Kokoro no soko kara
by arisa4
Summary: Hao visszatért, és egy esélyt akar, hogy jóvátegye, amit eddig elkövetett. Egy esélyt Yohtól, hogy újra kezdjék a dolgokat. Egy esélyt, hogy megismerjék egymást…HaoXYoh yaoi, lemon!
1. 1 Fejezet

**Műfaj:** Yaoi/shounen ai  
**Szereplők:** Hao&Yoh  
**Történet:** A story a 64. rész után játszódik. Hao visszatért (ne kérdezzétek hogy, ez egy alternatív történet!) és egy esélyt akar, hogy jóvátegye, amit eddig elkövetett. Egy esélyt Yohtól, hogy újra kezdjék a dolgokat. Egy esélyt, hogy megismerjék egymást…

**Jogok:** Az sk Hiroyuki Takei tulajdona! Ez a fic kizárólag szórakoztatás céljából íródott, semmilyen vagyoni hasznom nem származik belőle!

**Szómagyarázat:**

**Funbari Onsen:** A fogadó neve, ahol Yoh és Anna laknak.  
**Futon:** Japán matracágy.  
**Itadakimas: **Ez amolyan „köszönöm az ételt!" féle hálaadás. Étkezés előtt a japánok mindig így köszönik meg az ételt. Mi nálunk ez a „jó étvágyat!"-nak felel meg.  
**Yen:** Japánban a fizetőeszköz.  
**Onee-chan:** Báty, idősebb fiútestvér.  
**Ototoi:** Tegnap. Ez egy kitalált szám, azért ezt választottam, mert hasonlít az „otouto"-hoz.  
**Otouto:** Öcss, fiatalabb fiútestvér.  
**Yukata:** Hosszú ünnepi köpeny, tógaszerűség.  
**Chou Senji Ryakketsu:** Sámán Kódex  
**Arigatou:** Köszönöm **  
**

* * *

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből

**1. Fejezet **

A nap első sugarai gyengén világítottak be a Funbari Onsen fogadó ablakain. Az egyik szobában egy átlagos kinézető fiú húzta a lóbőrt. Narancssárga fejhallgatója gazdátlanul hevert a földön, néhány lemez és magazin társaságában, de ez - a jelek szerint -, nem zavart a szoba lakóját.

Yoh Asakura békésen aludt futonján, s épp a tegnapi edzés fáradalmait pihente. Nem is sejtette, hogy már nem sokáig…

- ÉBRESZTŐŐŐ! – hallatszott a folyosóról Anna kiabálása, mire Yoh szemei ijedten pattantak fel.

Kiugrott matracából, s sebtében magára húzott egy tiszta pólót és nadrágot. Fejhallgatóját felvette, a lemezeket és magazinokat begyűrte a futonja alá.

Erre a végszóra nyitott be a ház úrnője.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt vigyáz állásban Yoh, jövendőbelijének, s idétlenül vigyorgott mellé.

Anna gyanakodva végignézett a szobán. Tiszta volt minden… túl tiszta… De csak hümmögött egyet, majd sarkon fordult.

- Gyere reggelizni. – azzal becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Yoh kieresztett egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, s fáradtan visszarogyott futonjára. De ezt a tettét hangos recsegés és ropogás kísérte.

Ijedten ugrott talpra, s szitkozódva kikotorta az összetört lemez maradványokat.

- Remek… - sóhajtotta megsemmisülten, majd elindult az ebédlő felé.

Ahol Anna már az asztalnál ült, és szépen megterítve várta, hogy Yoh is csatlakozzon hozzá.

Yoh lehuppant a lánnyal szembe, s halkan azt motyogta:

- Itadakimas.

Anna viszonozta a jókívánságot, majd hozzákezdtek a szolid reggelihez, mely egy egyszerű hidegtálból állt.

- Tessék fogd. – nyújtott át egy cetlit Yohnak.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve, s nem is alaptalanul.

- A bevásárló lista az ebédhez. – mondta semleges hangon a médium.

- Képes vagy egy kenyérért elküldeni a boltba?! – sopánkodott Yoh.

Anna válasz helyett elérakott 50 Yent. De Yoh kissé meghökkent.

- Öhm, nem hiszem hogy ilyen drága lenne egy kenyér. – mondta bizonytalanul, s közben azon töprengett, mit vehetne a visszajáróból.

- Gondoltam új CD-kre lesz szükséged, a ma reggeli kis akciód után.

Yohnak a torkán akadt a falat, s egy elég látványos fuldoklási jelenet sikeredett belőle.

- Ho… honnan…? – hebegte erőtlenül.

- Van egy lemezdarabka az ingeden. – jelentette ki egyszerűen, és mintha mi sem történt volna, tovább evett.

Yoh csüggedten leszedte az asztalt, és nekiállt mosogatni. Magában azon töprengett, hogy miért van az, hogyha valami olyan dolog történik, amit nem kellene Annának tudnia, ő az első aki értesül róla? Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy nem CD-t vesz magának, de szinte azonnal el is vetette az ötletet. Lehet, hogy Anna ráállította a fogadó szellemeit, vagy… Na jó kezdek paranoiás lenni, gondolta Yoh.

Ráadásul Anna megint elzárta tőle Amidamarut… Pedig a Sámán Bajnokságot lefújták, s elég valószínűtlen, hogy újra kezdik. De ez persze nem gátolta meg a Médiumot abban, hogy Yohnak pokollá tegye az életét. Ugyan olyan keményen edzette, mint azelőtt. Csak a társaság változott. Most csak ő és Anna lakott a házban. Néha Morty is átugrott látogatóba, bár a suliban mindig találkoztak. Len bent lakott a belvárosban, Ryu újra a Hullarablókkal töltötte idejét, Trey… hát igen, ő ott lakott, ahol éppen marasztalták. Jelenleg egy szállodánál húzta az igát, hogy kifizesse a tartozását. Persze Yoh felajánlotta neki, hogy lakhat nála, ameddig csak szeretne, de Anna nem osztotta vele az ötletet. Szerinte Trey csak még jobban ellustítaná őt, ami valljuk be, lehetetlen lett volna. Ez csak ürügy volt arra, hogy pórázon tartsa Yoht.

Miközben az utcán sétált, útban a bolt felé, megtorpant egy kirakat előtt. Benézett az üzletbe, ahol egy 18 év körüli srác nézelődött egy kislánnyal. A lány durcásan rángatta az idősebb fiú ruhaujját, aki erre ölbe kapta és szelíden elindult vele kifelé a boltból.

- Na, onee-chan! Ne legyél ilyen gonosz! – nyavalygott a kislány.

- Most nincs nálam pénz, majd jövő héten visszajövünk és megveszem neked azt a babát, jó? – ígérte a fiú, aki kétségkívül a kislány bátyja volt.

Majd letette húgát a földre, és kéz a kézben sétáltak tovább.

Yoh egy ideig bámult utánuk, s furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába… Olyan hiányérzete volt, és elveszettnek érezte magát. De miért is? Gondolkodott el magában. Hiszen megvan mindene, ott vannak a barátai, holnap szabadnapot is kapott Annától. Akkor, mégis mi ez az érzés? Üresség van a lelkében, s érezte hogy nemrég még lakott benne valaki. Akaratlanul is a kislány szavai csengtek a fülében: „Onee-chan"

Yoh megrázta a fejét és tovább indult. Semmi értelme ilyeneken gondolkodni. Hisz Hao… Hao nincs többé. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy cseppet sem dobja fel ez a dolog. Érdekes, egészen eddig eszébe sem jutott a testvére. Akkor most miért gondol rá? Egyáltalán nem hiányoztak neki azok a gúnyos szavak, és hideg tekintet, ahogy mindig is ránézett. Csak egy eszköz volt a szemében, semmi több. Ő sem fog rá másképpen gondolni.

De… - Yoh hirtelen megállt -, akárhogyan is győzködte magát, Hao a testvére volt. Mindig is egy testvérre vágyott, aki megérti őt, vigyáz rá… és szereti. Horkantva felnevetett. Haora egyik leírás sem illett. Röviden, Yoh nem akart egy olyan testvér miatt aggódni, aki nem tekintette őt annak, s semmit sem tett hogy közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz. Pedig Yoh megpróbálta… megpróbálta megérteni őt, a céljait. De Hao minden egyes tettével csak tágította a köztük lévő szakadékot.

Mély sóhaj. Most már mindegy, gondolta Yoh. Ezen nem tud változtatni. Lassítani kezdett, ugyanis időközben megérkezett a bolt elé. A korai időponthoz képest, sok vásárló akadt mindenfelé.

Yoh beállt a pék részleg előtt kígyózó sorba, s egy mondat foszlány ütötte meg a fülét:

- Hallottad Shinji legújabb számát, az ototoi-t?

Yoh egyből felpillantott, majd mérgesen ütögetni kezdte a fejét. Hogy lehet ennyire idióta? Egy percig azt hitte… azt hitte Haot hallja, amint hozzá beszél: „otouto". Hogy képzelhetett ekkora sületlenséget? Magában elhatározta, hogy amint hazaér, lefekszik pihenni. Már ha Anna engedi.

Erre visszazökkent a valóságba, s végre ő került sorra. Gyorsan megvette a kenyeret, s indult is a főpénztár felé. Szerencsére pont akkor nyitott egy új kassza, így ő volt az első.

- Valami mást? – kérdezte udvariasan az eladó.

Yoh nemet intett, s nyújtotta neki a pénzt. De félúton ledermedt.

A pénztáros hölgynek a fülbevalóit bámulta. Aranyból készültek, és egy kört ábrázoltak, közepén egy csillaggal.

- Elnézést, fiatalember! – szólongatta a hölgy.

Yoh zavartan pislogott, s észrevette, hogy görcsösen szorongatja a bankjegyet.

- Igen? – kérdezte, de még mindig a fülbevalón voltak szemei.

- Elengedné…?

- Oh, persze… - motyogta, majd még utoljára elbambult az ékszeren, mielőtt elhagyta volna a boltot.

Némán ballagott az utcán, s közben saját magával viaskodott. Miért… miért jut mindenről ő az eszébe? Nem akart rá gondolni! Olyankor mindig… furcsa érzések fogták el. A szíve mélyén érezte Hao hiányát, s tudat alatt tudta, hogy látni szeretné. Ha csak egy pillanatra is, de meggyőződni arról, hogy él. Sose kívánta a halálát – bár nem tudta hogy véglegesen végzett e vele -, de nem tehetett mást. Hao szörnyű dolgokat tett. Itt ökölbe szorult a keze, mert eszébe jutott néhány emlék.

De ugyan akkor - itt enyhült a szorítása -, sajnálta is. Azok az emlékek, amiket mutatott neki, s amiket a Chou Senji Ryakketsu-ban látott… De ez nem mentség arra, amit művelt.

Ez a gondolat megállásra késztette, s szembe fordult a mellette lévő üzlettel. A kirakatban hosszú, ünnepi yukata-k voltak. Yoh közelebb ment és egyik kezét az üvegnek nyomta, s csak bámulta a fehér ruhákat. Nem tudott tovább harcolni magával, ki akarta mondani a nevét!

- Hao… - suttogta maga elé halkan.

Ez a ruha is őrá emlékeztette. Bármerre is ment, bárhogy is próbálta elfelejteni őt, nem tudta. Keserűség járta át, s az egész világra dühös volt. Miért kellett ennek így történnie?! Amint megtudja, hogy van egy testvére, hirtelen ráébred, hogy ez örökre álom marad.

Sóhajtva tovább indult, hogy még útba ejthesse a lemez boltot. Gyorsan felkapott néhány új CD-t, s már ott sem volt. Most valahogy nem tudta lekötni a zene. Testvére töltötte ki minden gondolatát.

Vajon mit csinál most, és hol lehet…?

Lefékezett a zebra előtt, s elgondolkodva bambult az úttest másik oldalára. Néhány pislogás után furcsa jelenségre lett figyelmes… A tömegben egy ismerős alakot látott, hosszú barna haja volt, s krémszínű köpenyt viselt. Yoh megdörzsölte szemeit, de a látomás nem akart eltűnni.

- Ha-Hao? – dadogta magának félhangosan.

Testvére elmosolyodott majd, egy nagy kamion eltakarta Yoh elől a látóteret. Yoh idegesen kapkodta oldalra a fejét, de mire a jármű elhaladt, már nem látott ott állni senkit. Eközben a lámpa zöldre váltott, s a tömeg magával húzta kábult és ledermedt testét. A túloldalon megállt, s a falnak dőlve zihált.

Tényleg Haot látta volna? Vagy csak kezd megőrülni, és hallucináció volt? Körbe nézett az utcán, s ekkor megint megakadt valamin a szeme. A legközelebbi sarokban, épp akkor tűnt el egy fehér ruha szegély, mikor Yoh oda nézett. Yoh gondolkodás nélkül ellökte magát a faltól, s futásnak eredt. Ezt már biztos nem képzelte! Végére kell járnia ennek az egésznek! Lehetséges, hogy tényleg ő az? Mikor elérte azt az utcafordulót, egy kis parkkal találta szemben magát. Nem sokat filózott a választási lehetőségeken, arra felé vette útját. Nem találkozott senkivel, s minden elég kihaltnak tűnt. Elvégre még csak fél 8 volt. Yohnak kezdett elmúlni a kezdeti lelkesedése. Nem igaz, hogy már megint milyen őrültségeket művel. Most már teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy csak a képzelete játszott vele. Letörten sóhajtott egyet, s az égre emelte tekintetét. Mintha még a felhőben is a testvére arcát látta volna…

- Hao. – mondta ki újból a nevét, de ezúttal kiábrándultan.

Alig hogy végig mondta, érezte hogy valaki nekiütközik, s a lökettől hanyatt esik a földön.

Nyöszörögve felült, s megdörzsölte fejét.

- Elnézést, nem figyeltem. – kért bocsánatot.

- Én sem. Jól vagy otouto? – hallott egy jól ismert hangot föntről.

Yoh leblokkolt, s lassan felnézett, de csak bámulta a fölé tornyosuló alakot. Hosszú barna haj, kedves mosoly, s egy fehér köpeny. A fülében csillag fülbevalót, s ugyan olyan mintájú kesztyűt viselt. A leírás stimmelt, de Yoh így sem akarta elhinni, hogy akit most lát… aki itt áll előtte az tényleg…

- H-Ha-Hao? – préselte ki magából nehezen a szavakat.

Testvére szelíden elmosolyodott.

- Yoh, rég találkoztunk. Örülök, hogy még emlékszel a nevemre. – mondta kuncogva, mintha egy halottnak hitt testvérrel összefutni egy nyilvános parkban, mindennapos dolog lenne.

Yoh továbbra is azt hitte, hogy csak a képzelete játszik vele.

- Te… te nem lehetsz itt. – jelentette ki elszántan.

Hao bevágott egy értetlen kifejezést, s kissé oldalra döntötte fejét.

- Miért nem? Én nagyon is itt érzem magam.

- Mert te… te…

Hao leguggolt mellé, s a térdére támasztotta kezeit.

- Meghaltam? – tippelte ártatlan hangon.

Yoh bólintott, s úgy nézett rá, mintha kísértetet látna.

- Ugyan, úgy ismersz, mint aki könnyen feladja? – vonta kérdőre őszintén.

Yoh is erre gondolt, de még mindig nem érezte magát meggyőzve.

- De… miért jöttél vissza? S miért pont ide? – kérdezte őszintén.

Hao felemelte egyik karját, s lágyan végigsimított vele Yoh arcán, aki ebbe beleborzongott.

- Hiszen te hívtál, otouto. A nevemen szólítottál. – majd hozzátette – Háromszor is…

Yohnak elkerekedtek a szemei.

- Te figyeltél engem?

Hao szélesen elmosolyodott, majd bólintott.

- M-Mióta? – makogta pirulva Yoh, mert eszébe jutott a boltban történt incidens, a többiről nem is beszélve.

Hao válaszul csak ennyit mondott.

- Nagyon aranyos vagy alvás közben…

Mi??? Ezek szerint… Hao legalább egy napja a sarkában van! Gyorsabban kezdte szedni a levegőt, és még jobban elöntötte a pír.

- Miért követsz? – értetlenkedett Yoh.

Hao felállt, s a kezét nyújtotta Yohnak.

- Amióta félbeszakadt a bajnokság. – válaszolta meg az előző kérdést – Látni akartalak, otouto. – mondta mosolyogva, és várta hogy Yoh elfogadja a segítő kezet.

Yohnak csak úgy őrjöngtek a gondolatok a fejében. Ezernyi kérdés, és mind válaszra várt. „Most olyan más… mintha teljesen kicserélték volna. A bajnokságnak már több mint egy hónapja vége… azóta követi mindenhová? Tényleg miatta jött vissza? Vajon, azt akarja, hogy…

- Kezdjük újra, Yoh. – hallotta Hao őszinte, már-már kérlelő hangját – Adj nekem még egy esélyt, hogy megismerhesselek.

Yoh levette tekintetét Hao kezéről, s most mélyen a szemébe nézett. Azokban nem látott hazugságot, haragot, vagy gyűlöletet. Olyan érzéseket látott benne, amiket nem tudott azonosítani, s ez kíváncsivá tette. Yoh bizonytalanul felemelte kezét, mire Hao bíztatóan rámosolyogott. Yoh pirulva lesütötte tekintetét, s elfogadta testvére segítségét. Érezte, hogy óvatosan felhúzzák, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel, lágyan átölelik.

Yoh ledermedt, s a zavartól rákvörös arccal hagyta, hogy testvére átölelje őt.

- Arigatou, otouto. – suttogta a fülébe.

- Hao…? – szólította meg félős hangon Yoh.

- Hm? – jött a dünnyögő hang, mert még mindig nem hagyott fel testvére szorongatásával.

- Nincs semmiféle… hátsószándékod, ugye? – kérdezte Yoh, mert neki túl gyors volt ez a hirtelen személyiség váltás.

Hao felkuncogott, és felbontotta az ölelést.

- Ugyan már, otouto. Nem bízol bennem? – nézett rá vigyorogva, de Yoh elkomorodott.

- Nem. – válaszolta kelletlenül.

Hao arcáról lehervadt a vigyor, s ő is elkomorodott.

- Ha az életedre akarnék törni, már rég megtettem volna. Csak azt szeretném, ha elfogadnál.

Yoh sóhajtva lehajtotta fejét. A bizonytalansága még nem múlt el, de ő is ugyan erre vágyott. Szerette volna jobban megismerni Haot, és most itt volt rá a megfelelő alkalom.

- Rendben… próbáljuk meg. – emelte fel mosolyogva a fejét.

Hao is visszamosolygott rá, majd megragadta Yoh csuklóját.

- Akkor menjünk. – mondta elszántan, s elkezdte húzni Yoht maga után.

- V-Várj, Hao! – szólt rá ijedten – Mégis hová?

- Hát hozzátok! Csak nem képzelted hogy az utcán fogok aludni. – jelentette ki, s ezzel gyakorlatilag meghivatta magát Yohékhoz.

Yoh szívverése a triplájára nőt, de ezúttal a félelemtől és az idegességtől.

- Megőrültél?! Anna meg fog ölni engem! – tiltakozott, és próbálta kirángatni magát Hao szorításából.

Testvére hirtelen megtorpant, és Yoh felé fordult.

- Ne aggódj, otouto. Nem fogom engedni, hogy meghalj… - suttogta kedvesen, és egy puszit nyomott a homlokára.

Ettől Yoh úgy meglepődött, hogy még a halálfélelme is elmúlt. Érezte, hogy gyengéden kisimítanak egy tincset az arcából és átkarolják a vállát. Yoht elöntötte a pír, s lesütötte a szemét.

Nem tudta hogyan értek haza, vagy hogy mennyi idő telt el mióta találkoztak, csak egy valamiben volt biztos, de ez egész úton lekötötte a figyelmét. Hao egy pillanatra se engedte el őt. Vigyázott rá, ahogy megígérte. Yoht megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy végre van egy testvére, aki törődik vele és vigyáz rá. Boldog volt, hogy hallhatta a hangját, nem azt a gúnyos, és sötét hangot, hanem ahogy lágyan a fülébe suttogott hazafelé:

- Arigatou, otouto… Arigatou.

Folytatása Következik

* * *

Köszönöm hogy végig olvastátok, kérlek írjatok véleményt Ez életem első yaoi fice. 


	2. 2 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:**  
**Otouto: **Öccs, fiatalabb fiútestvér.  
**Gomennasai:** Sajnálom, bocsánat, elnézést.  
**Gomen-ne:** Szintén bocsánat, elnézést, stb.  
**Hai:** Igen.  
**Arigatou:** Köszönöm.

* * *

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből

**2. Fejezet**

- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte elbizonytalanodva Yoh, amikor már a kapunál álltak.

Hao válaszul csak rámosolygott, és beleborzolt a hajába.

- Ne félj, otouto.

Yoh gyorsan elmenekült testvére következő borzolása elől, és pirulva mentegetőzött.

- Én nem félek, csak…

De nem tudta befejezni, mert hirtelen felharsant Anna ordítása:

- ASAKURA YOH! – Yoh megfeszült, s hallotta, ahogy kivágódik az előszoba ajtó, és ugyan azzal a lendülettel a földhöz csapódik – KERÜLJ CSAK A KEZEIM KÖZÉ!

Yohnak lázasan járni kezdett az agya, hogyan úszhatná meg ezt az egész dolgot. Eközben Hao elgondolkozó arcot vágott.

- Hm, csak nem idegesítetted fel valamivel?

- HOGY VAGY KÉPES ELLÓGNI VÁSÁRLÁS HELYETT?! LŐTTEK A SZABADNAPODNAK, EFELŐL BIZTOS LEHETSZ!

A médium léptei vészesen közeledtek, s Yoh kezdett pánikba esni. Anna ma ritka rossz hangulatban van, ráadásul ha meglátja Haot… Yoh gondolatban keresztet vetett testvére emlékére, majd a sajátjára is.

Végül Yoh egy váratlan előérzettől – ami valószínűleg a halálfélelem lehetett -, nekidőlt Haonak és igyekezte arrébb lökni. Sajnos testvére félreértette gesztusait.

- Ez jó ötlet, Yoh. Ha meglátja mennyire ragaszkodsz hozzám, biztos megenyhül. – mondta, azzal átkarolta őt.

Yohnak felkúszott a pirosság az arcába, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett kibújni Hao karjai közül.

- Ne… H-Hao! Félre érted! Engedj el! – kapálózott, s a léptek egyre csak közeledtek…

- Ne kéresd magad, otouto! – vigyorgott, mert érezte hogy testvére zavarban van.

Yoh megadóan sóhajtott, s átkarolta Hao vállait, aki mit sem sejtve engedte. Yoh nyelt egyet, de nem volt más választása. Lassan közelebb hajolt Haohoz, s belecsókolt a nyakába. Ettől a testvére úgy meglepődött, hogy egy pillanatra elengedte Yoht, aki ki is használta ezt az alkalmat. Egy erőset lökött mellkasán, aminek következtében Hao rövid úton a mögötte lévő bokorban kötött ki.

- Gomennasai! – kiáltott utána, pont akkor, mikor menyasszonya kirontott a kapu elé.

- SZÓVAL ITT VAGY, TE NAPLOPÓ!

- A-Anna? Meghoztam a kenyeret. – emelte fel a dulakodás közben földre került szatyrot Yoh és átnyújtotta a lánynak.

Anna válasz helyett, visszadobta azt, az arcába. A szatyor tartalma viszont nem bírta ki válasz nélkül. Roppanások sorozata árulkodott a szerencsétlenül járt vadiúj lemezek sorsáról.

- A lemezeim! – siránkozott Yoh.

- Több mint egy órát késtél, és még van merszed nyafogni?! Máris kezdheted a napi hasizom gyakorlatodat, a hátsóudvaron! – hördült fel, s mutatta a kínzókamrába vezető utat – 1200-ig meg se állj!

Yoh morcosan, füleit behúzva kullogott el a médium mellett, s szó nélkül nekiállt edzeni. A kertvégében lévő korláthoz sétált, s nehezen felküzdötte magát a legfelső fokára. Majd beakasztotta a lábát, s elkezdte csinálni a felüléseket.

Már 70-nél járt, amikor furcsa hiányérzete támadt.

- Hetvenegy… - számolta hangosan, ahogy megérintette térdeit.

- Hetvenkettő…

Vajon mit felejthetett el?

- Hetvenhárom… - hajolt le számolás közben, s ijedtében elengedte a korlátot – Hao?!

Gyorsan felugrott, és idegesen pásztázta az udvart.

- Hol lehet? – tette fel magának halkan a kérdést.

- Nahát… csak nem eszedbe jutottam? – jött a gúnyos válasz a háta mögül, mire Yoh egy gyors fordulatot csinált.

Egy dühös Haoval találta szemben magát.

- Csak nem volt kényelmetlen a bokor? – próbálta oldani a feszültséget, de Hao nem volt humoros kedvében.

Dühös, és sértett szemekkel nézett Yohra.

- Mégis hogy jutott eszedbe otthagyni engem?! Tisztában vagy vele, hogy egy rózsabokorba löktél?! – förmedt rá, s Yohnak elég volt végignéznie rajta, ahhoz, hogy megbizonyosodjon igazáról.

Hao haja tele volt rózsaszirmokkal, néhol egy-egy tüskén is megakadt a szeme, ráadásul a köpenye szélei is szét voltak szaggatva. Ehhez jött még a durcás ábrázata, s Yoh nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Felnevetett.

- Örülök, hogy jól szórakozol! Aú! – jajdúlt fel, ugyanis miközben ki akarta szedni a hajából a leveleket, beleakadt egy tüskébe.

Yohnak megesett rajta a szíve.

- Hagyd csak, majd én. – ajánlotta fel mosolyogva.

Yoh közelebb lépett hozzá, s elkezdte kiszedegetni a hajából a tüskéket. Hao néha felszisszent, de olyankor Yoh mindig végigsimított a haján. Hirtelen Yoh a nyakán érezte testvére leheletét, s ettől remegés futott végig rajta.

- Ha-Hajtsd oldalra a fejed… - kérte erőtlenül, amit Hao teljesített is.

Yoh nagyot nyelve folytatta, de egy idő után észre vette, hogy már nem a tüskéket szedegeti, hanem csak simogatja és gyönyörködik a hajában. „Milyen szép és selymes…" Gondolta magában.

Hirtelen érezte, hogy Hao lefogja egyik kezét, s lassan maga elé húzza, így kényszerítve Yoht, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Yoh pirulva kapkodta a levegőt.

- Gomen-ne… Ne-Nem akartalak otthagyni… - kért bocsánatot őszintén, s tényleg szégyellte magát.

- Semmi baj, otouto. – mosolygott, és közelebb hajolt Yohhoz, miközben végigsimított az arcán.

Végül keze az álla alatt állapodott meg.

- Hao… - suttogta halkan Yoh.

Testvére nem válaszolt, csak megemelte állát, majd még közelebb hajolt hozzá. Yoh érezte, ahogy ajkai lágyan belecsókolnak a nyakába. Beleremegett a gyengéd érintésbe, s egy halk nyögést hallatott. Hao egyre feljebb és feljebb haladt, s Yoh minden egyes pontnál kieresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt. Már az állánál járt, amikor Yoh hirtelen ráébredt mit csinál. Ijedten kirántotta kezeit Haoéból, s hátrálni kezdett.

- Ha-Hagyd abba! – rázta pirulva a fejét – Megtanultam a leckét, hidd el, véletlen volt! – mentegetőzött, mert azt hitte ezt a bokros esetért kapta.

Ugyanis ő terelte el a figyelmét, egy apró csókkal, amit a nyakára adott. Nem is csók volt, inkább csak egy kis puszi, de amit Hao művelt, az már kimerítette ezt a kategóriát.

- Mi a baj, Yoh? – indult el felé, egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében – Hiszen te kezdted.

- De én nem gondoltam komolyan! – hátrált tovább, de beleütközött a korlátba.

- Honnan veszed, hogy én komolyan gondoltam? Egy szóval sem mondtam. – nézett rá ártatlanul, majd valami furcsa fény villant a szemében – Ennyire élvezted?

Yoh még jobban elpirult, és elkapta a fejét.

- É…én … - hebegte, de nem tudott mit mondani, mert az arcán érezte Hao pillantását.

Ettől teljesen leblokkolt az agya, s összeszorította szemeit. Hallotta testvére közeledő lépteit, de nem mert a szemébe nézni. A lépések elhaltak, de Yoh érezte, ahogy Hao végigsimít állán.

- Otouto… - lehelt rá a fülére, s Yoh lassan felnyitotta szemeit.

Hao olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy majdnem összeért az orruk. Teljesen rabul ejtette a tekintete. Erre a pillantásra vágyott, sőt szomjazott utána. De testvére szemében egészen másfajta érzéseket látott. Ez megrémítette. Hao szája sarka egy apró mosolyra húzódott, és lejjebb pillantott. Pontosan Yoh ajkaira.

Yoh szívverése felgyorsult, de nem tudott megmozdulni. Hao lassan közeledett hozzá, s már csak milliméterek választották el a céltól, amikor is…

- Kész vagy már Yoh?! – jött Anna kiáltása az előszobából.

Hao fáradtan sóhajtott, és lehajtotta fejét.

- Idegesítő nőszemély…

Yoh még mindig le volt dermedve, s bámulta azt a pontot, ahol néhány másodperccel ezelőtt még Hao szája volt. Végül Hao hátrált egy lépést, s a korlátnak támaszkodott.

- Válaszolj neki, mert lebukunk. – javasolta durcásan.

Yoh erőtlenül kinyitotta száját, s három sikertelen tátogás után meg tudott szólalni.

- Még nem!

- Addig nem kapsz ebédet, amíg nem vagy kész! – jött a kegyetlen ítélet.

Yohnak hangosan kordúlt egyet a gyomra. Hao felkuncogott.

- Tudja mivel kell megfogni téged.

- Ez nem vicces! Éhen halok! Miattad meg kellett szakítanom az edzést… - motyogta halkan, mert félt felhozni a témát.

- Talán ha nem löktél volna be a rózsák közé… - találgatott Hao.

Yoh elpirult.

- Mondtam már, hogy sajnálom… - suttogta.

- Mondtam egy szóval is, hogy haragszom? – kérdezte kedvesen a testvére.

- Cs-csak olyan sértett arcot vágsz. – magyarázkodott Yoh.

- Nem szeretem, ha félbeszakítanak. – mondta sejtelmes hangon, miközben újra Yoh ajkaira nézett.

Yoh nagyot nyelt.

- Nekem… edzenem… edzenem kell! – hadarta gyorsan, s megkerülte a korlátot, hogy Haotól minél messzebb kerüljön.

- Csináld csak, engem nem zavar. – vont vállat nem törődően.

Yoh vetett még egy utolsó bizonytalan pillantást Haora, majd újra feltornázta magát a korlát tetejére.

Az első lehajlásnál megállt, s szólásra nyitotta száját, de Hao megelőzte:

- Hetvennégy.

- Köszi… - mondta pirulva.

Testvére csak bólintott egyet, s Yoh folytatta a hasizomgyakorlatot. Kicsit feszélyezte, hogy Hao ott áll és őt figyeli, de próbált nem foglalkozni vele. Szó nélkül csinálta a dolgát, de a 200.nál megzavarták. Mikor Yoh lefelé lógott, észre vette, hogy Hao már nem áll a korlát mellett. Egy pillanatra lent maradt, de éhező gyomra ráébresztette, hogy ha ma még enni szeretne, minél hamarabb be kell fejeznie. Így hát folytatta, de a következő lehajlásnál…

- Hao! – kiáltott fel hirtelen ijedten, ugyanis testvére közvetlenül előtte állt.

Yoh még mindig fejjel lefelé lógott, s így pont szemmagasságban voltak. Testvére mosolyogva közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Igen? – suttogta, s már olyan közel volt, hogy hajfürtjei csiklandozták Yoh arcát.

- Mi… mit csinálsz? – dadogta erőtlenül, s a tekintete félősen Hao szájára tévedt.

Ami lassan egy huncut mosolyra húzódott, és közeledni kezdett. Yoh nem tudott hátrálni, tehetetlenül, kiugrószívvel, s félelemmel telt szemekkel bámulta Haot. Testvére már nagyon közel volt, s Yohnak ilyen gondolatok jártak a fejében. „Miért csinálja ezt? Miért néz így rám? Meg… meg akar csókolni?" De később valami más is befurakodott a fejébe. „És én meg miért hagyom…?"

Végül Hao közvetlenül az ajkai előtt megállt.

- Ha befejezted, várni foglak… - lehelte gyengéden Yoh arcába.

- O-oké… - nyögte ki nehezen – De… h-hol?

Hao nem válaszolt csak elmosolyodott, s eltűnt.

Yoh zihálva lógott ott még egy darabig. „Ez közel volt… Vajon hova tűnhetett?" Ezek voltak az első gondolatai. Remegve szájához emelte kezeit, s egy pillanatra elképzelte, hogy Hao nem áll meg… Elöntötte a pír, és hevesen megrázta a fejét. „Te jó ég, mikre gondolok? Hao a testvérem!", győzködte magát. Meg kell tudnia, pontosan miért is jött vissza. Most nem fogja lerázni, annyival, hogy meg akar változni. Kiszedi belőle, ha addig él is!

Elszántan folytatta tovább az edzést, s bő egy óra múlva már a vége felé járt. Nyögve szenvedte végig az utolsó darabokat, végül erőtlenül lehanyatlott a földre. Csak úgy folyt róla a víz, s gyorsan szedte a levegőt. A hasán mintha egy bowling golyó méretű lyuk keletkezett volna, annyira éhes volt. Nehezen feltápászkodott, s elvonszolta magát az ebédlőig. Az asztalon egy tál leves volt, igaz kihűlve, de akkor is azonnal befalta az egészet. Még kenyeret is elfelejtett enni hozzá. Igazából hálás is volt Annának, hogy nem neki kellett főznie, az edzés mellett nem bírta volna ki.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott Hao, biztos ő is éhes lehet. Yoh olyan bunkónak érezte magát. Meg sem kérdezte tőle, hogy szüksége van e valamire, csak szimplán bevágta egy bokorba… A tányérjára nézett, de az már üres volt.

- A fenébe, miért nem gondoltam erre előbb? – szitkozódott halkan, és kivitte a mosatlant a konyhába.

Ahogy gondolta, Anna meghagyta neki a mosogatni való edényeket. Yoh fáradtan sóhajtott, de nem volt kedve neki állni, helyette valami kaja után nézett testvérének. Megakadt a szeme a maradék levesen, ami még mindig a tűzhelyen hevert. Yoh belekóstolt, s még langyos volt. Nagyot nyelt, és hallgatózni kezdett. Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Anna épp az aznapi sorozatát nézi, kivett egy tiszta edényt, és szedett Haonak egy kevés levest. Viszont volt egy kis bökkenő. Hogy beérjen a szobájába, el kellett mennie a nappali előtt. Csak hogy, az ajtó tárva nyitva volt, így Anna tökéletes kilátást kapott a folyosóra. Yoh – a levessel a háta mögött -, indult el felfelé, s próbált minél kevesebb zajt csapni. Már tolta volna el az ajtót, amikor Anna megszólította.

- Végeztél a felülésekkel? – kérdezte, neki háttal fekve.

Yoh ennek ellenére, továbbra is takarta a tálkát.

- Ha-hai. - válaszolta gyorsan.

- Megtaláltad az ebédet?

- Hai! Nagyon finom volt, arigatou. – köszönte meg, s imádkozott, hogy a médium véletlenül se forduljon meg.

- Pihend ki magad. – jött végül a kegyelet.

Yoh megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt.

- Persze, Anna. – mondta neki kedvesen, majd gyorsan bebújt a szobájába.

Hátát a falnak döntve sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd körbe nézett a szobán. A látványtól majdnem elejtette a kezében tartott leveses tálkát.

Hao a futonján feküdt – ami szépen össze volt hajtva -, s a magazinjait olvasgatta. Annyira belemerült, hogy észre se vette Yoht, aki a megrökönyödéstől kábán leült mellé a futonra.

- Hao…? – szólította meg csendesen.

Testvére felnézett rá, majd elmosolyodott.

- Már is itt vagy, otouto? – kérdezte kedvesen.

- I-igen… befejeztem az edzést. – magyarázta Yoh.

Hao tovább vigyorgott, hogy megértette, s visszatért az olvasáshoz.

Yoh nem bírta tovább, ezért megkérdezte, mit csinál.

- Olvasok. – jelentette ki egyszerűen, de Yoh értetlen arcát látva hozzá tette – Azért olvasom a magazinjaid, mert kíváncsi vagyok milyen dolgokat szeretsz. Láttam, hogy sok van belőlük a szobádban, ezért elkezdtem őket én is olvasni.

- De… mégis miért? – puhatolózott tovább.

Hao fáradtan sóhajtott és letette a kezében lévő újságot.

- Már mondtam, Yoh… - nézett rá őszinteségtől sugárzó szemekkel – Szeretnék a testvéred lenni. Szeretnélek megismerni! De nem tudok rólad semmit, ezért… - itt elharapta a mondatot.

Lehunyta a szemét, és elfordította fejét.

- Mi a baj? Hao…? – suttogta csendesen Yoh, és testvére vállára tette egyik kezét.

- Nem hiszel nekem, igaz? – bámult a padlóra, üres tekintettel.

Yoh elengedte Haot.

Ahogy ott ült előtte, s a hangja tele volt fájdalommal, Yoh számára világossá vált minden. Még sose látta Haot ilyennek. Őszintén elmondta mik a szándékai, s most összetörve ült itt mellette. Még… a magazinjain is képes volt végigrágni magát, pedig volt egy pár darab. Hao legalább a 12.-et olvasta. És ha ez nem lenne elég… Hao utána jött. Ide jött hozzá, ki tudja milyen messziről, azért hogy titkon láthassa… Yoh lágyan elmosolyodott és közelebb mászott Haohoz, majd lassan az oldalának dőlt.

- Yoh…? – nézett oldalra döbbenten Hao.

Yoh válasz helyett, az idősebb iker mellkasa köré fonta karjait, és szorosan hozzábújt. Hao nem ellenkezett, hagyta hogy Yoh átölelje, s lassan ő is felengedett. Beletúrt Yoh hajába, s átkarolta.

- Ne hagyj itt… Kérlek, maradj velem! – suttogta a ruhájába.

Hao felkuncogott.

- Ezt vehetem a bizalmad jelének?

Yoh határozottan bólintott.

Hao kicsit lazított az ölelésen, s lenézett Yohra. Két kézzel megfogta Yoh arcát, s felfelé húzta.

- Arigatou. – lehelt egy csókot a homlokára, amitől Yohnak bizseregni kezdett minden porcikája és ebbe teljesen belepirult.

- Ha-Hao… - suttogta kábán.

- Hm? – hajolt közelebb hozzá az említett.

Yoh nagyot nyelt, s kezével eltapogatózott Hao mellett. Mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, megemelte és testvére felé nyújtotta.

- Ho-hoztam neked egy kis levest… - motyogta még mindig kis pírral az arcán.

Hao kedvesen elmosolyodott, és beletúrt Yoh hajába.

- Ez kedves tőled, otouto.

- Gondoltam éhes vagy. – magyarázta, és elhúzódott Haotól, hogy rendesen tudjon enni.

De Hao csak bámulta a tányért, s Yoh hirtelen ráébredt mi hiányzik.

- Jaj ne! Nem hoztam evőeszközt! – szidta magát.

- Semmi baj, így is meg tudom enni. – mondta, és elkezdte inni a tálka tartalmát.

Az egyik korty túl nagyra sikeredett, mert egy kis csík buggyant ki Hao szája szélén. De nem állt meg, csak egyre mohóbban itta és itta a levest. Yoh ebből arra következtetett, hogy régóta nem jutott ételhez. Egy hajtásra megitta az egészet, s jólesően sóhajtott egyet.

- Nagyon finom volt. – mondta, még mindig maszatos arccal.

Yoh felkuncogott.

- Mi az? – értetlenkedett Hao.

- Az arcod. – mutatott a maszatra Yoh.

De Hao pont az arca másik oldalára tette kezét.

Yoh erre már hangosan felnevetett.

- Nem ott, a másik felén.

Hao megint mellé nyúlt. Yohnak az a furcsa érzése támadt, hogy direkt csinálja.

- A szád szélén. – kuncogott tovább halkan.

Hao letette a tányérját, s körülnézett a szobában.

- Van egy tükröd? Így nem látom.

Yoh megadta magát. Közelebb mászott Haohoz és rámutatott a foltra. Testvére szája sarka mosolyra húzódott, s mint aki csak erre az érintésre várt volna, megfogta Yoh kezét. Mire Yoh észbekapott, azt vette észre, hogy Hao végigvezeti kezét a csíkon. Yoh a döbbenettől nem szólt semmit, csak engedte vezetni ujjait.

Miután Hao végig vitte testvére kezét a maszatcsíkon, lassan szájához emelte és lenyalta ujjairól a rákerült leves maradékot. Yoh meglepetten felnyögött, s melegség áradt szét benne, ami az arcába is felkúszott. Hao nyelve minden apró zugot megtisztított kezén, s ez Yohból furcsa érzéseket váltott ki. Egyrészről kínosnak érezte, s el akarta kapni kezét. De ugyan akkor… élvezte is, ahogy Hao nyelve gyengéden hozzáért, meg-megremegett. Végül lehunyta szemeit, s próbált harcolni ezzel a két ellentétes érzéssel. Hao a szeme sarkából Yohra pillantott, s elégedetten elmosolyodott. Majd egy váratlan ötlettől vezérelve, szívni kezdte ujjait. Yohnak, mint a villám, úgy pattantak fel a szemei.

- Ha-Hao…! – nyöszörögte, de ezzel elárulta érzéseit.

Hao elengedte Yoh kezét, aki remegve elhúzta, s zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. Hao elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy elérte a kívánt hatást, mert csábosan megnyalta ajkait.

- Ez volt a legfinomabb része. – mondta élvezettel teli hangon.

Yoh továbbra is gyorsan szedte a levegőt. Hátrébb kúszott Haotól, és átkarolta térdeit.

- Yoh? – szólította meg Hao.

Yoh csak kezeire hajtotta a fejét. Nem bírt Hao szemébe nézni. „Mi ez az érzés? Ha Haora néz, teljesen a hatalmába keríti… Vagy ha hozzáér, elveszíti minden önuralmát. Olyankor bármit megtenne neki… Bármit… Bármire képes lenne érte, csak hogy boldognak lássa…"

Yoh hirtelen érezte, hogy valaki hátulról átkulcsolja a vállait, és magához húzza.

- Valami baj van, otouto? – hallotta Hao halk, és lágy hangját.

Yoh lassan bólintott.

- Én vagyok az a baj? – találgatott óvatosan az idősebb iker.

Mikor Yoh erre is csak bólintással felelt, megenyhült a szorítása.

- Yoh, én sajnálom, ha… - kezdte, de Yoh halk hangja félbeszakította.

- Miért…?

Hao értetlenül pislogott.

- Mit miért?

- Miért… jöttél vissza?

Hao nem értette Yoht. De Yoh magában eltökélte, hogy most végére jár ennek az egésznek.

- Azt hittem ezt már tisztáztuk. – kezdte fáradt hangsúllyal.

- Legalábbis azt hitted, Te tisztáztad. – válaszolt neki hangosabban Yoh.

Hao kicsit meghökkent.

- Mondtam már, Yoh. Én mi…

Yoh kitépte magát Hao karjai közül, és szembefordult vele.

- Ne gyere megint ezzel a „Jó testvér akarok lenni, és csak is miattad jöttem vissza, otouto" szöveggel! – emelte fel a hangját – Az igazat akarom hallani!

Hao merev tekintettel nézett vissza Yoh kétségbeesett és dühös szemeibe.

- Rendben van. – mondta végül.

Yoh nem nézett rá, de fülét hegyezve várta a folytatást.

- Miattad, otouto. – suttogta halkan és végig simított Yoh arcának vonalán.

Yoh mérgesen belekapott kezébe.

- Miért ne…? – kezdte, de amint ránézett Haora elhallgatott.

Testvére olyan erősen szorította Yoh csuklóját, hogy az már szinte fájt. S a tekintete komor és határozott volt.

- Ne szakíts félbe. – jött a válasz, ezúttal jóval erősebb hangsúllyal.

Yoh bólintott, mire Hao elengedte a kezét.

- Miattad jöttem vissza, Yoh, ez az igazság. Amikor azt mondtam, szeretnélek megismerni, és vigyázni rád… - kezdett bele, s kezével intett Yohnak, üljön oda mellé.

Yoh helyet foglalt mellette, s szinte abban a minutumban átölelték. Majd Hao egy gyengéd mozdulattal, behúzta az ölébe. Yoh hagyta, hogy magával húzza, s kényelmesen nekidőlt Hao mellkasának.

-… Igazat mondtam… részben. – tért ki.

Yohnak a torkában dobogott a szíve, de nem bírta ki szó nélkül.

- Hao? – szólította meg halkan.

- Igen? – kérdezte kedvesen, s Yoh bátrabban folytatta.

- Én… szeretnélek megérteni, boldognak látni… De ha nem tudom az igazat, akkor nem tehetek érted semmit. – vallotta be félénken.

Hao elmosolyodott, hogy ilyen önzetlen testvére van.

- Pontosan ezért jöttem vissza, Yoh. Azért, hogy boldoggá tegyelek… - majd lehajolt és a fülébe suttogta -… hogy boldoggá tegyél engem.

Yoh megremegett, mert Hao egy pillanatra hozzáért szájával a fülcimpájához.

- Hao… - nyelt egy nagyot – Ezt pontosan hogy érted?

- Meg akarok adni neked mindent, Yoh. Szeretet, törődést, oltalmat, mindent, de… - maga felé fordította Yoht és megemelte az állát -… többet. Többet, mint amit egy testvér adhat. Sokkal mélyebb érzéseket szeretnék neked adni, és kapni.

Yohnak elkerekedtek a szemei.

- Ezért…

- Igen, ezért. – bólintott Hao – Ezért akartalak megcsókolni délelőtt.

Yoht elöntötte a pír, és hitetlenkedve nézett fel testvérére.

- De Hao, mi testvérek vagyunk… - hebegte erőtlenül Yoh, mert Hao közelebb hajolt hozzá.

A homlokuk teljesen összeért, s Hao haja körülölelte őket.

- Ez nem változtat azon, hogy mennyire szeretlek, otouto. – mosolyodott el gyengéden.

Yohnak megremegett a tekintete, és beleül melegség járta át. Hao olyan dolgokat akart adni neki, amikre ő is vágyott. Ő is ezeket akart adni neki, de eszébe sem jutott, olyasmi hogy… Többet adjon, mint egy testvér.

Hao még közelebb hajolt hozzá, de közvetlenül a szája előtt megállt.

- Azt mondtad, boldoggá akarsz tenni. – nézet bele közvetlenül a szemébe, s Yoht teljesen rabul ejtette a vágytól fűtött hangja és tekintete.

Yoh tudta, ha most nem parancsol megállást az érzéseinek, nem tud majd ellenállni Hao csábító ajkainak.

- H-Hao… - lehelte halkan -… ez nem… nem helyes…

Hao csak ennyit felelt:

- Hadd tegyelek boldoggá, Yoh… - azzal bezárta a köztük lévő távolságot.

Gyengéden megérintette Yoh ajkait, akinek az egész testén bizsergés futott végig. Azt hitte elolvad testvére karjaiban, olyan lágyan értek hozzá Hao finom, és puha ajkai. Hao lassan megnyalta Yoh szája szélét, ezzel teljesen az őrületbe kergetve érzékeit. Az idősebb iker bejáratot akart, s egy bizonytalan szájtól meg is kapta azt. Hao nyelve utat tört magának, s kapkodva Yohét kutatta. Yoh nem ellenkezett, nem húzódott el, de ha akart, sem tudott volna. Teljesen megbabonázta a Haoból áradó szenvedély és ugyan akkor gyengédség. Remegve megemelte kezeit, és beletúrt Hao hajába, aki erre még mélyebben hatolt belé nyelvével, bejárva szájának minden egyes porcikáját. Hao közben átkulcsolta Yoh derekát, és még szorosabban húzta magához. Bár Yoh nem csókolt vissza, de Haot ez nem zavarta. Neki az is elég volt, hogy hagyta magát. Végül Hao elhúzódott Yohtól, aki kipirulva kapkodott levegő után.

Yoh nagyon zavarban volt, nem tudta mit kéne mondania. Tekintete akaratlanul is folyton vissza-visszavándorolt Hao ajkaira. Azokra a szenvedélyes, és csábító ajkakra, amik nemrég még őt kényeztették.

- H-Ha-Hao… - nyöszörögte halkan – Én… én…

De Hao finoman szájára tette mutató ujját.

- Ezért jöttem vissza. – suttogta, és újra visszahúzta az ölelésbe.

Yoh csendesen belemarkolt köpenyébe.

- Ez… boldoggá tett… téged? – kérdezte félénken.

- Igen, nagyon is. – felelte mosolyogva, majd beletúrt Yoh hajába.

Yoh továbbra is csöndben maradt, de belül nem érzett ilyen nyugalmat. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy az előbb… tényleg megcsókolta. Pedig megtette, mert még mindig bizseregtek az ajkai. „Hao… ő tényleg… megtette! Az első csókomat… ellopta a testvérem…" Így utólag próbálta felidézni azt az érzést, ami végigfutott rajta. Mintha teljesen megszűnt volna körülötte minden, csak Haora tudott gondolni. Ahogy először éppen hogy csak hozzáért, s a végén már majdnem felfalta nyelével. Yoh kicsit felemelte fejét, hogy újra láthassa azokat az ajkakat. Tudta, hogy Hao figyeli minden mozdulatát, de nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Egyszerűen… vágyott rá. Újból érezni akarta, ahogy lágyan hozzáér a szájához. Megtapasztalni, azt a kellemes érzést, ami szétáradt benne. Szomjazott a csókja után.

Yoh észre vette, hogy Hao szája mosolyra húzódik, ezért gyorsan elkapta tekintetét.

- Tudod, az előbb tévedtem. – kezdte – Ez volt a legfinomabb része.

Yoh érezte, ahogy Hao mellkasa liftezni kezd, a feltörő kuncogástól. Yoh csak még kínosabbnak érezte a helyzetet.

- Muszáj… mindig ilyen… zavaró dolgokat mondanod? – motyogta, a ruhájába temetett arccal.

Hao finoman végigsimított a hátán.

- Gomen. – mondta kedvesen.

Yoh nem tudta miért, de olyan megnyugtató volt a hangja, és a közelsége.

Egy ideig csak ültek ott, s Hao tovább simogatta Yoh hátát, de végül megunta a csöndet.

- És téged boldoggá tett, otouto? – hallotta Hao kíváncsi, és reménykedő hangját.

Yoh – ha ez még lehetséges -, még jobban elpirult. Mit lehet egy ilyen kérdésre válaszolni? Nem mondhatja azt hogy igen, mert… mert… miért is? Az boldoggá tette, hogy örömet okozhatott testvérének, de az nem jelenti azt, hogy a csókot is élvezte. Igen, ez a jó válasz. Kizárólag csak a szándék a fontos. Győzködte magát elszántan Yoh.

Kicsit eltávolodott Haotól, hogy felnézhessen rá.

- É-én… - kezdte bátortalanul, de mikor kinyitotta száját, érezte, hogy Hao átkarolja a nyakát és magához húzza.

Még meglepődni se volt ideje, mert Hao szája már újból a sajátján volt. Most nem ütközött akadályba, hiszen Yohnak résnyire nyitva voltak az ajkai. Hao beletúrt Yoh hajába, és innentől kezdve nem fogta vissza magát. De ez most más volt, mint az előző. Olyan mohón és szenvedélyesen csókolta, hogy Yoh egy pillanatra azt is elfelejtette, hol van. Érezte, ahogy benne is szétárad testvére hevessége, és már kezdett kiesni a külvilágból. Azonban a szomszéd szobából áthallatszó sikoly – ami a TV-ből jött -, áthatolt ezen a burkon. Hirtelen eszébe jutott Anna, aki közvetlenül mellettük volt, és eljutott a tudatáig az is, hogy a testvérével csókolózik. A testvérével… Hao…

Felpattantak a szemei, s szembetalálta magát ikre szemeivel. Hao jelenleg lefelé nézett, mert új játszókát talált magának. Beleharapott Yoh ajkaiba, majd megszívta, végül elengedte őket. Yoh belenyögött a csókba és újra lehunyta szemeit, az eddig még sosem tapasztalt élmény hatására. Hao ujjai időközben már felfedezőútra indultak a nyakán, tovább fokozva Yohban a bizsergését.

Nem bírta tovább…

- Hao…! – nyögött fel hangosabban, mire testvére abbahagyta a csókot.

De Yoh pont az ellenkezőjét akarta. Érezni akarta ajkai ízét… A simogató ujjakat a bőrén… „Vá-várjunk csak! Mikre gondolok? Ez nem helyes! Hiszen…ő a testvérem! Ráadásul fiú! És én Anna vőlegénye vagyok… Te jó ég!" Addig viaskodott magában, míg végül a józanész győzött.

Kibontakozott Hao karjai közül és hátrálva felállt.

- Mi az otouto? Nem élvezted? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral az arcán Hao.

Yoh az ajtóig hátrált.

- Nekem… mé-még… futnom kell! – mentegetőzött, majd megfogta az ajtógombot – Ki ne mozdulj innen!

Hao mosolyogva bólintott, és elfeküdt a futonon.

- Várlak… - suttogta, s csábosan megnyalta szája szélét.

Yoh nyelt egyet, és szó szerint kimenekült a szobából. Hátra se pillantva oda szólt Annának.

- Elmentem futni, vacsorára jövök! – kiáltotta, de már a földszinten volt.

Anna döbbenten felállt és kinézett az ablakon. Még pont látta, ahogy kedvese kifordul a kapun. A médium gyanakodni kezdett, és Yoh szobája felé vette az irányt. Nem tudta mi válthatta ki ezt a hirtelen edzhetnéket Yohból, de az biztos hogy valami nem stimmelt vele. Lassan elhúzta az ajtót, de a szobában a megszokott látvány fogadta. A futonja a helyén volt, rendben összehajtogatva, a magazinjai szokás szerint szanaszét hevertek rajta. Semmi sem árulkodott arról, hogy percekkel ezelőtt még két ember tartózkodott a helyiségben.

Semmi, kivéve… Kivéve egy tálkát a földön. Anna dühösen odacsörtetett és felkapta a földről. Megcsapta a hátát a huzat, ezért körülnézett mi okozhatja. Yoh egyik szekrényén egy apró rés volt. A kezében lévő tálra nézett, majd összeráncolta szemöldökét. Óvatosan elésétált, majd egy határozott mozdulattal feltépte az ajtót. De a szekrény üres volt. Végigment az összes szekrényen, de azokban sem talált semmit.

Végül feladta és elindult hogy levigye a konyhába Yoh edényét. Talán csak rossz napja van, és ezért volt olyan furcsa, már reggel óta. Anna paprikás hangulatára még az is rátett, hogy Yoh nem mosogatott el. A fejében már körvonalazódtak az éjszakai edzés bemelegítő gyakorlatai… Úgy gondolta meghagyja neki a mosatlant, és berakta közé a tálkát is.

De akkor megakadt valamin a szeme. A mosogatóban már volt két evőtál, a többi, pohár, evőeszköz vagy főzésnél használt lábas, s vágódeszka volt. Így összesen három tál volt a mosogatóban. Annának megint gyanúja támadt, de azzal magyarázta, hogy Yohnak ma furcsa napja van. De azt nem tudta elképzelni róla, hogy titokban kétszer ebédel egy nap…

Folytatása Következik

* * *

Na Hao akcióba lendült:) Vajon Yoh hogy fogadja ezt az egészet? Szegény kicsit megzavarodott, de majd Hao megvígasztalja :P Remélem hogy akik olvassák, élvezik a történetet! Véleményt, véleményt, onegaiiiiii -csillogó szemekkel néz- 


	3. 3 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:**  
**Otouto:** Öccs, fiatalabb fiútestvér.  
**Tadaima:** Akkor mondják, ha hazaérkezik valaki. Magyarul kb annyit tesz: Megjöttem! Erre azt felelik a bent lévők: Okaerinasai! Magyarul: Üdv itthon!  
**Oyasumi: **Jóéjszakát

* * *

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből

**3. Fejezet**

Yoh úgy futott, mint még soha életében. Nem akart megállni, soha többé. Ki akart futni a világból, el mindenki elől… Főleg a testvére elől. Amint újra eszébe jutott, megszaporázta lépteit. Nem akart rá gondolni, sőt egyáltalán semmire sem akart gondolni!

De hiába próbálkozott, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből Haot… Hallotta hangjának nyugodt ritmusát, érezte ölelésének melegét, és ajkai ízét a sajátján. Ahogy ott ült, a mellkasának támaszkodva, s hallgatta Hao nyugodt lélegzetvételeit, teljesnek érezte magát. Abban a percben nem akart máshol lenni, csak ott és csak vele. Kicsit lassított a futás tempóján, de még mindig küzdött ezek ellen a gondolatok ellen. Miért jár folyton ő a fejében? Miért érzi még mindig azt a bizsergést? Miért nem tiltakozott a csókjai ellen? El kellett volna löknie magától, és kerek perec kijelentenie, hogy hagyja abba! Még se tette…

Halványan motoszkált benne egy érzés… nem is, inkább vágy.

Itt Yoh megtorpant.

A felismeréstől legszívesebben sikoltozni kezdett volna. Tudat alatt tudta, érezte ezt a vágyódást. Most már állni is képtelen volt, ezért elbotorkált a legközelebbi padig, és lerogyott rá. Kezébe temetett arccal ült mozdulatlanul, és úgy érezte a feje majd széthasad. Megint visszagondolt Hao csókjára, a legelsőre, élete első csókjára. Amikor megérintette az ajkait, újra szétáradt benne ez az érzés, de akkor máshogy… Nem volt kellemetlen, sőt élvezte… élvezte testvére minden egyes érintését.

Yoh gondolatban ráparancsolt magára, de nem használt. Újabb emlékek rohamozták meg. Hao, amint belecsókol a nyakába, halkan a fülébe suttog, lágyan átöleli… s végül megint a csókjánál lyukadt ki. Yoh nem tehetett mást, megadta magát vágyainak és elmerült bennük. Hosszában elnyúlt a padon, kezeit összekulcsolta a feje alatt és a felhőket bámulta. De igazából nem az eget látta, hanem a testvérét… Úgy érezte, ha kinyújtja a kezeit, ő itt terem mellette és megnyugtatja háborgó elméjét. Vágyott rá, azt akarta hogy örökké mellette legyen, s törődjön vele… szeresse… „De akkor, miért vagyok ennyire összezavarodva? Miért nem tudom elfogadni ezt a helyzetet?" Kezével a felhőkre vetített Hao felé nyúlt, aki erre eltűnt, s néhány esőcsepp hullott Yoh arcába. Majd szép lassan szitálni kezdett.

Yoh nagyot sóhajtva felállt, és kelletlenül tovább futott. Nem akart bőrigázni. De alig tett meg 500 m-t, máris olyan erősen zuhogott, hogy alig látott valamit. Behúzódott egy fa alá, s leült, hátát a törzsnek vetve. A ruhája teljesen átnedvesedett, rátapadt a libabőrős, s didergő bőrére. Lábait maga alá húzta, és összegömbölyödött, így védve magát a hideg ellen. De mintha még az időjárás is ellene lett volna, felkorbácsolódott a szél, s az égbolton villámok cikáztak keresztül. Remek, gondolta magában Yoh. A zivatarból szép kis vihar kerekedett, és nem úgy nézett ki, mint ami hamar el akar állni. Karjaira hajtotta a fejét, s szorosan becsukta a szemét, de a remegését nem tudta megfékezni. Már teljesen átfagyott, alig érezte a végtagjait.

Majd egy apró zaj áthatolt az esőfüggöny okozta suhogáson. De Yoh nem nézett fel, mintha a feje is teljesen elzsibbadt volna. Tompán érezte, hogy lefejtik kezeit a térdéről és gyengéden megemelik a fejét, majd két erős kar körbefogja és belehúzza valami melegségbe. Erre az elgémberedett izmai újabb reszketéssel válaszoltak, s Yoh egész testében összerándult.

- Yoh! Hallasz engem? Yoh! – hallott egy ijedt hangot közvetlenül a füle mellett.

Bármikor felismerte volna. Nehezen kinyitotta szemeit és megszorította az illető ruháját.

- Ha…o? – suttogta halkan, mintha a hangszálai is megfagytak volna.

Erősödött körülötte a szorítás.

- Én vagyok. – mondta kedvesen, és megcirógatta öccse arcát.

Yoh izmai hirtelen ernyedtek el, úgy megkönnyebbült. De még mindig rázta a hideg, így belekarolt testvére meleg köpenyébe. De derengeni kezdett neki valami… Hao itt van… de ez nem jó, nem itt kéne lennie! Azt mondta maradjon otthon. Miért nem hallgatott rá? Most ő is bőrig fog ázni!

- Nem kéne… itt lenned. – mondta rekedten – Miért jöttél utánam? Mondtam ho… hogy várj meg.

- Ne gyerekeskedj, otouto! Azt hiszed hagyom hogy a szakadó esőben futkoss? Így is teljesen átfagytál! Előbb kellett volna jönnöm! – mérgelődött Hao és dörzsölni kezdte testvére hátát.

Yoh ólomsúlyúnak érezte a szemeit, így lehunyta őket. Teljesen Haonak dőlt, aki nem utasította vissza.

- Hao… fá… fázom… - nyöszörögte alig hallhatóan.

- Ne félj, mindjárt felmelegítelek. – búgta a fülébe megnyugtatóan.

Yoh érezte, hogy oldalra dönti a fejét, és belenyalnak a fülébe. Megremegett, de nem a hidegtől. Hao az arcát kezdte el puszilgatni, s Yoh csukott szemmel tűrte. Testvére átkarolta a nyakát és rálehelt közvetlenül Yoh arcára. A meleg fuvallattól Yoh kinyitotta szemeit, s mikor meglátta milyen közel hajolt hozzá a testvére, elpirult. Hirtelen elfeledkezett arról is, hogy fázik. Megbabonázva bámulta Hao ajkait, aki bizonytalanul közeledni kezdett felé. Mikor Hao hozzáért a szájához, nyögve kitárta neki, s testvére mohón hatolt belé nyelvével. Olyan forró volt, hogy Yoh úgy érezte belülről elindul egy meleg hullám, ami végigfut az egész testén. Ezzel együtt, erősödő bizsergés is szétáradt benne.

- Hao… - nyögött bele halkan a csókba, mire testvére egyből megállt.

- Ha nem akarod csak szólj, és abbahagyom. – mondta neki, s szemeiből komolyság sugárzott.

Yoht nem érdekelte más, csak újra érezni akarta az ajkai ízét. Belekarolt Hao nyakába és pirulva ránézett.

- Kérlek… csókolj meg… - lehelte halkan, s közben hozzádörgölőzött.

Hao meglepetten pislogott, de nem tétovázott sokáig. Száját újból Yohéra tapasztotta, aki nemcsak széttárta ajkait, de visszacsókolt. Félénken érintette meg Hao nyelvét, de mikor nem tapasztalt ellenállást felvette testvére ritmusát. Ahogy ott ölelték, és kényeztették egymást, Yoh már nem érezte a hideget. Belülről fűtötte valami, főleg az arcát. Teljesen kipirult és levegőért kezdett el kapkodni. Hao mosolyogva elhúzódott tőle, amit Yoh egyrészt hálásan, másrészt csalódottan fogadott. Mikor rájött, hogy az előbb mit csinált, szégyenlősen Hao mellkasának döntötte a fejét.

Hao végig simított a haján, és tovább ölelte.

- Fázol még, otouto? – kérdezte kedvesen, bár biztos volt a válaszban.

Yoh finoman megrázta a fejét.

- Tudsz mozogni? – érintette meg gyengéden a csuklóját.

Mikor Yoh bólintott, lassan felsegítette, de még mindig szorosan kapaszkodtak egymásba.

- Haza viszlek, jó? Fogózkodj erősen! – kérte, és ő is szorított az ölelésen.

Yoh átkulcsolta kezeit Hao mellkasa körül, és szorosan becsukta a szemét. Hirtelen egy rántást érzett, mintha kiszakadt volna a testéből, és iszonyatos sebességgel pörögni kezdett. Amint Yoh lába talajt fogott, sután előre esett, ugyanis Hao nem volt mellette, megszüntetve a támaszt. Pont egy sártócsában landolt, ráadásul még el is szédült, nem beszélve hogy kótyagos is volt, az előzőektől… Pirulva megrázta a fejét, felállt a latyakból és elhúzta a tolóajtót.

- Tadaima… - morogta, s a fürdő felé vette az irányt.

Azért Hao igazán szólhatott volna, hogy eltűnik! Lesz egy-két szava hozzá, ha felmegy! „Véletlenül" egy sártócsába transzportálni? Ez aljas húzás volt tőle… Bár ha jobban belegondolt, megérdemelte. Biztos így akart visszavágni neki a rózsabokor miatt.

- Késtél, Yoh. – jegyezte meg Anna, majd mikor végignézett rajta rosszallóan felhúzta egyik szemöldökét – Mi történt? Úgy nézel ki, mintha egy csavargó lennél.

- Elestem… - motyogta, majd emeltebb, és jól érthető hangon azt mondta: - _Véletlenül…_

Kicsit megreccsent a fejük fölött egy deszka, ami úgy hangzott, mikor valaki hanyatt dobja magát egy futonon, s fuldokolva röhögni kezd. Persze Yoh csak ezt a reakciót feltételezte Hao részéről, s nem is volt kétsége hogy testvére hallotta, amit az imént mondott.

- Megyek, megmosakszom. – mondta csüggedten, s elindult a nappalin keresztül a fürdő felé.

Amint odaért egyből ledobta magáról az ázott és sáros ruháit, majd szaporán sikálni kezdte magáról a koszt. Jó forró vízzel leöblítette, majd tiszta hálóköpenyt vett fel. Mire mindennel végzett, a konyha felől finom illatok kezdtek el szállingózni. Yoh a meleg víztől újult erővel, és mohón beleszagolt a levegőbe.

Kiért a nappaliba, és az asztal már meg volt terítve, de ő mégis a konyhába igyekezett. Anna a tűzhely előtt állt, és valamit kavargatott.

- Öhm… Anna. – szólította meg halkan.

- Igen? – szólt hátra a válla fölött.

- Nem érzem valami jól magam, azt hiszem megfáztam. Ha lehet inkább fent ennék a szobámban… - kezdte bizonytalanul, de a médium csak hümmögött egyet.

- Jól van, de feküd ki a náthát.

- Arigatou. – mosolyodott el Yoh, majd alaposan megpakolta magának a tányérját, gondolva Haora is.

Így legalább nem lesz gyanús, hogy kaját csempész ki a testvérének.

Mielőtt Yoh eltűnt volna Anna látóköréből, a lány még egyszer kutatóan ránézett, majd szó nélkül folytatta a főzést.

Amint Yoh felért a szobájába, csendben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Elég sötét volt, így csak az ajtó alatt beszűrődő halvány ragyogás világította meg a teret, de így is ki tudta venni a futonján ülő alakot. Kitapogatta a kapcsolót és felgyújtotta a villanyt. Hao kicsit összeszorította szemeit a hirtelen jött sok fénytől, de mosolyogva üdvözölte Yoht.

- Kényelmes volt az utazás, otouto? – inkább kíváncsiság volt a hangjában, s nem gúny, de Yoh ezen is felhúzta magát.

- Igen, igen… nagyon kellemes volt! Nem elég hogy csurom vizes voltam, de még tiszta sár is lettem! Hááápcuuu! – prüszkölt egy hangosat – Ráadásul meg is fáztam!

Hao szégyenlősen vakarta feje hátulját.

- Gomen.

Yoh beletörődően sóhajtott, majd leült Hao mellé a futonra és átadta neki a tálat.

- Tessék, ezt neked hoztam. – mondta halkan.

Hao egy ideig csak üresen meredt a tálra.

- És te? Biztos éhes vagy. – kérdezte és felé kínálta a tálat.

- Bocs, de nem kívánok semmit… - magyarázta és beletúrt a hajába.

- Yoh, muszáj enned! Ez így nem egészséges. – makacskodott, és pálcikájával összefogott egy hús darabot, majd testvére felé hajolt – Mond, hogy: ÁÁÁ.

- Ha-Hao! – pirult el közelségétől – Ez olyan gyerekes!

- Az is hogy éhezteted magad! Tessék enni! – parancsolt rá.

Yoh durcásan kinyitotta száját, és hagyta hogy Hao megetesse. Az utolsó falatnál megcsúszott bátyja keze, így Yoh arcára ment a fele.

- Hopsz, bocsi otouto! – hajolt közelebb hozzá bűnbánóan.

- Se-semmi… - dadogta, mert Hao nem akart megállni – Mégis mit…

Nem tudta végig mondani a mondatot, mert Hao elkezdte lenyalogatni róla az ételt. Először szép körkörös mozdulatokkal, majd kezével megfogta Yoh állát. Kicsit felemelte, hogy a lecsurgó szafthoz is hozzáférjen. Hosszan végighúzta nyelvét Yoh nyakán, egészen a szája sarkáig. Yoh beleremegett, és lehunyta a szemeit. Hao lerakta kezéből a tálat, s immár két kézzel a falnak döntötte Yoht. Majd újra odahajolt hozzá, egészen közel, bele az arcába.

Yoh még mindig csukott szemmel lihegett, de nem próbálta magától ellökni testvérét. Hao ezt bíztató jelnek vette és egy puszit nyomott az állára. Yoh kieresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt és kitárta ajkait. De Haonak egyenlőre nem volt szándékában csókot lopni tőle, sokkal jobb terve volt. Furcsa tűz villant szemében, s nyelvével végignyalta Yoh szájának körvonalát. Yoh halkan felnyögött és megremegtek ajkai.

- Hao… Hagyd abba…! – zihálta, s résnyire kinyitotta szemeit.

Testvére gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Mégis micsodát, otouto? Nem csináltam semmi olyasmit… - lehelte Yoh ajkait nézve.

- Hát éppen ez az… - de elharapta a mondatot, mikor rájött hogy elárulta magát.

Szégyenlősen oldalra kapta a fejét.

- Nem hallottam jól otouto… - húzta az idegeit.

Egy újjal végighaladt Yoh nyakának vonalán, majd gyengéden visszafordította az arcát.

- Ha azt akarod hogy csókoljalak meg, csak egy szavadba kerül. - s csábosan felé közelített szájával.

Yoh félig nyitott ajkakkal sóhajtozott, és megbabonázva bámulta testvére száját. A fenébe! Gondolta magába. Miért kell Haonak mindig ilyen helyzetbe hoznia… Nagyon jól tudja mire vágyom… Csak játszik velem…

Hao sejtette hogy Yoh emiatt tétovázik, ezért elmosolyodott.

- A parkban nem voltál ilyen makacs, Yoh.

Yoht elöntötte a pír és elkezdte fejét ütlegelni a kezével.

- Ne… nem akarok erről beszélni! – hadarta zavarában.

Hao halkan kuncogott. Pontosan ilyen reakciót várt Yohtól. Olyan kis ártatlan volt… Már ő is alig bírt magával. Lefogta mindkét kezét, és apró puszit lehelt rájuk. Amire Yohn ismét remegés futott végig. Majd az idősebb iker visszatért Yoh arcának csókolgatásához. Ezúttal egész közel megérintette az ajkai szélét, s szórakozottan cirógatni kezdte az orra hegyével. Yoh nyögve apró rést nyitott száján, amin Hao végighúzta sajátját.

- Hao… Miért… Miért csinálod ezt velem? – nyöszörögte kéjes hangon.

- Mert te is akarod, otouto… - suttogta végig Yoh ajkait nézve, majd lassan megindult feléjük.

De mikor elérte volna őket gyorsan visszarántotta fejét. Yoh beugrott, mert hirtelen akart utána kapni, de a levegőt érte csak el. Hao csak erre várt. Elégedetten elmosolyodott és újból közelebb hajolt hozzá. Mikor újra hárított öccse elől, az elkapta a köpenyét és erősen megszorította. Lihegve és kipirultan nézett fel rá. Pontosabban csak a szájára összpontosított. Yoh már teljesen elvesztette a fejét, és nem bírta türtőztetni magát. Tudta, hogy Haonak pont ez volt vele a célja.

- H…Hao. – nézett rá könyörgő tekintettel.

Az idősebb iker megértette az üzenetet és megemelte Yoh állát, s végre igazából megcsókolta. Szenvedélyesen marcangolta ajkait, s nyelvével utat tört magának testvére szájába. Yoh nyögve engedte érvényesülni őt és teljesen hozzádőlt Haohoz, aki a dereka körül átkulcsolta a kezeit. Yoh sem fogta vissza magát, kiadott magából minden felgyülemlő szenvedélyt. Hevesen beletúrt testvére hajába, és átkarolta a nyakát. Hao egyik kezét felfedezőútra engedte, s becsúsztatta Yoh köntösébe az ujjait, így simogatva végig közvetlenül a mellkasán. Yoh belenyögött a csókba.

- Ha...Hao…

- Hm? – mordult fel az idősebb iker, és lejjebb csúsztatta kezét, egészen Yoh hasáig.

Yoh zihálva elvált testvére ajkaitól, és a vállára hajtotta fejét. Hao erre abbahagyta a simogatást és átkarolta öccse hátát. Yoh belemarkolt testvére köpenyébe, és hozzábújt.

- Jól vagy, otouto? – kérdezte kedvesen Hao.

Yoh csak behunyta a szemeit.

- Yoh? – hallotta bátyja féltő hangját, s ez kis bátorságot adott neki.

Bizonytalanul elhúzódott tőle, de csak a padlót bámulta zavaros tekintettel.

- Én… ne-nem tudom. – motyogta.

Hao óvatosan megsimogatta az arcát.

- Ne küzdj magad ellen, Yoh. Így csak saját magad kínzod vele. – vigasztalta.

- Hao… én… én – makogta pirulva – veled akarok lenni… - mondta ki nagy nehezen.

Hao magához húzta és átölelte a hátát.

- Hallani akarom a hangod, érezni hogy itt vagy mindig mellettem… - tört fel belőle a váratlan vallomás – Érezni akarom, ahogyan megcsókolsz…

Itt megremegett a hangja, és vágyakozva felnézett testvére szájára.

Hao nem habozott sokáig, lágyan összeérintette ajkaikat, majd rövid időn belül el is váltak.

- Én is ugyan ezt szeretném, Yoh. Azt akarom, hogy boldog legyél… - búgta megnyugtatóan a fülébe.

- Engem már az is boldogsággal tölt el, hogy velem vagy. – mondta neki őszintén, és elmosolyodott.

Hao halkan felnevetett, és beletúrt Yoh hajába, majd felállt.

- Most hogy ezt megbeszéltük, tudnál adni nekem is egy köntöst? – kérdezte ártatlanul az idősebb iker.

Yoh is felállt és a szekrényből előhalászott egy tiszta alvóruhát neki, s már nyúlt volna egy futonért is, de Hao hangja megállította.

- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne. – mondta – Feltűnő lenne reggel, ha esetleg Anna betoppanna.

Yoh elgondolkozott, de belátta, hogy Haonak igaza van.

- De mégsem aludhatsz a földön! – méltatlankodott.

- Ki mondta hogy ott akarok aludni? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét és immár a köntösbe bugyolálva, bebújt Yoh futonjába.

- Hé, én sem vagyok hajlandó a padlón tölteni az éjszakát! – kezdte Yoh, de testvére csak lágyan elmosolyodott.

- Azt se mondtam, hogy te fogsz ott aludni. Elég nagy ez a futon kettőnknek is, otouto. – mutatott maga mellé, és félrehúzta a takarót.

Yoh elpirult és megrázta a fejét.

- A-azt már nem! Inkább alszom a földön…

Hao felkuncogott.

- Nyugi, Yoh. Nem áll szándékomban lefeküdni veled. Legalábbis még nem. – mondta sejtelmesen.

- Ha-Hao! – pirult el még jobban Yoh.

Hao felnevetett, majd megfogta öccse csuklóját és lehúzta maga mellé. Átkarolta és lágyan megcsókolta. Yoh nem tudott ellentmondani neki, ezért hagyta hogy kényeztesse. Észre sem vette, hogy Hao ledönti a futonra, hogy átöleli, betakarja, végül egy puszit lehel a homlokára.

Csak azt tudta, hogy vele van, és most csak ez számított. Átfonta a mellkasa körül a karjait és hozzádörgölőzött.

- Oyasumi, otouto… - suttogta halkan Hao öccse fülébe, de Yoh már nem válaszolt neki.

Testvére oltalmazó karjaiban nyomta el az édes álom.

Folytatása Következik

* * *

Olyan aranyosaaaaaaaaaak :) Egyszerűen náluk cukibb ikerpár nincs a világon XD Remélem ez a feji is tetszett mindenkinek, és kérlek írjatok véleményt! Köszike 


	4. 4 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:**  
**Onegai:** Kérlek  
**Arigatou:** Köszönöm  
**Kissa:** Káromkodás, kb annyit tesz: Fenébe! Francba!  
**Hai:** Igen  
**Watashi mo: **Jelentése: Én is. Tudom nem túl fantáziadús dalcím, de nem ez volt a lényeg XD  
**Gomen: **Bocsi, bocsánat  
**Ikuzo: **Gyerünk! Indulás! Rajta! ilyenek.

* * *

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből

**4. Fejezet**

A kora délelőtti napfény izzása, lágyan beragyogta a szobát, ahol az ikrek aludtak. Bár egy ablak sem volt, a tolóajtó alatti résen elég sok fény beszivárgott a szobába.

Egy kósza hajtincs csiklandozta a fiatalabb iker arcát, így lassan ébredezni kezdett. Laposakat pislogva kinyitotta szemeit, hogy megtudja mi keltette fel. Morogva lesöpörte magáról a hajszálakat, de ekkor egy másik mordulást is hallott. Ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét, vette csak észre, hogy nincs egyedül…

Ijedten hőkölt hátra, amikor felismerte a mellette fekvő alakot. De nem jutott messzire, mivel még mindig magán érezte Hao erős karjainak szorítását. Ahogy végignézett magukon, elpirult, de nem mozdult meg. Nem akarta felkelteni a testvérét. Olyan békésnek tűnt… Egy kis mosollyal a szája sarkában szuszogott. Yoh nem tehetett róla, de nem tudta levenni Haoról a szemeit. Sose látta még ilyen boldogan és őszintén mosolyogni. Minél tovább nézte, annál jobban rabul ejtette a nyugodtság és békesség ami belőle áradt, és annál jobban nyugodott meg ő is. Óvatosan közelebb húzódott hozzá, majd belemarkolt a köntösébe, s szorosan hozzábújt. Erre Hao mocorogni kezdett.

Yoh belefúrta arcát a mellkasába, de nem mert felnézni. Tudta hogy felébresztette.

- Yoh? Már fent is vagy? – hallatszott az álmoskás hangja.

Yoh pirulva bólintott, de nem akarta hogy Hao is meglássa, ezért teljesen hozzádörgölte arcát bátyja mellkasába.

Hao szorosabbra vonta körülötte az ölelést.

- Jól aludtál, otouto? – kérdezte csendesen.

Yoh csak egy újabb bólintással válaszolt. Viszont Hao erre már felkuncogott.

- Mi az? Elvitte a cica a nyelved? – cukkolta, majd kicsit eltávolodott tőle.

- Ne-nem… - makogta – Csak…

Hao megemelte az állánál fogva, így Yoh kénytelen kelletlen felfedte előtte zavarát.

- Oh… már értem. – mosolyodott el huncutul, mire Yoht teljesen elöntötte a pír és kibújt a kezei közül.

- Micsodát?!

- Ha zavar, csak szólj. – mondta komolyabb hangon Hao és felült.

Yoh közelebb mászott hozzá, és átkarolta a derekát.

- Nem zavar, csak… furcsa. – vallotta be félénken.

Hao finoman beletúrt a hajába.

- Én vagyok a furcsa? – kérdezte halkan.

- Nem… vagyis… - kereste a szavakat – Nem tudom hogy helyes e, amit csinálunk.

- De hát nem is csináltunk semmit. – mosolyodott el Hao.

- Tudod hogy értem! – emelte fel egy kicsit a hangját – Te vagy az első, aki így közeledett felém…

- Ha ez megnyugtat, nekem is te vagy az első, aki felé közeledek. – magyarázta az idősebb iker, majd felültette Yoht az ölébe.

Átkulcsolta kezeit a derekán, és megcsókolta a homlokát. Yoh pirulva elmosolyodott, és átkarolta bátyja nyakát.

- Amúgy meg, jó reggelt otouto.

Yoh értetlenül elhúzódott, majd mikor látta, hogy Hao ajkaira egy gonosz mosoly ül ki, nagyot nyelt.

- Mi az? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Yoh.

- Nem kapok egy jó reggelt csókot? – heccelődött.

Yoh zavarában csak tátogni tudott de nem mozdult Hao öléből.

- Na! Onegai! – könyörgött gyerekesen és végigsimított Yoh arcán.

Yoh pirulva közelebb hajolt hozzá, de a szája előtt megállt. A szíve lázasan dobogott, és csak Hao ajkait bámulta. Amik egy halvány mosolyra húzódtak, majd kinyíltak.

- Kérlek… - suttogta.

Ez bátorságot adott Yohnak és szorosan becsukta a szemeit.

Gyorsan közelebb hajolt hozzá és egy apró puszit nyomott testvére szájára. Majd zihálva hátrahúzódott és várta Hao reakcióját.

- Ez meg mi volt? – pislogott ártatlanul és közelebb húzta magához Yoht.

- Most miért nézel így? – durcizott Yoh.

Hao felnevetett.

- Ez olyan volt, mintha két óvodás próbálgatná milyen csókolózni. Mert ez minden volt, csak nem csók. – kuncogott – De azért aranyos volt.

- Örülj neki, hogy ennyit kaptál! – heveskedett a fiatalabbik iker, mert szégyellte hogy ilyen ügyetlen.

Hao belehajolt egészen az arcába, mire Yoh elnémult.

- Mint mondtam, ez nem volt csók. – suttogta szenvedélyesen – Repetát kérek…

Yoh erre megint elpirult, de ki akarta köszörülni a csorbát. Nagyot nyelt és megint Hao ajkait kezdte el tanulmányozni.

- Ez az utolsó… - suttogta félénken és újra hozzáért testvére szájához.

Ezúttal kicsit hosszabb ideig, és már a nyakát is átkarolta. Majd lihegve vált el tőle, és pirulva várta az újabb kritikát.

Hao megint üres tekintettel bámult rá, de úgy mint akit most ért a világ legnagyobb csapása, hogy „ilyen egy csók?".

- Mond csak, otouto… - kezdte – Te mit csinálsz amikor megcsókollak? Mert hogy nem figyelsz az biztos…

Yoh rákvörös lett és kétségbeesetten elkezdte rázni a fejét.

- Mégis mire kéne figyelnem? Olyankor nem jut eszembe semmi értelmes dolog! – mentegetőzött – Csak úgy… érzem és kész.

Szállt vitába Haoval, aki mosolyogva hallgatta.

- Akkor most figyelj, mert megmutatom, milyen egy igazi csók… - suttogta huncutul.

Yoht váratlanul érte Hao letámadása, de engedte hogy átkarolja őt, és összeérintse ajkaikat. Először csak finoman kóstolgatta őket, majd harapdálni kezdte, amire Yoh felnyögött és szorosabban bújt hozzá.

- Nyisd ki kicsit a szád. – lehelte bele a csókba.

Yoh habozás nélkül kitárta ajkait előtte és érezte hogy azonnal beléhatol a nyelvével. Ahogy össze-összeértek, megremegett és egyre erősödő gyengédség lett úrrá rajta. Szinte már belefolyt Hao karjaiba, aki nem panaszkodott, csak tartotta őt és tovább kényeztette.

Yoh minden erejét összeszedte, és összpontosítani próbált, magára a csókra. De nem tudott, egyszerűen csak Haora tudott gondolni.

Végül az idősebb iker elhúzódott tőle, de Yoh lihegve sóvárgott a folytatás után. De csak egy figyelmeztető ujjat kapott az ajkaira.

- Most már érted, otouto? Egy csók attól tökéletes, ha alatta nem tudsz másra gondolni, csak a partneredre. Ettől lesz olyan szenvedélyes. – magyarázta mosolyogva, majd megint kuncogva hozzá tette – Egy jó csók kezdete, sok esetben egy felejthetetlen éjszakát jelent.

Yoh értetlenül pislogott.

- Öhm, Hao… reggel van. – mondta bizonytalanul, mire testvére kezébe temette az arcát.

- Arra céloztam, hogy egy jó csókkal már félig lefektethettelek volna! – csattant fel kicsit durcásan, de elérte a kívánt hatást.

- Ha-Hao! – kiáltotta Yoh pirulva – Ez nem vicces!

Erre a bátyja megint felvette a szokásos gúnyos mosolyát és egy hirtelen mozdulattal ledöntötte Yoht a futonra.

- Nem is annak szántam… - suttogta a fülébe, majd éppen hogy csak hozzáérve megnyalta azt.

Yohn végfutott a hideg, és oldalra kapta a fejét.

- Még mindig te jössz. Lássuk mit tanultál. – vigyorodott el Hao.

Yoh most nem pirult el, ami eléggé meglepte Haot. A kisebbik iker ezen felbátorodva átkarolta a nyakát és elkezdte magához húzni lefelé. Már csak centik választották el őket egymástól, amikor belehasított a szoba csöndjébe a ménkű.

- Yoh, felkeltél már?! – jött Anna ébresztő kiabálása.

- Esküszöm, megfojtom…! – ígérte Hao, és csalódottan oldalra vágta magát.

Yoh most gyorsan kapcsolt.

- Igen! – mondta gyorsan, amire Hao ijedten ült fel.

- Te megőrültél? Most be fog nyitni!

De még végig se mondta a mondatot, máris hallotta a közeledő lépteket.

- Gyorsan, a ruháid! – mutatott a futon mellé.

Hao sebtében fölkapta őket, miközben Yoh az ajtóhoz rohant. De elkésett…

- YOH! – rántotta el Anna a tolóajtót, s a fiatalabbik iker tudta, hogy elvesztek – Ezt meg hogy képzelted?!

- Meg tudom magyarázni! Ez csak… - kezdte, de Anna közbevágott.

- Eddig aludni! Van bőr a képeden…! – tajtékzott.

Viszont Yohnak nagy kő esett le a szívéről.

- Ja igen! Mármint, nem! – egészítette ki magát, a médium szúrós pillantását látva.

A szeme sarkából hátra pillantott, de a testvérét nem látta sehol.

- Hhhhúúú! – eresztett ki egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.

Anna elvágtatott mellette, de amint meglátta a futont, ledermedt. Yoh felé fordult, és kutató tekintettel nézett rá.

- Te valamit titkolsz előlem, Yoh… - suttogta.

Yoh nagyot nyelt.

- É-én nem titkolok semmit! – győzködte a lányt, amilyen magabiztosan csak tudta.

- Vagy inkább mondjam úgy, hogy valakit? – vitte be a kegyelemdöfést.

Yoh erre már nem válaszolt semmit.

- Szóval így állunk! Mégis hogy gondoltad ezt? – tornyosult fölé – Hol van, és ki az?

- Ne-nem tudom miről beszélsz… - sütötte le a szemét félénken.

Tudta, hogy ebből már nem másznak ki.

- Nem vagyok hülye, Yoh! Először is, tegnap egy tányérral több volt a mosogatóban, ma fönt ettél a szobádban, és most a futon. – sorolta a buktatókat.

- Mi van a futonnal? – döbbent meg Yoh, mert tényleg nem értette mit talált rajta furcsának Anna.

- Két mélyedés van benne. Tehát nem egyedül aludtál, az biztos. – itt hirtelen összeszűkült a szeme – Ha megtudom, hogy egy másik lányt rejtegetsz, nem állok jót magamért!

Yoh nem tudott válaszolni, úgy ledöbbent. Nekik eszükbe sem jutott hogy a futon ilyen árulkodó jel lehet…

- Nem rejtegetek senkit! – emelte kicsit fel a hangját.

De amint Anna újból fölétornyosult, behúzta a nyakát.

- Utoljára kérdezem, Yoh. Hová rejtetted? – suttogta fenyegetően.

Yoh gyorsan elrebegett egy „Miatyánkot" majd jól érthetően azt mondta:

- Nem-rej-te-ge-tek-sen-kit! – szótagolta.

- YOH! – kiáltott rá, és belemarkolt a gallérjába, s a keze vészesen remegett.

- Eressz már el! Mondtam, hogy nincs itt senki! – próbálta lerázni magáról Annát, aki fenyegetően felemelte a jobb kezét.

- Ne szórakozz velem! – azzal lesújtani készült a híres jobbegyenesével.

Yoh szorosan becsukta a szemeit, és várta a csattanást. De nem érdekelte. Magában megfogadta, hogy nem árulja be Haot…

CSATT

A hang megérkezett, de az ütés nem. Yoh érezte, hogy egy gyengéd kéz kulcsolódik a vállára. Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és látta hogy Anna tenyere néhány centivel az arca előtt állt meg. Pontosabban lefogták.

- Engedd el. – suttogta a hang tulajdonosa fenyegetően, és Yoh feje mellett előre hajolt.

A haja súrolta az arcát, ezért Yoh egy kicsit összerándult.

- Hao. – mondta semleges hangon Anna, de nem mozdult.

Az említettnek a szeme se rebbent, de hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak, megszorította a médium csuklóját. Aki erre összeráncolta a szemöldökét és morcosan elengedte Yoht.

Hao egy kis ideig még szugerálta sötét tekintetével, majd ő is elengedte a lányt, de az egyik keze továbbra is Yoh vállán pihent.

- Anna. – biccentett neki gúnyosan mosolyogva.

Yoh óvatosan testvérére pillantott, aki nyugtatóan megszorította a vállát.

- Mit keresel itt? – tette fel a legésszerűbb kérdést a médium.

- Gondoltam meglátogatom a kedves öcsikémet. – mosolygott és beleborzolt Yoh hajába.

Aki ezen kicsit meglepődött, de pirulva tűrte. Anna megemelte egyik szemöldökét úgy figyelte az ikreket.

- Takarodj a házamból. – mondta neki olyan nyugodt hangon, ahogy csak tudta.

- Ne légy ilyen ünneprontó! – válaszolta csalódott hanglejtéssel – Különben is, ez nem a te házad. Az Asakura család birtokában van, és ha jól tudom, te nem tartozol bele. – vágott vissza, szándékosan kihagyva a „még" szót.

Anna majdnem felrobbant a dühtől.

- Mégis hogy képzeled, hogy csak úgy beállítasz ide, minden meghívás nélkül, aztán még ki is osztasz?! – pattogott felháborodva.

- Yoh hívott meg. – itt megint megszorította öccse vállát, hogy még véletlenül se szóljon közbe – Az ő vendége vagyok. És nem osztottalak ki, csak bátorkodtam kifejezni nemtetszésemet Yoh bántalmazását illetően.

Anna egy ideig tanakodott magában, majd Yoh felé fordult.

- Minden amit tesz, a te felelősséged, Yoh. Remélem tudod. – világosította föl, majd sarkon fordult és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

Yoh még mindig dermedve állt, és nem akarta elhinni, hogy ennyivel megúszták. Hao hangja végül kizökkentette.

- Jól vagy, otouto?

Yoh bólintott, majd pirulva hozzá tette.

- Nem kellett volna miattam előjönnöd. – motyogta és elkapta a fejét – Most miattam…

Itt elhallgatott, mert érezte hogy Hao hátulról átöleli a derekát és szorosan magához húzza.

- Nem engedem, hogy bántson téged. – suttogta komor hangon – Mindentől meg foglak védeni…

Duruzsolta a kisebbik iker fülébe, akinek felgyorsult a szívverése és még jobban elpirult.

- Hao… - fordult félig hátra, hogy láthassa az arcát, de helyette az ajkaival találkozott.

Gyengéden kapcsolódtak össze, és ízlelték meg egymást. Yoh feje fölött hátravitte kezeit, így át tudta ölelni Hao nyakát. Az idősebb iker óvatosan maga felé fordította Yoht, hogy kényelmesebben hozzá férhessen szájához.

Végül megszakította a csókot, s Yoh bátyja vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Arigatou. – mondta pirulva, és érezte hogy Hao erős karjai körülölelik őt.

- Én köszönöm, hogy nem akartál elárulni. De legközelebb ne adj neki okot, hogy felkapja a vizet. – kuncogott gonoszul.

Yoh is halkan felnevetett.

- Legközelebb beköplek. – cukkolta, és mosolygós szemekkel nézett fel rá.

- Ezt megjegyeztem… - húzódott el tőle vigyorogva.

Yoh nem tudta abbahagyni a somolygást, egyszerűen túl aranyos volt Haot így hallgatnia.

- Viszont, meglepett, hogy Anna ilyen könnyen beadta a derekát. – morfondírozott Hao.

- Nyugi, meglesz a következménye. Kétszer olyan gyötrelmes edzést fog kitalálni. – siránkozott a szenvedő alany.

- Az csak a hasznodra válik, otouto. – tette hozzá gúnyosan.

- Remélem te is kapsz belőle… - morgolódott Yoh.

- Heh, nekem nincs szükségem rá, otouto. – válaszolta magabiztosan.

- Oh, valóban? – nézett rá kíváncsian.

Hao megint felvette a szokásos önelégült vigyorát, és mielőtt Yoh bármit reagálhatott volna, egyszerűen eltűnt előle.

Egyet pislogott, de máris érezte, hogy valaki megragadja hátulról a karját és megemeli. A következő pillanatban rávágódott a futonra. Az első amit meglátott, Hao ártatlan arckifejezése volt.

- Lassú vagy, Yoh. – mondta, azzal lehajolt hozzá, hogy újra megcsókolhassa.

Yoh pirulva kibújt alóla.

- Ha-Hao! Nem gondolod, hogy elég már a „jó reggelt" csókokból? – kérdezte félénken.

- Hehe. Abból sosem elég. – mászott utána, de Yoh továbbra is kitartóan hátrált előle.

- Mennünk kéne ebédelni… - makogta, s ezzel sikerült megállásra késztetnie Haot.

- Már ebédidő van? – döbbent meg.

Yoh megkönnyebbülten bólintott.

- Akkor jöhet a „jó étvágyat" csók. – mondta huncutul mosolyogva és megemelte öccse állát.

Majd hevesen rávetette magát ajkaira.

- Mmmm! – kapálózott, s küzdött az élvezet ellen – Mmm… Hao!

De testvére csak belemosolygott a csókba, és átölelte őt.

- Jó étvágyat, otouto. – suttogta két lélegzetvétel között.

Yoh végül feladta, és engedte hogy Hao hátradöntse őt. Pirulva felnyögött, amikor beleharapott az ajkaiba, de nem szólt semmit.

Ha ilyen a „jó étvágyat" csók, gondolta, akkor milyen lehet egy „jó éjszakát"…?

Miután kifogytak a szuszból, Hao végre elengedte Yoht, aki így fel tudott ülni. A haja az égnek állt, és ki volt pirulva. S úgy lihegett, mint aki most futotta le Anna legújabb edzéstervét.

- Hhh… Ha-Hao… - fújtatott – Le kéne mennünk enni.

Hao felkuncogott és hátulról átölelte a mellkasát.

- Máris elfáradtál? – suttogta a fülébe.

Yoh elkapta a fejét és nehezen lefejtette magáról testvére karjait. Felállt és előkotorta a ruháikat a szekrényből.

- Öltözz át. – dobta oda neki.

Hao fáradtan nyúlt utánuk, de elkezdte kifordítani a nadrágját. Közben Yoh elfordult és a köntöse rejtekében felráncigálta magára a gatyáját. Már éppen az ingét gombolta, amikor is apró nesz ütötte meg a fülét. Épp olyan, mint amikor egy öv, és egy gazdátlan köpeny zuhan a földre.

Yoh ledermedt de nem mert megfordulni.

- Tudsz adni egy felsőt, otouto? – jött Hao bizonytalan hangja.

- Ke-keresek egyet. – mondta gyorsan, és lekapott egy pótruhadarabot a polcról.

- Te… tessék. – nyújtotta át neki, de nem fordult felé.

Háttal állt neki, s elég kicsavarodott pózban tartotta. De Hao nem vette el, csak Yoht bámulta. Majd mikor rájött mi baja, elmosolyodott.

- Hao…? – kérdezett rá bizonytalanul Yoh.

De ekkor érezte, hogy egy meleg kéz felsiklik a karján, el a póló mellett, majd egy mellkas is hozzásimult.

- Hao! – kiáltott fel ijedten és teljesen elöntötte a pirosság.

- Hm? – lehelt a fülére, amitől Yoh megborzongott.

- Vegyél már fel valamit! – szólt rá, s a szíve a torkában dobogott.

- Nem akarsz látni, otouto? – cukkolta.

- Nem! Persze hogy nem! – rázta meg zavarában, s elég hevesen a fejét.

Az idősebb iker erre még jobban hozzásimult.

- Miért nem? Ha akarod, többet is mutatok neked. – gyengéden maga felé fordította, s így Yoh szembe találta magát egy igéző szempárral – Csak neked…

Yoh nyelt egy nagyot, de a tekintete akaratlanul is végigsiklott Hao izmos felsőtestén. Ha eddig vörös volt, akkor most még jobban az lett.

De erőt vett magán, és remegő kézzel odanyújtotta neki a fehér pólót.

- Remélem jó lesz. – motyogta és kibújt Hao karjai közül.

Azaz csak bújt volna, mert testvére átkulcsolta a nyakát.

- Segítesz? – hajolt közelebb hozzá.

Yoh nem válaszolt, csak elvette tőle a pólót. Lassan kifordította, majd nagyot nyelt, s áthúzta bátyja fején. Közelebb kellett hajolnia, hogy a haját is kibújtassa belőle, így teljesen át kellett fognia a nyakát. Utána fogta a kezeit és mutatva nekik az utat, belécsúsztatta az ujjakba.

Mikor végzett, Yoh pirulva elhúzódott tőle. Hao elmosolyodott és köszönet képpen egy apró puszit nyomott a homlokára.

- Menjünk enni, otouto.

Yoh is helyeslően bólintott, majd hogy oldja a benne felgyülemlő érzelmeket, viccesen azt mondta.

- Már épp ideje volt. Fél órája könyörgöm, hogy menjünk enni!

Hao halkan felkuncogott.

- Nem nagyon vettem észre, hogy tiltakoznál. – nézett vissza rá az ajtóból.

- Ne tereld el a szót! – szólt rá pirulva Yoh, és becsukta mögöttük az ajtót.

Hao válaszképpen megfogta a kezét és elkezdte húzni az ebédlő felé. De mielőtt odaértek volna, Yoh megtorpant.

- Anna előtt fogd vissza magad. – kérte bátyját, és elengedte a kezét.

Aki egy csalódott sóhajjal és durcás arckifejezéssel követte az asztalhoz.

Amint beléptek a szobába, egyből szemet szúrt nekik, hogy egyel kevesebb teríték van. Anna sem ült az asztalnál, hanem már a nappaliban nézte az aznapi sorozatát.

Yoh elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ezzel szemben Hao úgy tűnt jól szórakozik.

- Hehe, így akar visszavágni? – morfondírozott.

- Gyere, keresek neked valami kaját. – suttogta halkan, nehogy Anna meghallja.

Beráncigálta testvérét a konyhába, de nagy meglepetésére üres volt minden. Tehát a médium erre is felkészült.

- Hhhh… - sóhajtott Yoh – Akkor nincs más hátra, osztozunk.

- Én nem vagyok éhes. – jelentette ki Hao, de ekkor megkordult a gyomra – Kissa…

Yoh felnevetett.

- A gyomrod mást mond. – de mikor látta hogy bátyja csak legyint, hozzá tette – Tegnap se ettél semmit. Én ettem meg az egészet… - motyogta bűnbánóan, de aztán eszébe jutott Hao akciója, és elpirult.

- Az edzések miatt, neked több szükséged van rá, mint nekem.

- Nem érdekel! Enni fogsz, és kész! – akaratoskodott és határozottan leültette maga mellé.

Yoh kettévágta a hússzeletet és elosztotta a rizst kétfelé. Viszont csak egy pár pálcikájuk volt.

- Öhm… és most? – kérdezte Hao.

Yoh bekapott egy szeletet, majd a pálcikát Hao felé nyújtotta.

- Komolyan egyesével akarunk enni? – nevetett fel, de azért belekóstolt a rizsbe.

De ezután nem adta vissza Yohnak az evőeszközt, hanem az ő szelet húsából felcsíptetett egy darabot és felé nyújtotta.

Yoh pislogott párat, de azért elfogadta a felé nyújtott ételt. Hao elmosolyodott, amit Yoh is viszonzott.

- Így talán gyorsabb?

- Határozottan. – válaszolta vigyorogva az idősebb iker és most magának szúrt fel egy hús szeletet.

Ez így ment egy pár percig, majd az egyik alkalommal Yoh mellé nyelt. Köhögni kezdett, közben Hao megütögette a hátát.

- Kö… köszi. – nyögte ki fuldokolva, és megtörölte a szája szélét.

- Nincs mit, otouto, de maszatos vagy. - kuncogta, majd Yoh válaszát meg sem várva közelebb hajolt hozzá.

Yoh reflexszerűen hátrahőkölt, de Hao az állán fogva megtartotta.

- Maradj kicsit nyugton, Yoh.

- Hao… eszedbe ne ju… - kezdte, de már az arcán érezte bátyja tisztogató nyelveit.

Yoh felmordult, és megmarkolta Hao csuklóját, az állai alatt. Testvére gyengéden leszorította őket, és tovább puszilgatta az arcát. Yoh végül megadta, s ellazította magát majd Hao mellkasának dőlt, aki így az arcáról áttért a szájára. Lassan végignyalta és harapdálta, de nem csókolta meg igazán. Yoh kezdte elveszíteni a fejét és kinyitotta ajkait, s Hao száját kutatta. De ő mindig kitért előle.

- Éhes vagy, otouto? – kérdezte, miközben szenvedélyesen rálehelt öccse arcára.

- Hhh… i-igen. – nyöszörögte és könyörgően nézett fel bátyja ajkaira.

Aki csak erre várt. Hevesen megcsókolta és játszadozni kezdett a nyelvével. Mikor Yoh már alig kapott levegőt, zihálva elváltak egymástól, s még Hao orcáján is kis pír volt. De a vágytól.

- Éhes vagy még? – kérdezte, és felé nyújtotta a tálkát.

Yoh pirulva megrázta a fejét.

- Elég volt… - rápillantott Haora, aki épp megnyalta szája szélét -… kö-köszönöm.

Ezután az ikrek elpakolták a tányérokat és indultak volna vissza a szobába, amikor Anna kiszólt nekik a nappaliból.

- Lassan a testtel, Yoh!

- Ha-hai? – fordult vissza félénken.

- Ugye nem felejtetted el az edzést? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

- Mi?! – csattant fel – De hiszen azt mondtad ma szabadnapot kapok!

- Az még azelőtt volt, mielőtt a testvéredet rejtegetted.

- De…!

- Semmi de! – majd Haohoz fordult – Te meg tedd hasznossá magad és felügyeld!

Hao felhúzta egyik szemöldökét, majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Meglesz…

- Ezt nem hiszem el…! – sopánkodott Yoh, és amint bejutott a szobába, lerogyott a fal mellé.

- Ugyan már, otouto! Nézd a jó oldalát. – próbálta felvidítani Hao – Legalább nem leszel egyedül!

- Remek… - sóhajtott – Amíg én kiköpöm a belemet futás közben, te békésen pihensz egy padon. Igen, így sokkal elviselhetőbb…

Hao felnevetett.

- Alattomos ilyet feltételezned rólam, Yoh! – guggolt le mellé a földre.

- Miért, most nem? Ezt tennéd… nem? – kérdezte remény vesztve a fiatalabb iker.

Hao komoly tekintettel nézett rá, és mindkét kezét Yoh vállaira helyezte. A szeméből csak úgy sütött az őszinteség… Yoh teljesen belepirult.

- Még szép! – vigyorodott el idétlenül.

- …csepp - Yoh kiábrándultan és durcásan bámult röhögő testvérére – Hao! Olyan idió…! – kezdte volna rázúdítani a sértések hadát, amikor Hao hirtelen lesmárolta.

Kezeit a falnak nyomta, így Yoh tehetetlen volt. Hiába próbált kapálózni, bátyja erősen szorította és megállás nélkül csókolta. Yoh egy kis idő után már nem próbált szabadulni, csak elengedte magát, amit Hao egyből észrevett és neki is gyengült a szorítása. A fiatalabb iker lassan lehunyta szemeit, és belenyögött a csókba. Erre Hao elmosolyodott és elengedte.

- Hhhh… Hao… - zihált csukott szemmel, majd mikor kinyitotta, és szembetalálta magát testvére mosolygós arcával elpirult – E-ez nem ér!

- Olyan aranyos vagy, amikor zavarban vagy, otouto. – vigyorodott el, amire Yoh csak még jobban elpirult. Végül inkább nem válaszolt semmit, csak felállt.

- Menjünk futni… - motyogta, és már vette is fel magára a súlyokat.

Mikor kiértek a kapun, Hao megtorpant és a falának támaszkodott.

- Csak egy valamit nem értek, otouto. – mondta, s mikor Yoh kérdőn felé fordult, gúnyosan elmosolyodott – Miért beszélsz többes számban?

Azzal egyre halkuló kuncogással halványulni kezdtek a körvonalai, míg végül eltűnt Yoh szeme elől.

- HAO! – kiáltott utána mérgesen, de csak újabb nevetés jött válaszul.

Yoh durcásan szelte át a környéket, mert még mindig dühös volt bátyja viselkedése miatt. Észre sem vette, hogy ugyan azon az útvonalon fut, amin tegnap is végigment a boltba menet. Elfutott egy játékbolt előtt, ahonnan kiszűrődött az eladó és a vevő hangja.

- Szeretné fiam? Biztos tetszene a húgocskájának. – mondta az öregember.

- Köszönöm nem. – mosolyodott el – Nincsen húgom.

Yoh erre megtorpant. Hiszen… ugyan az a srác volt az, aki tegnap is itt járt a kishúgával. Az lehetetlen! Hiszen még a húgát is látta…

Az ajtó csengő hangjára Yoh összerezzent, és tovább folytatja útját. De az út többi része sem volt zökkenőmentes.

Kissé lelassított, mert megakadt valamin a szeme. Az előtt a kirakat előtt állt, ahol a fehér yukatákat látta. De… most nem fehérek voltak. Mind piros, lila, vagy egyéb cifra színekben pompázott. Yoh megrázta a fejét és tovább futott. Biztos megjött az új kollekció, gondolta. Pedig jól tudta, hogy a hónap közepén nem érkezik új árucikk.

Ez kicsit elterelte figyelmét Haoról, és a vele kapcsolatos indulatairól. Mikor befordult a következő sarkon, az élelmiszerbolttal találta szembe magát.

- Köszönöm Yukou! Holnap találkozunk! – intette búcsút egy középkorú nő, aki épp a boltból lépett ki.

Ahogy Yoh jobban megnézte, rájött, hogy a tegnapi pénztáros. Kicsit megállt, hogy előre engedje.

- Köszönöm, fiatalember. – biccentett, s ekkor Yoh meglátta.

A fülbevalója… nem ugyan olyan volt, mint tegnap. Most egyszerű félholdat ábrázolt. A fiatalabb iker kétségbeesetten fordult a nő után.

- E-elnézést, asszonyom! – kiáltotta, s a nő ránézett – Tegnap is ez a fülbevaló volt magán?

- Igen, a férjemtől kaptam. – mosolyodott el – Szép darab, ugye?

- A… az… - motyogta, majd megköszönte a segítséget és elindult visszafele.

De már egyáltalán nem is figyelte merre megy. Zihálva lefékezett a zebra előtt, és háborgó gondolatait rendezgette.

Megőrült volna? Hiszen, tegnap tisztán látta, hogy olyan fülbevalót viselt, mint Hao…

- Jaj, Shinji új száma olyan király! – ujjongott mellette egy tinédzser lány.

- A címe olyan együtt érző… - sóhajtotta a barátnője – Watashi mo… - és énekelni kezdte a dalt.

Yohnál itt szakadt el a cérna. Mi történik körülötte? Álmodik? Megcsípte magát, de érezte a fájdalmat. Ébren volt.

Akkor… a tegnapit álmodtam volna? Itt mintha bomba robbant volna a fejében.

- Hao… - nyögte rekedten, és nem törődve a pirossal, lelépett a járdáról.

Hallotta az autók dudálást, a fékek csikorgását, de nem állt meg. Csak egyvalamire tudott gondolni.

„Ha a tegnapi nap nem volt valóság… akkor… akkor… Hao sem? Az nem lehet, hogy ő… hogy ő is eltűnt!"

Szerencsére élve átért a túloldalra, de ott sem állt meg. Egyenesen a park felé vette az útját, ahol tegnap találkoztak. Mert találkoztak… ebben biztos volt. Vagy csak magát akarta meggyőzni?

Lihegve rótta az ösvényeket, és kereste a helyet, ahol összeütköztek. Mikor odaért, elkiáltotta magát.

- Hao!

Semmi válasz.

- Hao! HAO! – kántálta folyamatosan, de csak a saját visszhangját hallotta.

Már a sírás határán volt, de testvére még mindig nem mutatta meg magát. Pedig ha hívja, biztos előjönne… Ha csak… nem…

Yoh lerogyott egy padra és a kezébe temette az arcát.

- Hao… - suttogta rekedten, és egy könnycsepp lefolyt az arcán.

Erre hirtelen tűz gyűlt, s néhány lépéssel mellette megjelentek a bátyja körvonalai.

- Bocs otouto, de… - kezdte Hao, de nem volt ideje befejezni, mert Yoh a nyakába vetette magát.

Úgy szorította, mintha az élete függene ettől, s egy percre sem eresztette. Próbálta visszatartani, de most hogy tudta, nem álom volt, a megkönnyebbülés eluralkodott felette. Keservesen sírni kezdett bátyja vállain.

- Yoh…? – ölelte át gyengéden – Mi a baj?

Yoh erre még hevesebben rákezdett, és teljesen Hao vállaira omlott. Aki érezte, hogy szinte ő támasztja öccsét, ezért ölbe kapta és leült vele a padra.

Ott a mellkasára fektette, és tovább simogatta a hátát. Már épp újra meg akarta kérdezni mi baja, amikor Yoh rekedten megszólalt.

- Hao… Hao, Hao! – kántálta megállás nélkül.

Tudta hogy teljesen értelmetlen, de olyan jól esett kimondania a nevét.

- Nyugodj meg, itt vagyok! – csitítgatta.

- A-azt hittem… hogy… hogy… - dadogta, de a sírástól folyton elcsuklott a hangja.

Hao nem szólt közbe, hagyta hadd adja ki magából.

- … Hogy csak… á-álom volt az egész.

- Álom? – lepődött meg az idősebb iker.

- Az a srác, a yukaták, az eladónő, minden! Minden eltűnt… - dörzsölte könnyáztatta arcát Hao köpenyébe.

- Yoh, félre beszélsz… nyugodj meg! – rázta meg gyengéden.

De Yoh nem tudott megnyugodni.

- Yoh! – itt megemelte öccse állát – Mitől félsz még mindig? Érzem, ahogy reszketsz!

Yoh belenézett bátyja mélybarna szemeibe és megszorította a köpenyét.

- Attól hogy… te sem vagy valóság. – itt lehalkította a hangját – Hogy te is el fogsz tűnni…

Haonak elkerekedtek a szemei.

- Yoh… hogy gondolhattál ilyesmit? Nem fogok eltűnni. Ígérem, csak ne sírj, rendben? – eresztett meg egy gyengéd mosolyt.

Yoh bólintott, de még mindig bizonytalan volt.

- Hao… - kezdte félénken – Megengeded, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy ez a valóság?

Hao elvigyorodott.

- Nem hiszel nekem? – majd mikor látta Yoh kisírt és kétségbeesett szemeit, bólintott – Persze hogy megengedem, otouto.

Yoh gyengéden húzni kezdte Haot lefelé, egyértelmű téve számára, mire készül. Bátyja a meglepetéstől leblokkolt, és hagyta, hogy Yoh irányítson.

Yoh tétovázva, enyhén remegő ajkakkal érintette meg bátyjáét, majd a nyakát is átkarolta. Amint hozzáért, tudta, hogy minden rendben van. Kapkodva beléhatolt nyelvével és próbálta kitapogatni Haoét. Aki amint megérezte Yoh szenvedélyét, visszanyerte önuralmát és átfonta kezeit öccse dereka körül. Gyengéden segített Yohnak találkozni az ízlelőszervével, s amint összeértek, Yoh hatalmasat rándult. Belenyöszörgött a csókba, s olyan heves tempót diktált, hogy még Hao is alig tudta követni. Yoh olyan boldog volt, mint még soha életében. Nem akart másra gondolni, csak a bátyjára, s soha többé nem akarta elengedni őt. Végül hagyta, hogy Hao átvegye a vezetést, s kis idő múlva zihálva váltak szét.

- Na, igazi vagyok? – érdeklődött viccelődve Hao.

Yoh válasz helyett hevesen átölelte, majd bólintott.

- Hhhh… - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten – Nagyon megijesztettél Yoh, ugye tudod? – túrt bele a hajába.

- Te is engem! – kapta fel a fejét – Nem jöttél, amikor hívtalak. Pedig sokszor próbáltam.

- Gomen, de azaz idegesítő kis királykisasszony, elküldött valami Postára. – vakarta meg zavartan a fejét – Mire rájöttem, és megtaláltam mi az…

Yoh hangosan felnevetett, mert elképzelte, ahogy testvére az utcákat rója, és majd kiszúrja a szemét a nagy POSTA felirat.

- Értem. – könnyebbült meg, mert egy pillanatig azt hitte, szándékosan bujkált előle – De kérlek…

Itt szorosan hozzábújt.

- Ne hagyj el soha… soha, soha, soha többé! – ismételte kétségbeesetten – Maradj velem…

Hao kedvesen adott egy puszit a homlokára, majd ő is átölelte.

- Ne aggódj, nem hagylak magadra. – s belesuttogta a fülébe – Soha többé…

- Arigatou. – bújt bele Yoh a köpenyébe.

- De most menjünk haza. Már rég otthon kéne lenned. – mondta és Yohval az ölében felállt – Bár gyorsíthatunk a folyamaton.

Yoh felkuncogott és megkapaszkodott a nyakában.

- Ikuzo. – mondta, majd érezte hogy elnyelik őket a lángok.

Tudta, hogy Hao most nem fog eltűnni mellőle, s mindvégig vele marad, vigyáz rá. És egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nem álmodik.

- „Bár, ha ez egy álom – gondolta -, akkor soha többet nem akarok felébredni belőle…"

Folytatása Következik

* * *

A következő fejezet, kb 2 hét múlva várható! Az oldalamra előbb felkerül, szal érdemes ott is nézegetni akit érdekel a folytatás:

www.gportal.hu/shaman-kings

És kérlek írjatok véleményt:) Kösziii :D


	5. 5 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:**  
**Ramen:**Japán leves  
**Tadaima:** Megjöttem! Ha valaki hazaérkezik, mindig úgy mond bejelenti magát :)  
**Itadakimasu:** Jó étvágyat! Köszönjük az ételt!  
**Oyasuminasai és Oyasumi:** Jó éjszakát!  
**Ohayou:** Jó reggelt!

* * *

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből  
**5. Fejezet**

Mikor az ikrek megérkeztek a Funbari Onsen kapuja elé, már kintről érezték a vacsora illatát. Egy nagy tál gőzölgő Ramen aromája. Yoh jól esően szagolt bele a levegőbe, s érezte hogy megkordul a gyomra.

Félénken felnézett bátyjára, aki ugyancsak éhes szemekkel tekintett le rá.

- Vajon már megtisztel egy vacsorával? – gondolkodott hangosan.

- Szerintem igen. – kuncogott – Mivel ügyesen megtaláltad a Postát.

- Nevess csak, de tudod hogy el volt dugva?? – sopánkodott mérgesen – Ráadásul most voltam először ilyen helyen…

Yoh nem bírta elfojtani röhögését, ugyanis a Posta a főtéren van, a gyalogátkelővel szemben. S elég nagy táblák hirdetik. Bár annyiban igazat adott testvérének, hogy azelőtt sose járt Postán, s azt se tudta mi fán terem.

- Akkor mire várunk? Menjünk enni, farkas éhes vagyok! – indítványozta Yoh, de bátyja nem mozdult.

- Én speciel arra várok, hogy elengedj, otouto. – mosolyodott el huncutul, mert Yoh még mindig szorosan kapaszkodott a nyakába – Nem mintha zavarna…

Erre Yoh pirulva elhúzódott tőle, és hátrált egy lépést.

- Go-gomen. – mondta félénken, s érezte hogy egy erős kéz fonódik a dereka köré.

Felnézett, s látta, hogy testvére közvetlen közelről hajol bele az arcába.

- Hao… - suttogta – Mi az…?

Az idősebb testvér csak elmosolyodott.

- Semmi, csak olyan aranyos vagy. – simított végig lágyan az arcán - Nem bírom ki, hogy itt helyben ne csókoljalak meg…

Yohnak szinte még elvörösödni sem maradt ideje, Hao máris összeérintette ajkaikat. De egy gyengéd nyalintás után szét is váltak.

- Na most már mehetünk enni.

- Oké. – nevetett fel Yoh, mert egyre jobban kezdte megszokni testvére váratlan letámadásait.

- Tadaima! – léptek be.

- Késtél, Yoh! – szólt ki a konyhából Anna.

- É-én csak…

A médium otthagyta, amin eddig ügyködött és eléjük lépett.

- Ez megtalálta a postát? – bökött Hao felé, aki elfintorodott az „Ez" jelzőre.

- Kérlek Yoh, mond meg ennek itt előttem: Igen, megtaláltam. – szűrte a fogai közt amilyen gúnyosan csak tudta.

Yoh beletörődően sóhajtott. Miért mindig ő van a kereszttűzben?

- És el is hoztad? – kérdezte, de úgy, mintha egy hülyéhez beszélne.

- Mégis micsodát? – majd mikor Anna szeme megvillant benyúlt a köpenyébe – Erre gondolsz?

Azzal átadott neki egy levelet. A médium elvette, tőle, de nem bontotta fel.

- Kitől kaptad? – érdeklődött Yoh, de nem Annától kapott választ, ezért Haohoz fordult – Kitől kapta…?

Testvére csak vállat vont, jelezve hogy nem tudja. De Yohnak volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy azt se tudja hogy kell kinyitni egy borítékot.

- Köszönöm – mondta Haonak, aki meglepetten elvonta egyik szemöldökét – Mehettek enni A tied a sarki pult 3 fiókjában van, a zacskós tészta alatt.

Yohnak leesett az álla. Oda rejtette el Hao vacsoráját…? A postát csak próbának szánta?

Valószínűleg testvére is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert azt mondta:

- Méltó lettem a szakácstudományodra?

- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! – figyelmeztette Yoh, de Hao csak nevetett.

- Itada… - kezdte, de Anna már el is tűnt a lépcsőfordulóban -… kimasu…

- Neked is, otouto. – mosolygott Hao, és leült a Yohval szembe lévő párnára.

Csendben falatoztak, amikor is az idősebb ikernek megakadt a szeme Yohn. Ahogy falta be az apró falatokat, szinte semmi másra nem koncentrált, olyan éhes volt. Mohón az egyik szószért nyúlt, de túl messze volt neki. Szerencsétlenkedése közben sikeresen feldöntötte az italát. Hao felkuncogott, és elérakta a szószos tálkát.

- A-arigatou… - makogta pirulva Yoh.

Innentől kezdve Hao folyamatosan öccsét figyelte. A kapkodó mozdulatait… éhes száját, ami most is olyan csábítónak tűnt. Főleg mikor eltűnt benne egy-egy étel. Észre se vette, hogy már nem is eszik.

- Mi a baj… Hao? – kérdezte félig kilógó pálcikával a szájából Yoh.

Hao pislogott párat, de csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs baj… egyél nyugodtan.

- Te nem vagy éhes? – mutatott a tányérjára.

- Tele vagyok, köszi. – biztosította, majd rákönyökölt az asztalra – Még így maszatosan is aranyos vagy, otouto.

Yohnak felkúszott a pirosság az arcába, s lesütötte a szemét. Majd félénken bátyjára pislogott.

- Te… te is. – suttogta, majd lerakta evőeszközeit.

Haonak gonosz vigyorra húzódtak szája sarkai.

- Nem is vagyok maszatos, Yoh. – cukkolta, s alig várta hogy hallja tőle azt a szót.

- Nem arra értettem! – védekezett pirulva – Hanem…

De itt megállt. Rájött hogy Hao mit akar hallani.

- Hanem? - hajolt át az asztal fölött.

- Se-semmi! – kapta el a fejét.

„Jaj otouto, olyan aranyos vagy…" gondolkodott Hao, s próbálta fékezni magát. Felállt és öccse mellé ült.

- Aranyosnak tartasz? – kérdezte végül őszintén.

A fiatalabb iker a kezeit tördelte zavarában, de félénken bólintott.

Hao nevetve átölelte őt, s gyengéden simogatta a hátát.

- Örülök neki.

Yoh, ezt hallva még szorosabban bújt hozzá, mert boldog volt, hogy örömet szerezhetett testvérének. Majd összeszedte minden bátorságát.

- Te is… te is nagyon aranyos vagy. – suttogta, s a vállaira dőlt – Hao…

Az idősebb Asakura lágyan elmosolyodott.

- Arigatou, otouto. – mondta, azzal hirtelen felállt, s az ölébe kapta Yoht.

- Ha-Hao! Mégis mit csinálsz? – ijedt meg.

- Felviszlek aludni. – válaszolta egyszerűen.

- De miért pont így? Tudok járni. – durcizott, s próbálta ellökni magát Hao mellkasától.

- Így sokkal romantikusabb. – hajolt le hozzá, így közvetlenül összeért a homlokuk.

Yoh pirulva elhallgatott, s hagyta, hogy bátyja ölben felvigye a lépcsőn. A nyakába karolt, de mikor felértek volna halkan belesuttogott a fülébe.

- És ha Anna meglát?

- Nyugi, leköti a levele.

- Tudod kitől kapta? – lepődött meg Yoh.

Hao bólintott.

- Az Asakura család pecsétje volt rajta.

Yoh összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Vajon mit akarhatnak? S miért csak Annának címezték a levelet…?

Észre sem vette, hogy már a szobájukban vannak, csak mikor érezte hogy Hao lerakja a futonra.

- Hol tartod a köntösöket? – nézett körbe a szobán.

- A szélső szekrény második polcán. – mutatott oda Yoh, s eldőlt fekvőhelyén.

Majd érezte hogy ráterítenek egy köpenyt.

- Hé! Ha…- kezdte, de nagyot nyelt, mikor meglátta hogy testvére félmeztelenül áll előtte -… o.

- Te nem öltözöl át, otouto? – kérdezte huncutul mosolyogva.

- D-d-de, csak addig menj ki! – kérdte pirulva.

Hao válasz helyett azonban elkezdte kicsatolni nadrágját. Yoh gyorsan elkapta a fejét, de testvére szándékosan olyan helyre hajította el, ahonnan ő is jól láthatta. „A fenébe, Hao! Hagyd már abba…" rimánkodott magában.

- Kész vagyok, megfordulhatsz. – nevetett, és közelebb ment hozzá.

Yoh megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt.

- Akkor, most ha megbocsátasz… - mondta, és jelentőségteljesen Haora nézett.

- Megbocsátok, otouto. – vigyorodott el idétlenül.

- Hao!

- Jól van, na… - morgolódott, de azért elfordult.

- És nehogy leskelődj! – parancsolt rá Yoh.

Hao sejtelmesen felnevetett.

- Miért tenném? Hisz láttam már mindent…

Yoh – miközben már a gatyáját vette le -, ledermedt.

- Te… te… - hebegte – TE LESKELŐDTÉL UTÁNAM?!

Hao vállat vont.

- Csak vigyáztam rád, nehogy bajod essen. Ki tudja mikor rontanak rád. – magyarázkodott.

- HAO! – ripakodott rá, rákvörösen.

Gyorsan felráncigálta magára a köntöst, és elé lépett.

- Mégis hogy… é-és mikor…? – kérdezte félénken.

- Mikor fürödtél. – itt elmosolyodott öccse szégyenkező arcát látva – De nyugi, mikor bemásztál, becsuktam a szemem…

- Persze! – makacskodott – Mintha kihagynál egy ilyen alkalmat!

- Nem hiszel nekem? Otouto…? – hajolt közelebb hozzá - Tudod milyen nehéz volt uralkodni magamon? De sejtettem, hogy nem örülnél neki, így visszafogtam magam.

Yoh kicsit lenyugodott, és leült testvére mellé.

- Tényleg…? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Tényleg. – borzolt bele öccse hajába, majd adott egy gyors puszit a homlokára is.

Yoh elmosolyodott és felállt. Összeszedte a szétszórt ruhákat, majd összehajtva visszarakta őket a helyükre. Az alatta lévő polcról kihúzott egy tiszta futont Hao számára. De az illetőnek más tervei voltak…

- Te mit csinálsz, Yoh?

- A fekvőhelyed. – válaszolta, majd közvetlenül az ő futonja mellé helyezte el.

- Igazán kedves tőled, de nincs szükségem rá. – hárított finoman, majd hirtelen elkapta öccse derekát és magához rántotta.

Így Yoh a futonján, s Hao ölében landolt.

- És ha szabad megkérdeznem, te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte pirulva.

- Aludni készülök. – suttogta a fülébe, s ledöntötte Yoht.

- Ha-Hao…

- Hm…? – lehelte a fülébe, s egy apró puszit nyomott a nyakára.

Yoh beleborzongott.

- Ez az én helyem… - mondta – A tied eggyel odébb van.

- Pedig nekem nincs ellenemre a tegnapi beosztás. – kuncogta.

- De Anna… - kezdte Yoh.

- Ne törődj vele. – simított végig az arcán – Különben is… elég nehéz lenne neked „jóéjszakát csókot" adnom, ha egy másik futonban aludnál.

Yoh ezen kicsit megilletődött, de nem szólt semmit.

Hao közelebb hajolt hozzá, s közvetlen közelről néztek farkasszemet. Yoh szinte elveszett azokban a vágytól szikrázó, mélybarna szemekben. Mikor bátyja orrával megcirógatta száját, sóhajtva lehunyta a szemét, és kitárta neki ajkait. Hao rögtön le is csapott rájuk, s szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdte. Amint Yoh megérezte magában a kutató, ficánkoló nyelvet, hevesen beletúrt testvére hajába és magához szorította őt.

- Tudod Yoh… - suttogta Hao két lélegzetvétel között – Most hogy ilyen jól belejöttél a csókolózásba…

Itt Yoh elhúzta fejét bátyjától, és kíváncsian nézett fel rá. Még mindig lihegett a levegőhiánytól, s teljesen ki volt pirulva.

- Úgy vélem, tovább léphetnénk egy szintet… - itt bevágott egy gonosz mosolyt.

Yoh értetlenül pislogott.

- Továbblépni…?

Hao válasz helyett újból lecsapott ajkaira, de most sokkal gyengédebben. Yoh nyögve engedte, s szorosan átkarolta fölé tornyosuló bátyja nyakát. Az idősebb iker, mikor megbizonyosodott Yoh szenvedélyéről, elengedte száját, s a nyakával folytatta a puszilgatást. Yoh kicsit meglepődött, de nem ellenkezett. Még mindig nem volt tisztában vele, mire gondol a testvére, s hajtotta a kíváncsiság.

Hao hirtelen beleszívott hajlatába, amire Yoh teste egy kis remegéssel, ajkai pedig nyögéssel válaszoltak. Beletúrt a hajába, és automatikusan hátradöntötte fejét, így szabaddá téve nyaka többi részét bátyja számára. Hao egyik kezét becsúsztatta Yoh köntöse alá, s végigsimított csupasz mellkasán. A jobb lábát - amivel eddig öccse lábai között támaszkodott -, feljebb tolta, s érezte, hogy hozzá ér valami.

Yoh ennél a pontnál értette meg, mik Hao szándékai. Egyre forróbbnak érezte a testét, s már folyamatosan zihált. De testvére motoszkálása a lábai közt, észhez térítette. Ijedten felnyögött, és feljebb tolta magát.

- Mi a baj, otouto? – mosolyodott el lágyan, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

Yoh csak kipirulva bámult rá, de nem tudott megszólalni.

- Ne mond, hogy nem élvezted. – cukkolta, s kihasználva Yoh döbbenetét, újból megcsókolta.

Kezeivel most a combját kezdte el simogatni.

- H… Hao! – nyögött fel Yoh, és elkapta a fejét – Hagyd abba…!

- Ugyan már, Yoh! A parkban olyan odaadó voltál… - majd belesuttogta a fülébe – Kívánlak…!

Azzal újból hátradöntötte őt, s lecsapott a nyakára. Yoh hiába próbálta eltuszkolni magától, egyre erőtlenebbnek érezte magát. Végül már csak azt vette észre, hogy ismét Haoba kapaszkodik. De tudat alatt harcolt ellenne…

Ez így nem jó… A csók még elmegy, de ez már túl gyors neki. Megígérte hogy ad bátyjának egy esélyt, hogy szerethesse őt. S Yoh is ugyan úgy akarta szeretni őt, mindennél jobban. Nem tudott hazudni se magának, se a testének. Kívánta Haot mindennél jobban, de volt valaki aki visszatartotta.

Anna… Nem is az, hogy a mennyasszonya volt. Inkább hogy itt volt közvetlenül a mellettük lévő szobában.

Ezekre a gondolatokra teljesen elöntötte a bizonytalanság, s elengedte Hao nyakát. S az idősebb iker is megállt.

- Yoh…? – kérdezte aggódva, mert öccse a mennyezetet bámulta.

A neve hallatán Yoh félénken ránézett.

- É-én… - kezdte.

Hao megcirógatta az arcát.

- Mi a baj? Mitől félsz?

- Anna… - kapta el pirulva a tekintetét.

Hao rámosolygott.

- Csak tőle…?

Yoh nem tudta mit válaszoljon. Ha igent mondana, azzal beismerné, hogy vágyik rá. De ha nemet mondana, az lenne vajon az igazság?

- Az zavar, hogy itt van mellettünk… - vallotta be – Le fogunk bukni.

Hao bevágott egy aranyos vigyort, s oldalra dőlt, a saját futonjára.

- Ha nem lesz itt, nem fog gátolni semmi, ugye? – kérdezte a kezére hajtott fejjel.

Yoh pirulva pislogott.

- Ha-Hao! Egy szóval sem mondtam hogy… - akadékoskodott, de testvére az ajkaira helyezte mutatóujját.

- Így megfelel? Ígérem, addig nem érek hozzád. – bizonygatta, s mélyen a szemébe nézett.

Yoh mérlegelte magában a lehetőségeket. Ha nem egyezik bele, lehet hogy Hao megsértődne rá. Biztos itt helyben… - erre a gondolatra elpirult - … szóval… megtenné. De ha elfogadja az ajánlatát, akkor legalább marad egy kis ideje felkészülni rá. Különben is, mennyi az esélye annak, hogy Anna a közeljövőben itt hagyja őt? Kisebb a nullánál…

- Megígéred? – kérdezte bátortalanul.

- Szavamat adom, otouto. – mondta, azzal megszorította a kezét.

- Akkor… jó. – motyogta.

- Heheh, most hogy ilyen jól megegyeztünk, nem akarsz idebújni hozzám? – nevetett, s félrehúzta a takaróját.

- Ne-nem! Ha Anna reggel benyit…

- Jaj, Yoh! Ne légy már ilyen nyápic! Nem fog meglátni. – türelmetlenkedett – És különben is, mi van ha meglát? Testvéreknél normális.

- Akkor sem! – makacskodott és elfordult tőle.

Határozottan magára húzta a futont, s összegömbölyödött alatta.

- Jóét, Hao.

Az idősebb iker még morgolódott egy sort, de végül Yoh hallotta, ahogy betakarózik.

Erre kicsit megnyugodott, s lehunyta szemeit. De nem tudott aludni. Olyan furcsa érzése volt… talán bűntudat? Nem, nem viselkedhet úgy mint egy kisgyerek! De akkor is… üresnek érezte magát. Belemarkolt a párnájába, de ez sem segített. Próbált helyezkedni is, hátha csak komfort hiánya van. Ez sem jött be… Mindennek tetejében még fázott is. Eszébe jutott a tegnap este, hogy milyen jól aludt bátyja karjai közt. Elpirult, de kezdte belátni, hogy hiányolja azt a melegséget és gyengédséget, ami akkor körülölelte. Viszont a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy csorba essen rajta. Inkább csendben maradt, s álmatlanul hánykolódott tovább.

Ez így ment fél órán keresztül, amikor is Hao hirtelen megszólalt.

- Alszol, otouto? – suttogta.

Yoh egy darabig fontolgatta mit feleljen, de végül inkább nem mondott semmit. Mikor Hao kieresztett egy csalódott sóhajt, s oldalra fordult, megijedt. Nem akarta becsapni őt!

- Hao…? – kérdezte halkan, mert eléggé zavarban volt.

- Igen? – fordult újra felé, de Yoh még mindig háttal feküdt neki.

- Kicsit fázom… - motyogta – Ne-nem akarsz közelebb jönni…?

Testvére nem válaszolt, csak halkan kimászott fekvőhelyéből, s átbújt Yoh mellé. Aki érezte, hogy két meleg kar húzza magához, s egy mellkas is hozzásimult. Megremegett a jóleső melegségtől, s jobban hozzádőlt.

- Arigatou… - suttogta pirulva.

- Már azt hittem, sosem kérdezed meg. – lehelte bele a fülébe lágyan Hao, s szembefordította magával öccsét.

Yoh a vállaira dőlt, és átkarolta a nyakát.

- Oyasuminasai, Hao. – hunyta le mosolyogva a szemét.

- Oyasumi, otouto. – lehelt egy finom csókot a feje búbjára.

Reggel Anna korán felkelt, s elhatározta, nem hagyja lustálkodni a fiúkat. Miután rendbe szedte magát, határozott léptekkel elindult a fiúk szobája felé.

Az ajtó előtt megállt, s azt latolgatta, hogy csendben lopózzon a fejük fölé és onnan ordítsa le őket, vagy csak simán vágja ki az ajtót.

Végül a „békésebb" megoldás mellett döntött. Halkan eltolta az ajtót, s belopózott a szobába. De amit bent látott, attól lecövekelt az ajtóban. Az ikrek egymás karjaiban aludtak, s mindkettejük arcán boldog mosoly ült… Ökölbe szorult a keze, s becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, úgy viharzott le az emeletről.

A zajra Hao mocorogni kezdett.

- Ajaj… - motyogta álmosan, mert sejtette mi volt a zaj – Otouto, fel kéne kelni.

Rázta meg finoman öccse vállát, aki erre még jobban hozzábújt.

- Nem kértem ébresztőt… - morgolódott és belefúrta arcát Hao köntösébe.

Az idősebb iker felkuncogott.

- Pedig nagyon jó módszereim vannak… - hajolt le hozzá, s finoman megcsókolta.

Yoh belenyöszörgött, és lassan felnyitotta szemeit. Néhány homályos pislogás után, kitisztult előtte a kép.

- Ha-Hao! – hőkölt hátra lihegve, s zavartan felült.

- Ohayou, otouto. – mosolygott ártatlanul.

- A frászt hoztad rám! – pirult el.

- De felkeltél. – érvelt vigyorogva, és ő is felült.

- Még olyan korán van. – ásított egyet Yoh – Miért ráztál fel…?

Haonak lehervadt az arcáról a mosoly.

- Azt hiszem nem nagyon fogsz örülni neki, Yoh… - kezdte – Anna itt járt.

Yoh ijedten az ajtó felé nézett.

- Micsoda?? Mikor? – idegeskedett.

- Nem rég viharzott ki. Feltételezem meglátta ahogy alszunk.

Yoh a kezeibe temette az arcát.

- Nyugi, otouto! – ölelte át – Nem lesz semmi baj…

- Nem lesz baj?! – fordult felé nagy lendülettel, amire Hao kicsit hátrahőkölt – Este is ezt mondtad! Anna meg fog ölni!

- Majd én megvédelek. – mosolygott, és újból magához húzta.

Yoh nagyot sóhajtott, majd ő is belekarolt.

- Akkor is felelőtlen vagy… - morogta durcásan, de nem tudott rá haragudni.

Hao kicsit elhúzódott tőle, és beleborzolt a hajába.

- Te meg aranyos. – mosolygott rá.

Yohnak az arca kezdett olyan színt ölteni, mint Anna fejkendője.

- A-attól még bajban vagyunk! – hárított, majd gyorsan felállt – Ki kell találnunk valami magyarázatot.

Hao is felállt, majd az ajtóhoz sétált. Előzékenyen kinyitotta Yohnak, hogy előreengedje. De mikor elhaladt mellette, megmarkolta a jobb könyökét, s visszarántotta. Így Yoh nekicsapódott a falnak.

- Hao! Mi ütött be…

De nem tudta végigmondani, mert egy nyelv rátalált a sajátjára. Miután elmúlt a döbbenete, ellazította kezeit, amit testvére még mindig a falnak szorított. Mikor Hao érezte öccse elernyedését, teljesen elengedte őt és egyik kezével a derekát karolta, másikkal meg a hajába túrt. Yoh is hevesen körülölelte az idősebb iker nyakát, és próbálta felvenni a ritmusát.

- H… hhh… Hao… - lihegte a csók közben.

- Hm? – hagyta el vigyorgó ajkait egy kis mordulás.

- E-erre most… ni… nincs időnk… - mentegetőzött Yoh, de továbbra is ugyan olyan hévvel kapaszkodott bátyjába.

- Akkor engedj el… - suttogta a csókba, majd belekuncogott.

Yoh csak ekkor vette észre, hogy már nem ölelik Hao karjai. Csak ő kapaszkodik belé, s simul hozzá egész testével. Erre pirulva elhúzódott tőle, és adott egy kis ütést bátyja fejére.

- Annyira… - remegett meg a keze – Annyira…

Haonak aki közben a fájó feje búbját vakarta, felcsillant a szeme.

- Annyira szeretsz? – találgatott.

- NEM! – ordított rá rákvörös fejjel.

Haonak meglágyult a tekintete, s finoman végigsimított Yoh arcán.

- Én igen.

Yohnak megremegett a tekintete, s hitetlenkedve nézett fel rá.

- Szeretlek, Yoh. – ismételte meg újra – Jobban, mint bármi mást ezen a világon…

- Hao… - borult fátyol a szemeire.

Ilyen szépet… még senki sem mondott neki. Közelebb lépett hozzá, majd hevesen hozzábújt. Egyszerűen nem tudott mit mondani neki… Csak azt tudta, hogy sosem akarja elengedni őt, örökké ölelni akarja. Egy könny kicsordult a szeméből, és egy kis nyüszítés is elhagyta ajkait.

- Yoh, rosszat mondtam? – karolta át, majd végigsimított a haján.

- Ne-nem. – mondta remegő hangon, s megrázta a fejét – Igazából… még sose mondtak nekem ilyen… ilyen szépet…!

Itt még jobban hozzábújt, s most már patakokban folytak a könnyei. Pedig nem volt szomorú, de nem tudott tenni ellene semmit.

Hao finoman megemelte az állát, s kezeivel megtörölte öccse könnyáztatta szemeit.

- Kérlek, ne sírj. – csitítgatta, s egy csókolt lehelt a csukott szemhéjaira.

Yoh halványan elmosolyodott, és egy puszit adott az alsó ajkaira.

- Nem tudom mikor szerettem beléd… - suttogta, mire Haonak elkerekedtek a szemei – Csak azt, hogy nem akarom, hogy elmúljon.

Hao felkuncogott.

- Nem fog, otouto. Nem fog… - bizonygatta, azzal adott neki egy utolsó „jó reggelt csókot", majd elindultak a földszintre.

Ahonnan furcsa zajok szűrődtek fölfele. Belépve a nappaliba megpillantották Annát, egy nagy bőrönddel a kezében.

- Ohayou, Anna… - motyogta félénken Yoh.

- Nektek is. – majd rájuk nézett – Remélem jól aludtatok…

Yoh kicsit elsápadt, de nem tudta mit mondjon. Szerencsére Hao megelőzte.

- Igen, nagyon jól. – mosolyodott el határozottan.

Anna tekintetéből csak úgy sütött a tömény gyűlölet és féltékenység, amit nyílván bátyja is észre vett.

- Yoh! – fordult hirtelen felé.

- Hai? – rezzent össze.

- Tegnap kaptam egy levelet a mentoromtól. – kezdte, s Yohnak valahogy olyan érzése volt, hogy ebből semmi jó nem fog kisülni.

- És? – szólt közbe unottan Hao.

- Elutazom, Izumoba. – jelentette ki, amire Yohnak leesett az álla.

Viszont Hao gonoszul elmosolyodott.

- Oh, érteeem. – mondta negédesen – Tehát egy ideig távol leszel?

Yoh nagyot nyelt, és fürkészve Haora nézett. Akinek továbbra sem tűnt el azaz önelégült mosoly a képéről.

- Páratlan logika… - válaszolta épesen a médium.

- M-meddig? – hebegte Yoh.

- Egy hétig.

- Szóval egy teljes hétig kettesben leszek az én drága öcsikémmel. – morfondírozott, mire Anna körül kezdett felforrni a levegő.

- Sietek vissza… - szűrte a fogai közt a médium.

- Persze, tégy csak úgy. – majd bevitte a kegyelemdöfést – Nagyon fogsz hiányozni…

- Az érzés kölcsönös… - csikorgatta a fogait Anna, s megremegett a keze.

Szerencsétlen Yoh, úgy érezte, megint két tűz közé került… Beletörődően sóhajtott, s figyelte tovább a „kinél szakad el előbb a cérna" nevű párbajt. Ahol egyértelműen Anna állt vesztésre.

- Kikísérjünk a kapuig? – ajánlotta fel előzékenyen Hao.

- Köszönöm, ne fáradj…!

- Öhm… hé? – próbált közbelépni Yoh.

- Hidd el, nem fáradtság. – gúnyolódott tovább.

Anna dühösen kicsörtetett a bejárati ajtóhoz, majd hátraszólt:

- YOH! – az említett behúzta a nyakát – A jövő heti edzésterved a hűtőszekrény falán találod! És meg ne próbálj csalni, az őrzőszellemek figyelik minden lépésedet! – azzal már be is csapta maga mögött az ajtót.

De amint átlépte a kaput, még egyszer utoljára visszanézett.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy végeztem veled. – itt ökölbe szorította a levelet tartó kezét – Asakura Hao…!

S azzal már útban is volt az állomás felé.

Eközben a két iker magára maradt a házban.

- Hehe, győztem. – mondta diadalittasan Hao.

De Yoht egészen más dolgok foglalkoztatták. Anna elment. Üres a ház… csak ők ketten vannak benne… Még mindig a fülében csengtek testvére szavai:

„Ha nem lesz itt, nem fog gátolni semmi, ugye? Ígérem, addig nem érek hozzád…"

A fiatalabb iker ennél a pontnál nagyot nyelt.

- Te… te… teeeee!!! – kezdte egyre emelkedettebb hangsúllyal – TE TUDTAD! ELOLVASTAD A LEVELET!

- Talán… - motyogta mosolyogva.

- BECSAPTÁL! KÉ-KÉPES VOLTÁL RÁSZEDNI! PEDIG TUDTAD HOGY ELUTAZIK! – most már egyenesen a képébe tajtékzott.

- De nézd a jó oldalát, Yoh. – hajolt közvetlenül az arcába – Eltűnt a gátló tényező… - itt Yoh elsápadt, s a falig hátrált.

Hao közvetlenül a feje két oldalán megtámasztotta a kezeit.

- Felejthetetlen éjszakánk lesz… - suttogta sejtelmesen, s huncutul megnyalta ajkait.

Folytatása Következik

* * *

Kérlek írjatok véleményt 


	6. 6 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:****  
Otouto:** fiatalabb fiútestvér  
**Gomen: **bocsi  
**Gomennasai:** bocsánat  
**Tadaima:** megjöttem  
**Okaerinasai:** isten hozott  
**Arigatou:** köszönöm  
**Onii-chan: **idősebb fiútestvér  
**Hai:** igen  
**Iie:** nem  
**Onegai:** kérlek  
**Hayaku:** gyorsabban  
**Oyasuminasai:** jó éjszakát  
**Aishiteiru:** szeretlek

* * *

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből  
**6. Fejezet**

Yoh csendben lapátolta magába az ételt. Pontosan dél volt, s Haoval együtt az ebédjüket fogyasztották. Ami egy félig szénné égett sült húst jelentett. Ugyanis az idősebb iker feleslegesnek tartott egy olyan találmányt, mint a „tűzhely", ezért szabad lángon akarta megpörkölni… A házban…

Az eredmény, egy füsttel teli konyha, folyékonnyá olvadt serpenyő, s „jól átsült" hús. Yoh próbálta kiterelni a füstöt az ablakon, de majd nem megfulladt a tömény égett szagtól. Hao persze egyből előadta a "Majd én szájon át lélegeztetlek, otouto" szövegét. Amit a fiatalabb sámán készségesen visszautasított, és gyorsan tálalta az ebédet. Legalábbis a maradványait.

- Ezek az edények nagyon vékonyak. – jegyezte meg Hao, miközben fintorogva bekapott egy hús darabot.

- Vagy csak talán nem 3000 Celsiusos hőfokra tervezték őket… - motyogta Yoh, de nem nézett fel.

Kerülte testvére pillantásait, mert olyankor mindig furcsa tűz égett bennük. Yoht kirázta tőle a hideg.

- Amivel ti főztök az nem tűz. Ez az igazi tűz! – védekezett és egy kis lángocskát gyújtott az ujjai hegyén.

- Ha te mondod…

Azzal Yoh tovább evett. De egy idő után furcsa dologra lett figyelmes. Valami finoman hozzáért a lábához, majd befurakodott a combjai közé…

- H-Hao! – rezzent össze pirulva és felpattant.

Reflexszerűen testvérére nézett, aki csábosan szuggerálta őt, miközben a pálcikáját nyalogatta. Először csak körkörös mozdulatokkal, majd bekapta a végét.

Yoh nagyot nyelt, és pirulva tovább bámulta Haot. Aki lassan elkezdte ki-be mozgatni szájában az evőeszközt, nem felejtve el huncut pillantásokat küldeni Yoh felé.

A fiatalabb Asakura bíborvörösen felcsattant.

- HAO! Hagyd abba! – kiáltott rá, s átmászott az asztalon.

Kikapta testvére szájából a pálcikát és zavarában elhajította.

- Ez nem vicces! – zihált közvetlenül az arcába, mire Hao elmosolyodott.

Csak most tűnt fel Yohnak, hogy négykézláb térdel az asztalon, s alig pár centire vannak egymástól. Egészen felkúszott az arcába a pirosság, de nem mert hirtelen mozdulatot tenni.

Hao gonoszul elvigyorodott de ő sem mozdult.

- Mire gondoltál, Yoh? – suttogta pimaszul.

Az említettnek elakadt a lélegzete.

- Se-se-semmire! – mentegetőzött – Neked vannak ilyen perverzióid!

Védekezett, s Hao felnevetett.

- Heheh, honnan tudod hogy én mire gondoltam, otouto? – cukkolta, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, az asztalra támaszkodott – Az ikrek gyakran ugyan arra gondolnak…

Yoh teljesen zavarba jött Hao közelségétől, és félősen az ajkaira nézett.

- Ez… nem is igaz…

Az idősebb iker szája sarka mosolyra húzódott.

- Most arra gondolsz, hogy csókoljalak meg… - lehelte az ajkaira.

- Ho-honnan veszed? – pislogott pirulva.

- Onnan hogy… - simított végig a szája vonalán -… én is erre gondolok.

Azzal lágyan megcsókolta őt. Yoh eleinte nem akart belemenni ebbe a játékba, de mikor Hao erőszakosan elkezdte betuszkolni a nyelvét a szájába, apró rést nyitott neki. Kezével beletúrt Yoh hajába, és harapdálni kezdte a nyelvét. Amit Yoh egy meglepett nyögéssel nyugtázott, de nem húzódott el. Sőt, jobban kinyitotta száját, hogy Hao még jobban hozzáférhessen. Határozottan tetszett neki ez az érzés… Hirtelen érezte, hogy testvére kezei már nem a hajában kutatnak, hanem rákulcsolódnak a karjaira. Egy erős rántás után, Yoh Hao ölében landolt, aki belemosolygott a csókba.

- Mmmhh… Hao… - nyöszörgött Yoh, és próbálta eltolni magától.

Hao azonban ügyesen hárított. Beleszívott az ízlelőszervébe… Yoh remegve felsóhajtott, és átkarolta bátyja nyakát.

Hao továbbra is hevesen csókolta, és közben végig húzta két ujját a nyaki ütőere vonalán. Yoh erre hozzádörgölőzött, és szorosabbra vonta körülötte a szorítást. Az idősebb iker ezen felbátorodva lejjebb merészkedett és a mellkasára kezdett el apró köröket írni. Yoh erre már mozgolódni kezdett az ölében, de még mindig rabul ejtették bátyja finom ajkai. Hao óvatosan kijjebb haladt, míg végül elért a mellbimbójáig.

Itt Yoh, mintha villám csapott volna belé, akkorát rándult.

- Ha…Hao! – nyögött bele a csókba, és megint tiltakozni kezdett.

- Hm?

- Hagyd ezt abba…! – kérte, és lefogta a kezeit.

- Pedig már épp kezdtem belejönni. – adott egy lágy puszit az alsó ajkaira.

Yoh erre nem válaszolt, csak pirulva hozzádőlt.

- Nem tetszett? – kérdezte kedvesen Hao.

Sajnos Yoh pont az ellenkezője miatt volt ideges. Nagyon is tetszett neki, élvezte testvére mindenegyes érintését. „A fenébe! Miért ilyen… ilyen… ellenállhatatlan…?" Gondolkodott magában kétségbeesetten.

De szerencsére nem kellett választ adnia.

- Még mindig mérges vagy rám? – kuncogta és megemelte öccse állát.

- Hhhh… már nem. – mosolyodott el kedvesen, de azért játékosan belebokszolt Hao vállába – De akkor is rászedtél…!

- Akkor este megdughatlak? – nézett rá ördögi vigyorral.

Yohn teljesen elpirult, és ijedten hátrahőkölt.

- HAO! HOGY LEHETSZ ILYEN… ILYEN… NYERS?! – makogott, s közben visszhangoztak fejében a szavai.

Egyre jobban érezte, hogy kipirul az arca.

- Hahaha, bocs otouto. – nevetett fel és közelebb mászott hozzá – Akkor úgy mondom, hogy mámoros szenvedéllyel és gyengédséggel szeretnék eggyé válni a testeddel, amely eddig érintetlen maradt mindenki számára… - suttogta bele a fülébe, majd elhajolt, hogy lássa Yoh reakcióját.

Aki nagyot nyelt, és remegő tekintette bámult rá.

- Hao… - kezdte, és próbált nem az ajkaira nézni – Hogy lehetsz ilyen… ilyen… - itt kicsit megállt, majd az idősebb iker kíváncsi pillantását látva félénken kinyögte -… ilyen érzéki…?

Hao válasz képpen magához húzta a zavartan pislogó Yoht.

- Így… - mosolyodott el, és megcsókolta.

- Mmm… Még meglátnak Anna szellemei! – nyöszörögte.

Erre Hao ledermedt és megállt.

- Anna szellemei? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve.

Yoh bólintott.

- Szörnyű baleset volt… – kezdett bele, de Hao ijedten közbevágott.

- Azokra gondolsz, amik most is itt vannak?!

- Mi? Itt vannak? – kérdezett vissza Yoh is olyan rémülten mint a testvére.

Hao bólintott.

- MIÉRT NEM SZÓLTÁL?!

Vállat vont.

- Mindenhol ott voltak, ezért azt hittem csak holmi kóbor lelkek. Nem akartam ho…

- MI AZ HOGY MINDENHOL OTT VOLTAK? – tajtékzott Yoh.

Ha Hao arra akar kilyukadni, hogy…

- Amióta megjöttem itt voltak… - vakarta meg a tarkóját – Még akkor is mikor…

Itt zavartan elharapta a mondatot.

- Ugye nem… ugye neeeeeeeeem azt akarod mondani hogy… - tornyosult fölé.

- Hehehe… - nevetett idiótán tovább, és felállt – Engem nem zavartak.

Yoh halálra sápadt, s azt hitte menten összeesik. Remegve lerogyott a tatamira.

- Yoh? Valami baj van?

- A-azok a szellemek… Anna kémei. Mindent jelentenek neki… - suttogta, s úgy érezte totál sokkot kapott.

Anna tud mindenről…?!

- Oh… értem. – hervadt le az arcáról a mosoly – De ne aggódj.

- Mi az hogy ne aggódjak? Anna tud az egészről!

Hao mosolyogva a falhoz sétált. Előhúzott a nadrágjából egy darab papírt, amire valamiféle varázslatok voltak írva. Elmormolt valami szöveget, és rátapasztotta az ajtókeretre.

- Mégis mit csináltál? – értetlenkedett Yoh.

- Csak gondoskodtam, hogy a jövőben ne zavarjanak minket. – huppant vissza mellé az asztalhoz.

- Előbb is megtehetted volna… - mondta rosszallóan, de azért hálásan belékarolt.

- Gomen. – adott egy apró csókot a feje búbjára, majd eltolta magától – Fejezd be az evést, mert ahogy elnéztem azt a papírt, kemény edzésed lesz.

- Mi?? Nem mondod komolyan, hogy kínozni akarsz? – háborodott fel.

- A hasznodra válik, otouto. – itt gonoszul elvigyorodott – Különben is, ha ki vagy ütve, csak még könnyebb dolgom lesz veled…

- HAO! – ripakodott rá Yoh, de csak halk nevetés érkezett válaszul.

Yoh még nem is sejtette, hogy milyen hosszú délután elé néz…

A kristálytiszta égen egy felhő sem rontotta az összképet, s szabad kilátás tárulhatott a ragyogó kék égre… Ennek hatására a nap a szokásosnál is erősebben tűzött, mivel egy fuvallat sem kavarta fel a levegőt.

Összegezve az aznapi időjárást, az ég tiszta volt, a nap perzselt, a levegő nem mozdult, és Yoh…

- HALDOKLOOOM! – ordította a szenvedő alany, a hátsó udvar kellős közepén „állva".

Így közvetlen közelről tapasztalhatta a fent említett időjárási tényezőket.

- Hm? Mondtál valamit, otouto? – nézett fel Hao a könyvből, amit éppen olvasott.

A hátsó teraszon ült, hátát egy gerendának vetve, közben hűsítő teát iszogatva, természetesen árnyékban.

- Haooo! – vicsorgott, de nem nagyon mozgolódott.

Az idősebb iker gúnyosan elmosolyodott és felállt.

- Még 5 perced van az ülőbikából, Yoh.

- Ha még egy szót szólsz, esküszöm…! – hajtotta le a fejét, s megremegett az ökle.

- Akkor mit fogsz tenni? – suttogta bele Hao Yoh fülébe.

Aki Időközben a háta mögé lopózott, és kitapintotta öccse állát.

Yoh meglepetten rándult egyet, de mikor érezte bátyja közelségét és érintését az arcán, elpirult.

- Ne-nem tudom, de… - itt megremegett a hangja, mert Hao végighúzta mutatóujját a nyakán -… nem fog tetszeni!

Az „edző" felkuncogott.

- Yoh, bármit is teszel, az nekem nem büntetés… - egy kézzel átfogta a derekát – Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy törődsz velem. Aminek nagyon örülök.

Újból felnevetett, de most nem gúnyosan.

Yoh megadóan sóhajtott, mert rájött, hogy megint vesztett. Haoval nincs értelme vitázni, hiszen úgyis visszavág neki. Akármennyire is nehezére esett beismernie, de tényleg nem tudna rosszat tenni neki. És ezt a bátyja is tudta.

- Még 3 perced van. – emlékeztette, s újból szétterült arcán egy önelégült vigyor.

- Hai… - motyogta, de próbálta pozitívan szemlélni a dolgokat.

„Mindjárt vége… kitartás… De vá-várjunk csak! Mi ez?"

- Hao… mit művelsz? – kérdezte idegesen Yoh, mert érezte bátyja simogató kezeit az inge alatt.

- Nyugi, Yoh. Csak próbálom elterelni a figyelmed. – suttogta halkan, majd finoman megpuszilta a vállait.

Majd lassan áttért a nyaka csókolgatásához, s kezeivel már a hasánál járt. Yoh kezdte elveszíteni az önkontrolját, és be-becsukódott a szeme. A kezei megint remegni kezdtek, de nem az idegességtől, vagy a fáradtságtól.

- Ha… Hao. – nyöszörögte, és elkapta a fejét – Ne most…

Válaszul testvére elengedte őt, amire Yoh megnyugodott. De ugyan akkor lihegve sóvárgott a folytatás után. De Hao nem ment messzire. Közvetlenül az arcán érezte leheletét.

- Még van egy percem, és addig te nem mozdulhatsz meg… - itt sejtelmesen belekuncogott a fülébe – Azt hiszed, kihagynék egy ilyen alkalmat…?

Yoh ledermedt, és félve oldalra nézett. Azonnal szembe találta magát testvére huncut tűzben égő tekintetével.

Hao megnyalta szája szélét, majd Yohét is. Amire a fiatalabb Asakura egy halk sóhajjal válaszolt. Hao tovább puszilgatta az arcát, de kerülve az ajkait. Még az orra hegyét is végigpuszilgatta. Yoh lehunyt szemmel tűrte, de már nyitott ajkakkal készült befogadni testvére nyelvét. De ő csak kínzóan rálehelt. Yoh picit nyújtózkodni kezdett a szája felé, de Hao rászólt:

- Még 10 másodperc!

Yoh fájdalmasan felnyögött, mert már nem bírta türtőztetni magát. Hao közben tovább ingerelte őt, s kezeivel végigsimított az állán.

- Mindjárt megkaphatod… - suttogta kéjesen Yoh arcába – 3… 2… 1…

Amint Yoh meghallotta az egyes számot, villámgyorsan hátra pördült, és Hao ajkainak nyomta a sajátját. Hevesen belekarolt a nyakába, és az ölébe ült. Bátyja nem tiltakozott ellene, csak oda akarta adni magát Yoh vágyainak. Aki időközben lábaival átfonta Hao csípőjét, s teljesen hozzásimult.

Az idősebb iker elmosolyodott a csókban, majd lassan megtörte azt.

- Remélem, este is ilyen leszel. – kuncogta, és végig simított Yoh arcán.

Yoh csak kipirulva zihált, mert még mindig érezte a felgyülemlő szenvedélyt, ami fűtötte a testét. Nem is igazán haragudott Haora a cukkolásért… Sokkal inkább az aggasztotta, hogy nem elégedett meg csupán ennyivel. Többet akar, mint egy csókot. Sokkal többet…

Yoh fáradtan roskadt le az ebédlőbe. Hao nem kímélte őt, s Anna edzésterve szerint, le kellett futni azt a 30 km-t. Mire visszaért, már alig állt a lábán. Természetesen a bátyja nem tartott vele.

- Okaerinasai, otouto. – mondta Hao a konyhából, majd kisétált két tálkával a kezében.

- Tadaima… - dünnyögte Yoh elhalóan, asztalra hajtott fejjel.

- Elismerem, talán ez a futás kissé túlzás volt. – rakta le a vacsorát az asztalra, és leült Yoh mellé.

- Kissé…? Hao no baka…! – mormogta, de nem nézett fel.

Hao felnevetett.

- Haragszol rám, otouto?

Yoh erőtlenül felé fordult, majd kis gondolkodás után megrázta a fejét.

- Iie. Nem te írtad az edzést, hanem Anna. – válaszolta, immáron újra az asztalra hajtott fejjel.

Hao lágyan elmosolyodott.

- Kiengesztelésként, csináltam neked fincsi vacsorát. – ölelte át hátulról, és felültette.

Yoh fáradtan pislogott párat, majd észrevette az elé rakott tálat.

- Ezt tényleg te készítetted? – lepődött meg.

- Hai. – válaszolta büszkén.

Yoh kiegyenesedett és belekóstolt az ételbe. Hm, nagyon finom volt.

- Látom minden kelléket megtaláltál. – harapott újabb falatba.

- Hai. – ismételgette büszkén az idősebb iker.

De Yoh hirtelen ledermedt, és letette az ételt. Lassan megfordult Hao ölében, és nevető szemekkel nézett rá.

- Amint látom, a gyorsétterem számát is… - nyúlt hátra, és felmutatta a tálka alján lévő címkét.

- Heheh… Most lebuktam. – dőlt Yoh homlokának – De a szándék a fontos. Neked rendeltem, otouto.

- Arigatou, oni… izé – itt hirtelen elpirult -… Hao.

Hao lágyan megcsókolta őt, majd gonosz vigyorral nézet rá.

- Mit akartál mondani… otouto? – kíváncsiskodott, amire Yoh zavartan tátogott.

- Se-semmit… - rejtette el zavarát a vállaira hajtott fejjel – Felejtsd el.

- Zavar, hogy otoutonak hívlak? – suttogta kedvesen.

- Nem zavar. – bújt jobban hozzá – Szeretem, mikor így hívsz. Csak hirtelen én is…

Itt eszébe jutott az a kislány a boltból, és a bátyja. „Onii-chan"

- Engem nem zavar, ha te is így szólítasz.

- De ez olyan... furcsa. – bökte ki nagy nehezen.

- Inkább izgató… - lehelte bele a fülébe – A tudat, hogy ilyen közvetlenül hívsz… Örülök, hogy te vagy a testvérem. Szeretlek, otouto.

Erre Yoh lassan ránézett, majd pirulva azt mondta.

- De én jobban szeretlek… - Hao közelebb hajolt az ajkaihoz, de Yoh mutatóujjával találkozott, s kedvesen elmosolyodott -… Onii-chan.

Majd elvette az akadályt kettejük közül. Hirtelen Yoh egy nedves pöttyöt érzett az arcán. Értetlenül kinyitotta a szemeit, s látta, hogy Hao csukott szemhéjai finoman remegnek, és könnyektől csillognak. Döbbenetében, még visszacsókolni is elfelejtett.

Erre Hao is megállt, de nem nézett a szemébe.

- Hao… valami baj van? – nézett rá aggódva a fiatalabb iker.

- Go-gomen, Yoh. – hajtotta le fejét, és elkezdte törölgetni a szemeit – Csak még… sosem szólított így senki.

Yoh előre dőlt, és átölelte őt.

- Nagyon jól esett, otouto. – karolta át Hao is, majd újból megcsókolta.

Ezúttal könnyek nélkül.

- Én is tőled hallottam először ezeket a szavakat… - vallotta be Yoh – Bár az elején valahogy máshogy mondtad… Üresen…?

Haonak gyengült a szorítása.

- Muszáj erről beszélnünk? Akkor még… nem nagyon kedveltelek.

Yoh szomorkásan felkuncogott, de nem engedte el.

- Mond csak ki, ha gyűlöltél. Már nem számít. – hajtotta a mellkasára a fejét.

- De nem akarom kimondani! – emelte fel a hangját Hao – Soha többé… nem akarok így gondolni rád.

- Gomennasai. – motyogta Yoh.

- Ne kérj bocsánatot. – simogatta meg lágyan a haját – Én vagyok az, aki tartozik neked. Sokévnyi szeretettel.

- És én? Én sokáig azt sem tudtam, hogy van egy bátyám. – suttogta szomorúan – Nekem is törlesztenem kell.

Hao kedvesen rámosolygott Yohra, aki viszonozta a gesztust. Majd az idősebb iker ajkai hirtelen sejtelmes vigyorba mentek át.

- Mi az? Hao…

- Törleszteni akarsz, otouto? – hajolt bele az arcába, s Yoh érezte, ennek nem lesz jó vége.

De azért félénken bólintott.

- Ha-hai! Hát persze, hogy…

- Akkor add oda magad nekem… - suttogta kéjesen a fülébe, amire Yoh ledermedt.

- Ha… Ha… Ha… o. – makogta fülig pirulva.

Aki csak ártatlanul és kíváncsi szemekkel nézett rá.

- Ne-nem!

- De ezzel sokat behoznál! – győzködte.

- Akkor sem! Nem fogod rámerőszako… - itt Yoh elpirult, mert rájött ez úgy hangzik, mintha az ellen tiltakozna, hogy Hao meg akarja erőszakolni őt.

- Tudod végső esetben… - kezdte nevetve az idősebb iker, de Yoh nem várta meg a végét.

- Megyek fürdeni! – azzal elfutott a medence felé – Nehogy utánam gyere leskelődni! – szólt rá, de Hao továbbra is ártatlanul mosolygott – Va-vagy bármi mást csinálni!

Erre csalódottan sóhajtott.

- Pedig már reméltem nem köt ki több feltételt… - motyogta az orra alatt, és felállt.

A padlóról. (na egy kis felmérés kinek milyen piszkos a fantáziája XD)

- Felmegyek, megcsinálom a fekhelyet.

- Oké! – kiáltott hátra Yoh, s már a fürdőben csobbant.

Sokáig áztatta magát, mert olyan jól esett neki a melegvíz…

Na jó, ennek a fele sem volt igaz. Igazából csak félt, nem mert Haohoz fölmenni… „Ha tényleg megteszi…? Ha rajta múlik, biztos. De én nem akarom ezt! Vagy igen…?"

A végére komolyan elgondolkozott.

- Áááh! – csapkodta a fejét – Muszáj ilyen … - itt suttogóra fogta a hangját, és az álláig a víz alá merült -… sexinek lennie?

Végül erőt vett magán, és hálóköntösbe öltözött. Lassan elindult az emeletre, de a folyosón megállt. Hallgatózni kezdett az ajtó előtt.

Semmi zajt nem észlelt, ezért halkan benyitott.

Hao a futonban feküdt, Yohnak háttal, így nem tudta eldönteni hogy alszik e vagy sem.

- Hao? Ébren vagy? – suttogta csendesen.

De a testvére nem válaszolt neki.

Yoh megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd bebújt mellé a takaró alá.

- Oyasumi… - motyogta, majd lehunyta szemeit.

Kis idő után azonban mozgást érzékelt Hao felől.

- Máris aludni akarsz? Otouto… - fordult felé egy önelégült mosoly kíséretében.

- Hao! – kiáltott fel Yoh meglepetten.

- Igen? – hajolt közelebb hozzá, így a fürtjei csiklandozták Yoh arcát.

- Nem gondolsz semmi piszkos dologra? – suttogta bele a fülébe, majd megnyalta a nyakát.

Yoh megremegett.

- Ha-Hao… hát persze hogy nem!

Lassan elkezdte puszilgatni, felfelé haladva az arca vonalán.

- Én igen… - mondta, és Yoh fölé támaszkodott.

Majd lágyan megcsókolta.

Yoh éhesen viszonozta, és átkarolta. Hao kezdett egyre hevesebb tempót diktálni, ami Yoht pirulásra, és levegő utáni kapkodásra késztette.

- Ha-Hao! – nyögte, amikor ráharapott a nyelvére – Állj meg…

Hao válaszképp megfogta a kezét és a mellkasához húzta.

- Tudod Yoh… - itt belevigyorgott a fülébe – Most nincs rajtam semmi…

Yoh ledermedt, mikor érezte testvére sima bőrét, majd a lábait hozzáérni a sajátjához.

Szerencse hogy félhomály volt, mert az arca teljesen vörös színben pompázott. Yoh tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta Haot, aki elkezdte simogatni az arcát.

- Most elpirultál, ugye? – kuncogta.

- Ne-nem is! – tért vissza a hangja, de próbált nem gondolni a tényre.

A tényre, hogy Hao teljesen meztelenül térdel fölötte…

- Nos, jól van. – itt bevágott egy gonosz arckifejezést – Akkor folytatom…

Azzal hosszan végignyalta a nyakát, s egyidejűleg benyúlt a köntöse alá, s végighúzta kezét Yoh csupasz vállain.

- Ahh… - szaladt ki egy apró nyögés az ajkain – Hao… N-ne!

De a bátyja nem állt meg. Egyre lejjebb csúsztatta ujjait, míg végül már a mellkasánál járt. Közben folyamatosan csókolta Yoht, aki kezdett hevesebb légzésre váltani. Szájával elvált Yoh ajkaitól, és lefele indult meg, újból megtámadva a nyakát. Kezeivel kitapintotta öccse mellbimbóit, és finoman körözni kezdett körülöttük. Ezzel egy időben hevesen beleszívott Yoh nyakhajlatába.

- Ahh! – kiáltott fel egy aprót a fiatalabb iker.

Majd lehunyta a szemeit és ellazult.

- Most meg fogsz erőszakolni… Hao? – kérdezte, és közben a mennyezetet bámulta.

Erre Hao ledermedt és abbahagyott mindent, amit eddig csinált. Ijedt tekintettel nézett le testvérére.

- Jaj Yoh! Dehogyis! – itt lágyan megcsókolta – Mégis miket képzelsz te rólam?

- A-Akkor… miért nem álltál meg mikor… kértelek rá? – suttogta, és egy könnycsepp folyt le az arcán.

- Shh… Ne sírj, otouto. – törölte le a könnyeit – Sosem okoznék neked fájdalmat. Csak boldoggá akarlak tenni!

Yoh hirtelen felült és magához szorította.

- Félek, Hao! – motyogta, és belefúrta fejét a vállába.

- Nincs mitől félned… - simogatta a hátát – Itt vagyok veled, és vigyázok rád. Mellesleg – itt belekuncogott a fülébe – Senki sem fog hallani ha kicsit hangos vagy. Anna nincs itt…

Yoh megint elpirult és kicsit eltolta magát tőle.

- É-én nem tudom…

- Mi tart vissza? – nézett őszintén a szemébe.

Yoh erre még jobban zavarba jött.

- Otouto?

- Én még… sosem csináltam ilyesmit. – bökte ki, és próbálta elrejteni lángvörös arcát.

Hao felnevetett és ledöntötte.

- Emiatt ne aggódj. Neked csak feküdnöd kell, a többit bízd rám. – mondta, s puszit nyomott az ajkaira – Tudod… az benne a legőrjítőbb, hogy tudom, előttem még nem ért hozzád senki…

Yoh lassan beletúrt Hao hajába, és szorosan magához szorította. A mellkasa teljesen hozzásimult, amire a fiatalabb iker kieresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt.

Többet akart érezni belőle…

- Engeded, hogy folytassam? – suttogta a fülébe, miközben ő a hajfürtjeit cirógatta.

Egy kis ideig csend volt, majd Yoh magához húzta bátyját a hajánál fogva – persze csak gyengéden -, és megcsókolta. Ez egyértelmű jelzés volt Hao számára. Olyan szenvedélyesen tapadt ajkaira, mint még soha. Yoh kétszer gyorsabb lélegzetvételekre váltott, és már a karjai is kezdett görcsölni Hao szorongatásától.

- Mostantól… hhh… nem fogom vissza magam… - zihálta bele a csókba Hao.

- Miért…? Eddig hhh… visszafogtad magad? – kuncogott Yoh.

- Oh nagyon is, otouto. – vigyorodott el közben – Nagyon is…

A hatás kedvéért az egyik lábát behelyezte Yoh combjai közé, majd finoman hozzádörzsölte.

Yoh nyögve hátrahajtotta a fejét.

- H-Hao!

Az említett nem habozott sokáig. Amint szabaddá vált előtte Yoh nyaka, egyből lecsapott rá. Kezeit végigfutatta az oldalán, egészen a csípőjéig.

De folyton folyvást beleütközött a köntösébe, ezért kibújtatta belőle Yoh felsőtestét. S így végre gyönyörködhetett a kidolgozott mellkasában.

Yoh pirulva nézett fel rá, jobb karja rejtekéből, ugyanis félősen takargatta az arcát.

- Olyan aranyos vagy. – mosolyodott el, amit Yoh is halványan viszonzott.

Majd Hao lassan elkezdte csókolgatni a mellkasát, kezeivel pedig már a combja belső felét simogatta.

Yohnak most már apró nyögések is elhagyták az ajkait, s néha meg-megrándult Hao érintéseitől. Amikor a mellbimbójához ért, és lassan körbenyalta azt, jóleső borzongás futott végig rajta.

Hao elmosolyodott, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal finoman beleharapott.

- Ahh…! Ha… Ha… Hao! – nyöszörgött, s belemarkolt a lepedőbe.

Miután az idősebb iker alaposan felfedezte ezt a területet, lejjebb barangolt.

Yoh már alig bírt magával, s automatikusan széttárta a lábait. A kis helyet Hao örömmel fogadta, mert befészkelte magát az ölébe. Mielőtt azonban a medence csontja alatti területhez ért volna, Hao még egyszer felkúszott Yohhoz, és megcsókolta. Eközben az ágyékuk teljesen összeért.

- Hao! – kiáltott fel a fiatalabb iker, és elkapta a fejét.

- Türelem Yoh… Mindjárt… - mondta, majd megnyalta az ajkait.

Yoh pirulva felnézett rá, de egyből be is csukta szemeit, mert egy meleg kezet érzett a lábai között. Igaz, hogy csak a köntösén keresztül ért hozzá, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy a fiatalabb iker összeránduljon, és bátyja nevét ordítsa.

- Itt vagyok, mi az? – kuncogott fel, de nem hagyott fel a hasa puszilgatásával.

- Na…hhh nagyon vicces… vagy! – vágott vissza Yoh.

- Csak próbálom oldani a feszültséget… - mondta lágyan, és elkezdte kigobozni öccse övét.

Yoh a legszívesebben hozzávágta volna, hogy ezzel csak még jobban feltüzeli, de inkább nem mondott semmit. Mivel így is levegőhiánya volt, nem akarta elpazarolni. S volt egy olyan érzése, hogyha Hao ennél is lejjebb halad, még többre lesz szüksége.

- Ez már nem fog kelleni. – vigyorodott el, és elhajította az övet.

Így könnyedén széthúzhatta a köntöst Yohn, aki oldalra kapta lángvörös arcát. Ösztönösen összezárta a térdeit, és a kezei mögé bújt.

- Ha-Hao…

- Ne szégyelld magad, otouto. – simított végig a lábszárain – Gyönyörű vagy…

- Ne mond ezt… - zihálta – Ez olyan… zavarba ejtő…

- De ez az igazság, Yoh. – suttogta, majd gyengéden széthúzta a lábait.

Így már akadálytalanul hozzáférhetett Yoh igen csak kemény tagjához. Egy ujját finoman végighúzta rajta, s Yohba mintha villám csapott volna, úgy rándult össze.

- Ahhh! Hao! – nyögött fel hangosan.

Az idősebb Asakura ezen felbátorodva, rákulcsolta kezeit Yohra, és lassan mozgatni kezdte. Öccse egyre gyorsabban lélegzett, és vonaglott tevékenysége folytán. Végül Hao – mikor már kellő állapotban állt előtte a lényeg –, elengedte.

Yoh nem tudta miért állt meg, de mikor felemelte fejét, hogy lenézzen Haora, érezte hogy egy nedves nyelv nyalja végig férfiasságát.

Erre egyből visszahanyatlott a futonra, de a hirtelen jött gyönyörtől csak tátogásra futotta. Hao kissé csalódottan pillantott fel rá, mert valami hatásosabbra számított. De a meglepetés erejére hagyatkozva, gyorsan bekapta a hegyét, és szívni kezdte.

- HAOOO! – kiáltott fel ezúttal rendesen, és belemarkolt a feje alatt lévő párnába.

Hao kibocsátotta ajkai közül, és elkezdte végigharapdálni tövétől a hegyéig. Yoh már nem bírta tovább, hogy ne érintse meg bátyját, ezért mikor újból befogadta őt a szájába, egy hangos nyögés kíséretében beletúrt a hajába.

Az idősebb iker ezúttal lassan mozgatni kezdte a fejét, így tövig érezve Yoh merevedését.

- Nnnhhh… - nyöszörgött kéjesen Yoh.

Hao gúnyosan elmosolyodott, majd két levegővétel között felnézett.

- Tetszik, otouto?

Yoh továbbra is csukott szemmel vergődött fölötte, de azért nehezen kinyögte.

- Ha-Hai… hhhaaa!

Hao elégedetten folytatta, miközben kezeivel öccse hasára írt apró köröket, ezzel teljesen megőrjítve őt. Mikor érezte, hogy Yoh vesszőjén apró cseppecskék jelennek meg, tudta már nem sok kell neki, hogy elérje a korlátait. Erről a gyorsuló légzése és heves kiáltásai is tanúskodtak.

- Hao… AAH!

Yoht ebben a pillanatban nem érdekelte semmi, csak a közeli gyönyör és beteljesülés. Lábaival átfogta Hao hátát és teljesen magához szorította.

De az idősebb iker az utolsó pillanatban megállt.

- H-Hao… Mi az…? – nézett rá zavartan – Miért… álltál meg?

Hao válasz helyett Yoh dereka alá nyúlt és felhúzta magához. Csak pár centi volt köztük, s a homlokuk teljesen összeért.

- Hosszú még az éjszaka. – suttogta – És nem akarom, hogy ilyen korán elélvezz, otouto.

A végét már nevetve mondta, amire Yoh lángvörösen hőkölt hátra.

- E-Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – rázta meg a fejét és elfordult tőle.

Még mindig lihegett az előbbiektől, s a teste lángolt a vágytól. Ezért nem is tiltakozott ellene, amikor Hao hátulról átölelte őt és maga felé fordította, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Hhh… Onii-chan! – nyögte, miközben rátalált testvére nyelvére.

Erre Hao még hevesebben húzta magához.

- Mond újra…! – lihegte kéjesen.

Majd megint áttért a nyaka puszilgatásához.

- Mi-Micsodát? – értetlenkedett Yoh és beletúrt bátyja hajába.

Hao nem volt az a türelmes fajta, ezért inkább a tettek mezejére lépett. Hirtelen benyúlt Yoh lábai közé és rákulcsolta ujjait a merevedésére.

- ONII-CHAN! – ordította meglepetten, és hátravetette a fejét.

- Ezt… - kuncogta Hao, és átkarolta Yoh nyakát, majd az ölébe ültette – Olyan izgató, amikor így hívsz…

Yoh elpirult, de azért rámosolygott és adott egy puszit az ajkaira.

Hao válasz képpen hozzádörzsölte a csípőjét. Erre Yoh hevesen kapaszkodott a hátába, és nyögve a vállaira dőlt. De mivel Haonak sem kötélből voltak idegei, az ő száját is elhagyta egy halk sóhaj.

De nem elég halk.

Yoh felnyitotta rá a szemeit, és egyik kezével elengedte őt. Lassan simogatni kezdte Hao hátát, és az orrával a nyakát cirógatta. Hao eleinte csukott szemmel tűrte, mert igazából fel sem fogta a kis gesztusok jelentősségét. Amikor azonban Yoh belecsókolt a nyakába, megrándult.

- Yoh…?

A fiatalabb iker eltávolodott tőle és félősen a szemébe nézett.

- Rosszul csinálom?

Hao elmosolyodott.

- Nem, csak meglepett. – válaszolta őszintén, majd fogta öccse egyik kezét és végigvezette a testén.

Az ágyéka fölött megállt, de mikor Yoh pirulva ránézett, lejjebb húzta. Yoh behunyta a szemét és összerezzent, érezvén Hao igencsak kemény férfiasságát.

- Éreztél már ilyet? – lehelte halkan a fülébe.

Yoh alig észrevehetően nemet intett, és jobban nekidőlt bátyjának.

- Akkor most fogsz. – nevetett fel halkan Hao, és folytatta a kényeztetését.

Yoh ismét nyögdécselni kezdett, amikor érezte testvére simogatásait, és nedves csókjait a bőrén. Aprót mozdított a jobb kezén, ami még mindig Hao merevedésén volt. Erre a reakcióra az idősebb iker finoman beleharapott a nyakába. Yoh lassan rákulcsolta a kezét, s hallotta, hogy Hao belesóhajt a fülébe.

Ezen felbátorodott egy kicsit, és simogatni kezdte. Bátyja egyre hevesebben szorította magához, és az ajkait kereste. Mikor egymásra találtak, Yoh ezzel egy időben megszorította a Haot simogató kezét.

- Otouto…! – nyögött bele a csókba, majd ő is kitapintotta öccse ágyékát.

- Onii-chan! – viszonozta a gesztust, és a csókot megszakítva, zihálva a mellkasára dőlt.

Már mindketten lihegtek az élvezettől, s Hao is egyre jobban Yohnak dőlt. Már egyikőjük sem fogta vissza magát. Yoh nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez tényleg ő. Az előbb még ennek a gondolatába is belepirult – mondjuk most is -, és erre meg… De egyszerűen nem tudott ellenállni neki, vágyott rá. Minden érintése és csókja után, azt akarta hogy Hao a magáévá tegye.

Ahogy ez az eszébe jutott, egyre gyorsabban mozgatta a kezeit. Amire Hao gyorsabb lélegzetvétellel válaszolt.

- Yo… Yoh! – nyögte bele a fülébe – Állj meg…

De már teljesen elvakította a szenvedély, s képtelen volt megállni.

- Otouto! – kiáltott fel Hao, és elengedte Yoht.

Megtámasztotta mellette a kezét, és nyöszörögve sóhajtozott.

- Yoh… ha most nem hagyod abba, nem fogom kibírni.

Majd mikor Yoh erre sem reagált, gyengéden lefogta a kezét.

- Go-gomennasai… Hao… - lihegett pirulva – De én már…

Itt az ajkai felé közelített.

- Én már nem bírom tovább…!

Hao nem ellenkezett, és hagyta hogy megcsókolhassa, majd ledöntötte a futonra.

- Heheh… én sem… - nyalt bele a fülébe.

Azzal a kezei lefele vándoroltak. De elsiklottak Yoh férfiassága mellett, s a fiatalabb iker tudta merre tartanak. Ennek ellenére mégis összerezzent, amikor érezte bátyja gyengéd ujjait a hátsónyílása körül. Szorosan átölelte Hao nyakát, és ráborult.

- Yoh… - szólította, mire az említett ránézett – Biztos hogy akarod?

- Nem… Én… - itt elmosolyodott – Én téged akarlak…

Hao aranyosan végigsimított az arcán, s egy rövid csók után folytatta szájával az utat lefelé. Közben a kezei sem tétlenkedtek, és Yoh kezdett hangosabb sóhajokat hallatni. Tetszett neki ez az érzés, bár elég furcsa volt.

Hao felhajolt hozzá, és egy újabb csók közben azt suttogta:

- Ez most fájni fog… Gomen…

Azzal beléhatolt egy ujjával.

Yoh hiába készült fel rá lélekben, megtapasztalni sokkal más volt. Megfeszült a teste, és fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

- Nnnnnhhhaaa! Ha… Hao!

A bátyja folyamatosan csókokkal borította be a fájdalomtól eltorzult arcát, s nyugtatóan beletúrt a hajába.

- Csak az elején ilyen rossz. – nyugtatgatta – De csak szólj, és abbahagyom.

- Iie… - rázta meg lassan a fejét és belekarolt a nyakába – Fo… hhh… folytasd.

Hao finoman elkezdte mozgatni az ujját, s közben a nyakát puszilta.

Yoh nyögései hamarosan kéjes sóhajokká mentek át, és mocorogni kezdett bátyja alatt. Majd mikor úgy érezte, hogy a fiatalabb készen áll, újabb ujjal toldotta meg.

Yoh megint felkiáltott, és hevesen zihált Hao alatt. A mellkasa gyors ütemben emelkedett és süllyedt, s a szívverése is felgyorsult. Hao érezvén a hirtelen változást, szabad kezével Yoh lábai közé nyújt. Majd mikor megmozdította az ujjait, akkor öccse férfiasságát is kényeztetni kezdte. Yoh felnyögött, de ezúttal nem olyan fájdalmasan. De Hao most nem hagyta hogy sokáig szokja a helyzetet, azt akarta, hogy minél előbb túl legyen a nehezén. Hirtelen egy harmadik ujjal is beléhatolt.

Yoh kihagyott egy levegővételt, mert teljesen váratlanul érte. Görcsösen bátyjába karolt, és nyüszítve húzta magához.

- Haooo!

- Ne haragudj, otouto. Tudom hogy fáj… - suttogta a fülébe, és belenyalt – Még egy kicsit bírd ki, rendben?

Yoh csukott szemmel bólintott, és várta hogy Hao folytassa.

Az idősebb iker lassan beljebb tolta ujjait, s direkt feszegette a tűrőképességét. Tudta, hogy ezzel fájdalmat okoz neki, de így legalább biztonságosabb lesz a behatolás. Majd, hogy Yoht ellazítsa, finoman mozgatni kezdte őket, ki-be. S továbbra is simogatta öccsét az alsó fertályon.

- Hhhhaaa… Hao. – sóhajtozott a kettős kényeztetéstől.

Az idősebb iker beleadott minden lágyságot a csókjaiba, és érintéseibe. Majd egy utolsó lökés után, kihúzta ujjait Yohból, és fölhajolt hozzá.

- Tárd szét kicsit a lábad… - kérte, de nem bírta ki mosolygás nélkül.

Főleg mikor meglátta testvére elvörösödő arcát. Yoh remegve engedelmeskedett, és belemarkolt a lepedőbe.

Hao fölétámaszkodott és motoszkálni kezdett a bejáratánál. Először csak lassan körözött körülötte, néha hozzáért, s ilyenkor öccse teste mindig apró rángásokkal reagált.

- Hao… ne csigázz! – kérte nyöszörgő hangon, és átkarolta a hátát.

Erre bátyja hálás tekintettel megcsókolta, s nem hajolt el tőle. Yoh hirtelen érezte, hogy éles fájdalom hasít belé, s az egyre nagyobb lesz, ahogy Hao beljebb tolja magát. Yoh szaggatottan felsikoltott, és belekarmolt bátyja hátába. Pedig próbálta visszafogni magát, de Hao mérete meg sem közelítette azt a három ujjat. Mikor már nagyjából kapott levegőt, feltűnt neki, hogy Hao lélegzetvételei csiklandozzák a nyakát, sőt, néha apró sóhajokat is hallott felőle.

- Jól vagy, otouto? – kérdezte kicsivel később Hao.

- I… igen. Azt hiszem… - mondta bizonytalanul, mert még mindig érzett egy kis fájdalmat.

Hao megszorította körülötte karjait, és szenvedélyesen ajkaira tapadt.

- Olyan aranyos vagy… és kívánatos… és… - itt halkan felnyögött -… és szűk. – nevetett fel.

Erre Yoh is felkuncogott, majd átkarolta bátyja nyakát.

- Bele se merek gondolni, mi lenne, ha Anna így látna minket… - morfondírozott mosolyogva, és szorosan magához húzta.

- Valószínűleg összekötözve heverne a szobájában, amit előtte persze pár száz lakattal lezártam volna. – gúnyolódott – Nem árt az elővigyázatosság.

Yoh elvigyorodott, majd hangosan nevetni kezdett.

De egy idő után Hao hangja félbeszakította:

- Fáj még?

Yoh meglepetten hallgatott el, és nézett fel rá. Most hogy így rákérdezett… egyáltalán nem érzett fájdalmat. Már egy ideje nem… mikortól is? Nem tudta megmondani. Lehet hogy Hao…

- Nem érzek semmit.

… Ezért kezdett el vele beszélgetni?

- Hamarosan fogsz. – ígérte, és aprót mozdított csípőjén.

- Ahhh! – nyögött fel, mert most már érzett mindent.

Az idősebb iker egyre kintebbről indította lökéseit, és egyre mélyebbre hatolt belé. Yoh átkulcsolta Hao dereka fölött a lábait, így szorítva jobban magához.

- Ha… Hao! – zihálta – Ez… ez olyan…

- Hhh tudom Yoh, tudom. – sóhajtotta halkan, s ahogy Yoh ránézett, észre vette, hogy az ő arcán is halvány pír jelent meg.

Yoh képtelen volt szavakba önteni mit érzett. Ahogy Hao minden egyes nyomulása után tágult és szűkült, ahogy mozgott benne, teljesen érezte őt magában. Őrjítő érzés volt!

Hevesen beletúrt a hajába, és adott egy puszit a fülcimpájára. Hao egy erőset lökött rajta, aminek következtében Yoh ajkait minden eddiginél hangosabb sikolyok hagyták el.

- Azért nem hangszigetelt a szoba, otouto. – mosolyodott el az idősebb iker, és felült, magával húzva Yoht.

Így most a fiatalabb Asakura bátyja ölébe foglalt helyet. Még mindig a nyakába karolt, s úgy zihált. Hao megemelte az állát, és önelégülten elmosolyodott Yoh kipirult arcát látva.

Yoh olyan erőtlennek érezte magát, hogy még tartani se tudta magát. Megadóan Haonak dőlt, aki átölelte a derekát. Remegve felemelte a fejét, és vágyakozva bátyja ajkaira nézett. Majd néhány pillanat múlva forró csókban forrtak össze.

- Hao… onegai… - könyörgött neki rekedten.

Testvére válasz helyett hirtelen megemelte a csípőjénél fogva, s visszaeresztette. Yoh hatalmasat nyögött, és megfeszült a teste. Tudta, hogy még pár ilyen lökés, és neki vége.

- Hayaku! – nyöszörgött.

- Már is el akarsz menni, Yoh? – gúnyolódott.

- Szerinted… hhh… úgy nézek ki, mint aki még bírja? – préselte ki magából nehezen, de azért ránézett Haora.

- Tudok erre pár jó módszert… - csillant meg gonoszul a szeme, és megállt.

- De ne most próbáld ki! – bokszolt bele a mellkasába játékosan Yoh, és hozzá dörgölőzött.

- Pedig szándékomban áll. – kuncogott.

Yoh agyában erre egy furcsa ötlet fogant meg.

- Tudod… hhh – lihegte és a homlokának dőlt – Nekem is van pár jó módszerem…

Hao összeráncolta a szemöldökét, s nem értette mire gondol öccse.

- Onii-chan… - nyalt bele a fülébe, amire az idősebb iker megrándult – Onii-chaaaan! – nyöszörgött tovább, és megmozdította a csípőjét.

- Yo-Yoh… - nyelt egy nagyot Hao.

Yoh végignyalta testvére felsőtestét, végig a nyakát, majd mikor a szájához ért megállt. Majd egy utolsó lökés után felkiáltott.

- ONII-CHAAAN! – dobta hátra a fejét.

Haonál itt telt be a pohár. Hátradöntötte Yoht, s az ajkaira tapadt. Majd egy gyors puszi után vágytól izzó szemekkel nézett le rá.

- Ezt hagyd abba! – majd mikor Yoh elmosolyodott, közelebb hajolt hozzá – Ez aljas volt, otouto!

- Még mindig nem akarsz engem? – kérdezte halkan Yoh.

- Mindig is akartalak. – simított végig az arcán.

- Akkor… nem akarsz végre… - nézett fel rá pirulva.

Hao gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és örült hogy újra a kezében az irányítás.

- Beléd élvezni? – találgatott.

Yoh aprót bólintott, és becsukta szemeit.

- Ki vagyok én, hogy megtagadjak egy ilyen szép kérést? Ráadásul az én kis testvéremtől. – bókolt Hao, és megtámasztotta kezeit Yoh feje mellett.

- Hao…

- Bízd csak rám, Yoh. – mondta, s lehajolt hozzá egy csókra.

Ezzel egy időben erőset lökött csípőjén, s Yoh belenyögött a csókba.

Szorosan magához ölelte őt, s próbált ritmust tartani Hao nyelvével és mozgásával. Egyre hangosabbakat nyögött, és egyre jobban simult bátyjához.

Hao egyik kezével kitapintotta Yoh már lüktető férfiasságát, és izgatni kezdte.

- Hao! Ahh… Ott ne…! – kapta el a fejét, és vergődni kezdett.

- Yoh…! – nyöszörgött Hao is, mert már csak pillanatok választották el őt is a csúcstól.

- Ez… Ahhh! Ez túl soook! Haoooooo! – kiáltotta, mert érezte hogy elönti testét a forróság.

Hao is felkiáltott, s magára szorította Yoht. A fiatalabb iker érezte, hogy szétárad benne Hao magja, és a sajátját is érezte, ami mindkettejükre jutott bőven.

Hao lihegve leroskadt Yoh mellé a futonra, s hagyta hogy öccse hozzádőljön.

Yoh mozdulni sem tudott a fáradságtól, és hálás pillantással köszönte meg bátyjának hogy betakarta őt is. Maradék erejével átölelte és adott neki egy puszit az alsó ajkára.

- Mondták már neked hogy… ilyen… - kereste a szavakat – Tudod…

- Sokan mondták hogy jó vagyok az ágyban. – vont vállat egyszerűen, mire Yoh ledermedt.

- Én nem erre gondoltam! – majd csalódottan tette hozzá – Azt mondtad, hogy én voltam az első…

Hao végigsimított az arcán.

- Így igaz. – mosolyodott el, majd nevetve folytatta – Nem csak akkor mondják ezt valakire, ha tapasztalták is. A hírnév ára…

Yoh felnevetett, majd hatalmasat ásított mellé.

- Aludhatunk már? – suttogta fáradtan.

- Én még bírnám… - kezdte, de mikor Yoh ijedten ránézett, hangsúlyt váltott -… de látom fáradt vagy. Oyasuminasai, otouto.

- Oyasumi, onii-chan.

Yoh békésen Hao karjaiba dőlt, és élvezte testének közelségét és melegét.

- Amúgy mire gondoltál, Yoh? – törte meg hirtelen csendet.

- Hm…? – nyöszörgött álmosan – Csak arra, hogy nem tudok…

Itt elhalt az álmoskás hang.

- Yoh? – kérdezte kíváncsian Hao.

- Nem tudok betelni veled. – folytatta félálomban – Nem tudom elmondani mennyire szeretlek. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy rajtam kívül nem szeretett így senki, és nem is fog. – itt lágyan elmosolyodott.

Hao sokáig bámulta még alvó öccsét, s azon filózott, vajon ébren volt e még, amikor ezeket mondta.

- A-aishiteiru, otouto… - lehelt egy csókot a csukott szemhéjára, majd még szorosabban magához húzta – Én is biztos vagyok benne, hogy igazad van.

Yoh halkan felkuncogott, amire Hao döbbenten felnyitotta szemeit. Yoh őt bámulta, majd mikor látta hogy lebukott, gyorsan alvást színlelt. Hao is felnevetett, de ráhagyta. S mivel már tudta, hogy öccse komolyan gondolta, amiket mondott, megnyugodva nyomta el őt is az édes álom.

Folytatása Következik

* * *

Please, véleményt 


	7. 7 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:**  
**Kawaii:** édes, aranyos  
**Ohayou:** jó reggelt  
**Otouto:** öcs, fiatalabb fiútestvér  
**Gomennasai:** bocsánat  
**Onii-chan no baka:** magyarul ez elég hülyén hangzik, de kb annyit tesz hogy, bátyus, te hülye! Vagy buta  
**Iie:** nem  
**Hai:** igen  
**Kimochi:** jó érzés, kellemes, tetszik  
**Nani:** micsoda? tessék?  
**Onegai:** kérlek  
**Futon:** japán matracágy

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből  
**7. Fejezet**

Másnap reggel Hao korábban felébredt, mint Yoh. Ami annyira nem is furcsa, figyelembe véve öccse lusta természetét, de már 11 óra is elmúlt. Igazán felkelhetne már ő is…

Sóhajtva felült, és kisimította haját álmosan pislogó szeméből. Yoh halk mordulással átfordult a másik oldalára, mert azzal hogy Hao felült, nem volt kibe kapaszkodnia.

Erre az idősebb iker elmosolyodott. Némán figyelte tovább alvó öccsét, és a tekintete akaratlanul is megakadt a félig nyitott ajkainál. Alkarjára támaszkodva visszadőlt mellé, és finoman végig simított az állán. Elérte célját, mert Yoh teljesen a hátára fordult. A takaró egészen a csípőjéig lecsúszott, így szép kilátást nyújtott neki a felsőtestéről.

- Kawaii… - kuncogta, és egy ujjal végigsimított a mellkasán.

Yoh megremegett, és egy halk nyöszörögés csúszott ki a száján. De nem ébredt fel rá.

Haonak ezt látva, gonosz mosolyra húzódtak ajkai. Hogy milyen piszkos reggel az ember fantáziája…

Kicsit megemelte a takarót, és Yoh fölé térdelt. A haja köréjük omlott, s finoman csiklandozta Yoh bőrét. Néha felmordult, de utána mintha mi sem történt volna, aludt tovább.

Pedig Hao jól emlékezett, hogy este ennél sokkal hangosabb nyögések is elhagyták a száját. Mohó pillantással végig nézett öccsén, és el sem akarta hinni, hogy amit lát, az mind az övé. Gyengéden megcirógatta egyik hajtincsét, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát…

Belecsókolt testvére nyakába.

- Hhh… - halk sóhajt hallott.

Szép lassan beborította csókokkal a nyakát, miközben a kezével a haját birizgálta.

Majd egyre lejjebb haladt, s már a mellkasát illette apró puszikkal, néha megnyalva a meleg bőrt.

- Ha… Hao… - suttogta Yoh, s felnyögött.

De még mindig aludt. Erre az idősebb iker elnyomott egy önelégült vigyort, és felkúszott hozzá. S lágyan megérintette ajkait.

- Ohayou, otouto. – suttogta a csókba.

Yoh pillái megrezzentek, majd lassan kinyitotta szemeit. Kellett neki néhány ködös pislogás, mire felfogta a helyzetet.

Hao még mindig az ajkait marcangolta, s kezével hirtelen kitapintotta egyik mellbimbóját. Yoh – aki eddig a döbbenettől nem tudott megmozdulni -, erre azonnal észhez tért.

- HAO! – kiáltotta, és feljebb húzta magát.

Így majdnem szemmagasságba kerültek. Yoh kicsit lejjebb, Hao alá szorult.

- Mégis mit… mit csinálsz? – hebegte.

- Minek látszik? – mosolyodott el, majd szelíden visszanyomta őt a futonra – Nem bírtam már ki.

Azzal beleharapott a fülcimpájába.

- Hhh! – nyögött fel – Hao… ne…!

De mint aki meg sem hallotta, betérdelt Yoh lábai közé. A fiatalabb iker szégyenlősen oldalra kapta a fejét és megszorította a lepedőt.

- Ne mond, hogy nem élvezed. – kuncogott, miközben egyre lejjebb csókolgatta a nyakát.

Nem, ezt tényleg nem mondhatta. Sőt, egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt.

- Hao, kérlek… - nyöszörgött – Fáradt vagyok…

Erre az idősebb iker hangosan felnevetett.

- Ennyire lefárasztott a tegnap éjszaka, otouto?

Yoh pirulva megrázta fejét.

- Ne-nem… vagyis… izé…

Most hogy szóba hozta, újra visszagondolt a tegnap estére. Megtette… Hao végül a magáévá tette őt. És ő akarta. Úgy mint még semmi mást a világon. Teljesen az övé akart lenni. Nem akarta, hogy ezek után Hao csalódjon benne…

Hirtelen átölelte bátyja nyakát és magához húzta őt.

- Yoh? – kérdezte ártatlanul Hao.

- Szeretsz engem… onii-chan? – suttogta.

Hao megsimogatta a fejét, és elmosolyodott.

- Hát persze hogy szeretlek, otouto.

- És… Akarsz… en-engem? – jött az újabb bizonytalan kérdés.

- Mindennél jobban, Yoh. – megpuszilta a feje búbját – Mindennél jobban.

Kicsit gyengült a fiatalabb testvér szorítása.

- Gomennasai, hogy ilyen… tiltakozó vagyok. – bökte ki, és a füle hegyéig elpirult.

Hao gyengéden lefejtette magáról kezeit, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Emiatt ne bánkódj. – bíztatta mosolyogva, majd felkuncogott – Különben is, szeretem, ha kéreted magad, Yoh.

Itt ha lehet még jobban elpirult.

- Olyan zavarba ejtő vagy! – hadonászott maga körül, de Hao lefogta kezeit.

- Te meg aranyos. – mondta, azzal forrón megcsókolta.

Yoh szenvedélyesen visszacsókolt, és jobban hozzábújt.

- Az előbbi bocsánatkérést vehetem beleegyezésnek? – vigyorodott el idétlenül közben.

Yoh kicsit megrezzent, de bólintott.

Hao levált ajkairól, és a nyakával folytatta útját. Mikor már a mellkasát csókolgatta, hirtelen abbahagyta, és felnézett.

Yoh kipirult és zilált arcával találta szemben magát.

- Nem akarsz fürödni egyet, otouto? – vetette fel váratlanul az abszurd ötletet Hao.

- Mo-most?! Hao… - nyögött fel Yoh, és megadóan sóhajtott.

Már teljesen felizgatta, és most akar elmenni fürdeni?! Direkt szórakozik vele?!

- Nyugi, nem mondtam hogy nem fejezzük be. – mosolygott ártatlanul és felült.

Döbbenetében Yoh is felült, de közben magára húzta a takaróját, Hao sajnálatára…

- A fürdőben… akarod…? – hebegte vöröses árnyalattal az arcán.

- Én speciel arra gondoltam, hogy utána visszajövünk ide, de ha ennyire ragaszkodsz hozzá… - itt önelégülten elvigyorodott, mert Yoh ijedt képet vágott.

- I-iie! Én nem…! – mentegetőzött, de nem használt.

- Na, otouto, gyere már! – kérlelte, és felállt.

(milyen piszkos fantáziája van egyes olvasóknak XD Ejej…)

- Hao! – kapta el zavartan a fejét – Vegyél már fel egy köntöst!

- Miért? Hiszen láttál már így. – értetlenkedett, de tovább cukkolta – Tegnap este, amikor…

- Nem akarok erről beszélni! – állt fel ő is, de maga elé tartva a takaróját.

- Jó, de hiába takarod magad. – itt felkuncogott – Én is láttalak téged…

- A-az más! – makogta pirulva – Akkor sötét volt!

- De az érzés a lényeg… - megnyalta ajkait – És én éreztem mindent, ahogy te is.

Erre Yoh nem válaszolt semmit, csak a padlót bámulta, és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Olyan vagy! – szólt vissza, és becsapta maga mögött a tolóajtót.

A hátával nekidőlt, és úgy szitkozódott tovább.

- Miért kell folyton ezt csinálnia?! Onii-chan no baka!

Hirtelen kinyílt mögüle az ajtó, de megtartotta magát. Éppen fordult volna vissza, hogy jól Hao képébe ordítson, amikor érezte hogy egy meleg ruhát terítenek rá. Ledermedt, és félbe hagyta a mozdulatot.

Hao magához húzta, és bekötötte neki a köntöst.

- Most már elengedheted a takarót, Yoh. – mondta halk, szomorkás hangon, de továbbra sem engedte el a kezei közül.

Yohnak lassan kicsúszott a takaró a kezéből, és ezzel egy időben lehajtotta a fejét. Megremegett, de nem bírta tovább, elsírta magát.

Hao maga felé fordította őt, és szorosan átölelte.

- Gomennasai, onii-chan! – fúrta bele a fejét a mellkasába – Nem úgy gondoltam.

- Tudom, otouto. – simogatta a fejét – Semmi baj. Nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem. – folytatta halkan – Elvetettem a sulykot.

- Kérlek, ne beszéljünk erről többet, jó? – suttogta, és átkarolta a nyakát.

- Rendben. – mosolyodott el Hao.

- Megyünk… fürdeni? – kérdezte félénken Yoh.

Az idősebb iker felnevetett.

- Igen, menjünk. – azzal megcsókolta Yoht.

Aki boldogan viszonozta, és bújt még jobban hozzá. Végül Hao ölbe kapta őt, de vigyázva, hogy ne szakítsa meg a csókot, elindult vele a fürdő felé.

- Ne leskelődj!

Kiáltotta Yoh, immár egy szál törölközőben, a fürdő kellős közepén.

- Akkor mégis mit csináljak? – nyavalygott Hao, de nem fordult meg – Csak álljak itt, és bámuljam a falat?!

- Jó ötlet. – morfondírozott Yoh, miközben leült az egyik mosdó elé.

- Ezt nem hiszem el… - sóhajtott letörten – Tudod Yoh, én is szeretnék megmosakodni!

- Várd ki a sorod. – makacskodott Yoh.

- És mióta van neked elsőbbséged? – füstölgött félhangosan, és hátrapillantott a vállai fölött – Ahh…

Egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete, s egy kis nyögés is kicsúszott a száján.

Yoh a zsámolyon ülve mosta magát, de már nem volt rajta törölköző. Féloldalt ült Haonak, aki így gyönyörködhetett karcsú derekában, formás mellkasában… a legördülő vízcseppekben, amik végig szántották meztelen testét…

Nyelt egy nagyot, és zihálva visszafordult.

- Ne gondolj rá… Ne gondolj rá… - kántálta halkan, de hiába.

Egyszerűen nem tudott másra figyelni. Yoh itt ült néhány méterre tőle, és olyan kívánatos pózban… Teljesen védtelenül, mint egy ártatlan angyalka.

Hirtelen érezte hogy megmozdul a törülközője.

- Oh, te jóságos… - csúszott ki a száján, de elfojtotta a többi sértést.

De várjunk csak… Mégis miért szobroz itt a falnál, mint egy büntetésben lévő kisfiú? És még csak nem is tiltott gyümölcs után sóvárog… Yoh egy szóval sem mondta, hogy nem érhet hozzá…

Itt gonosz mosolyra húzódtak ajkai, és lassan megint öccse felé fordult. Majd halkan kuncogva köddé vált.

- Hao? – kapta fel a kuncogásra a fejét Yoh, de csak bátyja hűlt helyét látta.

Erre kissé pánikba esett.

- Hao! – kiáltotta, de a válasz sokkal nyugodtabb hangon érkezett.

- Igen, otouto…? – suttogott bele a fülébe, és hátulról átölelte a derekát.

Yoh hatalmasat rándult, és pirulva oldalra kapta a fejét, hogy Haora nézzen.

- Hao! Mi-mire készülsz? – kérdezte félénken, mert testvére sejtelmesen mosolygott – Mondtam, hogy ne leskelődj!

- De hát nem leskelődöm. Csak segíteni szeretnék. – duruzsolta megnyugtatóan – Egyedül nem tudod rendesen megmosni a hátadat.

- De…

- Shh. – hallgatta el, és lágyan összeérintette az ajkaikat.

De csak annyira, hogy pont súrolják egymást. Yoh lehunyta szemeit, és érezte, hogy Hao nekidől, és magához húzza őt. Ez nyugodtsággal töltötte el, és hagyta, hogy bátyja kifejtse kezéből a szivacsot. Bevizezte, majd belenyalt Yoh fülébe, úgy szólt hozzá:

- Dőlj kicsit előre.

Yoh megremegett, de azt tette, amit mondott.

Hao csak mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Yoh csukott szemmel előre dől, és megtámaszkodik a csap szélében. Szerette, mikor ilyen odaadóan viselkedik. Pont, ahogy azt egy jó kistestvérnek kell.

Lassan megérintette a szivaccsal Yoh vállait, és körkörös mozdulatokkal dörzsölni kezdte.

Yoh gerincén borzongás futott végig, ahogy Hao a szivacsot végig húzta ugyan ott. Aprót felmordult, de egyéb jelét nem adta, hogy tiltakozna. Így hát az idősebb iker folytatta. Másik kezével masszírozni kezdte öccse nyakát, és haladt egyre lejjebb a tisztogatásban.

- Ahh… - eresztett ki egy reszketeg sóhajt Yoh, amikor érezte, hogy egy forró nyelv nyalja végig nyakának oldalát – Hao…

- Ott maradt egy kis piszok. – magyarázta, majd masszírozó kezével is végig simított azon a területen – Hopp, tévedtem. Ezek csak a tegnap este nyomai.

Itt felkuncogott, mert Yoh felkapta vörös színben pompázó arcát.

- Hao! Haaaa…! – kezdte, de nyöszörgésbe torkollott.

Ugyanis bátyja újból végig simított a gerincén, ezúttal szivacs nélkül.

Megint előre dőlt, de meglepetésére, Hao visszarántotta magához. S Yoh már csak azt érezte, hogy egy nedves szivacs dörzsöli a mellkasát.

- Hh… Hao. – kezdte zavartan, és elkapta a fejét – Ez már nem a hátam…

- Tudom. – lehelt egy puszit az arcára.

- Akkor meeeeeeg! – itt rándult egy nagyot, s kissé felvitte a hangsúlyt, mert Hao elért a mellbimbójához.

- Én szeretnélek megtisztítani. Elvégre én mocskoltalak be… - suttogta bele a fülébe, és szájához emelte Yoh egyik kezét, majd apró csókot lehelt rá.

- É-és téged… ki fog megtisztítani? – kérdezte remegő hangon a fiatalabb iker, mert Hao kezei már a hasánál jártak.

- Szeretnél te?

Yoh aprót bólintott, és egy új szivacsért nyúlt. Viszonozni akarta testvére kedvességét. Megfordult, de mielőtt hozzá kezdhetett volna, Hao megemelte. Ő ült le a zsámolyra, és Yoht az ölébe ültette, magával szembe. Így ágyékuk közvetlen érintkezett egymással. Ez, és az előbbi tisztogatással keltett érzései halk sóhajt csaltak ki Yohból.

Pirulva lenézett, és bátyjának dőlt.

- Ne aggódj. – túrt bele a hajába – Gyengéd leszek…

S ezzel meg is válaszolta Yoh ki nem mondott kérdését. De akkor is zavarban volt. Egy fürdő akkor is nyilvános helynek számít. Igaz, csak ők vannak most itt… de akkor is.

- Nem láthat meg senki. – mondta, mint aki kitalálta Yoh gondolatai – És ha már kiabálni fogsz a kéjtől… - suttogta szenvedélyesen, és megemelte az állát – Beléd fojtom.

Azzal összeérintette ajkaikat. Yoh azonnal kitárta neki, így a következő pillanatban nyelveik már vadul kapcsolódtak össze, és váltak el. Közben Hao kezei becsúsztak közéjük, és folytatták a tisztogatást Yoh hasánál. A fiatalabb iker sem volt tétlen, ő bátyja nyakát kezdte el lemosni, vigyázva, hogy ne törje meg a csókot.

Viszont Hao megtörte, bár ezt kárpótolta a sok apró puszival a nyakán. Yoh felnyögött, és áttért a mellkasára. Hao hirtelen beleszívott a hajlatába, és egyidejűleg végigsiklott a szivaccsal a combja belső felén.

- Onii-chan…! – nyöszörgött, és átkarolta a hátát.

Erre az idősebb iker felmordult, és szorosan hozzádörzsölte csípőjét.

- Hhhh…! – sikkantott egy aprót, mert Hao a kezével egyértelműen kitapintotta a legérzékenyebb testrészét.

- Ezzel teljesen megvadítasz, otouto. – mosolyodott el huncutul – Csak óvatosan, a végén még rád vetem magam.

Yoh is halkan felnevetett.

- Miért, most mit csinálsz? Most is… - motyogta pirulva, mert Hao egyre közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Most te mászol rám, Yoh. – helyesbített Hao, és újból végighúzta ott kezeit.

Szivacs nélkül.

- Ahhh…! Hao! – borult rá, és szaporán szedte a levegőt.

Magában azt kívánta, bárcsak rávetné már magát! Érezni akarta teste minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét…

Automatikusan nagyobb terpeszbe tárta lábait, és még jobban hozzásimult.

Fejét a vállaira hajtotta, és simogatni kezdte Hao hátát. Aki közben harapdálta, és egy ujjával ingerelte tovább férfiasságát. De vigyázva, éppen csak hozzáérve.

- Ahh! Hao! – kiáltott fel Yoh és már teljesen ki volt pirulva.

Remegve kapott bátyja ajkai után, és mohón megcsókolta.

- Szerintem már elég tiszták vagyunk, otouto. – mondta Hao a csók közben.

Yoh bólintott, mert csak nyüszítés hagyta el a száját.

Hao ölbe kapta őt, és beleereszkedtek a medencébe. Azonban egy pillanatra sem engedték el egymást. Az idősebb iker teljesen a falhoz nyomta Yoht, és kezeivel bebarangolta az egész testét.

- O-onii-chan!

Haonál itt szakadt el a korlát, ami elválasztotta a „most azonnal magamévá teszlek!" ösztönét, a „mindjárt magamévá teszlek!"-től. Ami nála óriási különbség volt. Yoh hóna alányúlt, és kiültette őt a partra. A fiatalabb sámán értetlenül pislogott rá.

- Hao…? Mit…? – de mielőtt végig mondhatta volna, testvére beleharapott a nyakába, és a mellkasát kezdte el simogatni.

Közben Yoh egyre hangosabban sóhajtozott és nyögött. Hao egyre lejjebb haladt a puszilgatásban, s amikor belenyalt a köldökébe, Yoh összerándult.

- Hao!

Testvére – figyelmen kívül hagyva kiáltásait és rángásait -, már közvetlenül a csípőjénél járt, s kezével megmarkolta merevedését.

- Ahh! – kiáltotta, és hátra vette a fejét – Onii-chan!

Hao maradék türelmét is félre dobta, és hevesen végignyalta öccse tagját.

- ONII-CHAN! – ordított egy nagyot, és lehajtotta ziháló arcát.

Addigra már ő is rájött, hogy ezzel Haot totál extázisba hajtotta, de nem tudta abbahagyni. Bátyja reakciója ezúttal is gyorsan érkezett. Erősen szívni kezdte, és kezével combja belső felét markolászta.

- Hao… ne… ne hagyd abba! – túrt bele a hajába.

Erre halk nevetést hallott, és lenézve, testvére igéző pillantásával találkozott. Yoh ezen csak még jobban elpirult, és oldalra kapta fejét.

- Élvezed, otouto?

- Hh… ahh! – itt megint hátra döntötte a fejét, mert Hao gyorsított a tempón – Hai… Ki-kimochi…!

Hao erre önelégülten elmosolyodott.

- Mond mit érzel…? – kezdte sejtelmes hangon, és finoman beleharapott.

- NANI?! – nyitotta fel hirtelen a szemét, és vérvörös színárnyalatot öltött az arca.

Hao válaszul csak összeszorította ajkait, majd hirtelen kibocsátotta őt szájából. Helyette rákulcsolta kezét és nyalogatni kezdte a hegyét.

- Nnghh… - nyögött föl elhalóan, mert bátyja immár kézzel is kényeztette.

Azt hitte összeroskad a gyönyörtől. Lábai remegni kezdtek, és erősen belemarkolt a medence oldalába.

- Milyen érzés? – folytatta gonoszkodva – Azon kívül, hogy jó.

Yoh egyre jobban elvesztette a fejét, de pirulva kinyögte.

- Fo-forró… ahh! – kiáltott egyet – Mindenhol… a-az egész testem…!

Itt újra elakadt a lélegzete, és hatalmasat rándult.

- Onii-chan! Kérlek…

Hao feldőlt hozzá egy gyors csókra, majd újból a szájába vette öccse férfiasságát. Közben a kezéről sem feledkezett meg, és azzal is folyamatosan pumpálta.

- Hao! – kiáltotta, majd a következő pillanatban megfeszült a teste, és érezte hogy átjárja a beteljesülés mámora.

Lihegve hajtotta le a fejét, és vissza akart csúszni a vízbe, de Hao még mindig a lábai között térdelt és az előbbi maradványait tisztogatta. Viszont pár nyalintás után – amikor is már nem volt mit -, Yoh értetlenül pislogott le rá.

- Onii-chan…? Mit csinálsz? – suttogta erőtlenül.

- Letisztítalak. – mondta egyszerűen – Elvégre fürdeni jöttünk ide.

A végét már olyan ártatlanul mosolyogva mondta, hogy Yoh csak lesütötte pillantását, és hagyta, hadd csinálja. Azonban hamarosan újra le-lecsukódott a szeme, és levegőért kezdett el kapkodni.

- Hao, ne…! – kapta el nyögve a fejét, mert érezte, hogy kezd megmerevedni.

- Miért ne?

- Nem bírom ki még egyszer…! Ahh! – sikkantott, mert Hao erőteljesebben beleszívott.

De rögtön el is engedte, és berántotta a vízbe. Yoh nem számított erre, ezért esetlenül Hao karjaiba esett. Az idősebb iker szorosan átfogta a derekát, és lágyan megérintette ajkait. Yohnak meglepődni sem volt ideje, mert Hao egy percre sem hagyta levegőhöz jutni. Yoh beletúrt a hajába, s a víz alatt körülölelte lábaival bátyja csípőjét. Határozottan hozzásimult valami.

- Ahh…! Onii-chan! – eresztett ki egy reszketeg sóhajt, és – megtörve a csókot -, Hao kulcscsontjára dőlt.

- Otouto… kívánlak! – mormolta lágyan a fülébe, és kezeivel megindult Yoh hátán lefelé.

Közben végig simított a gerincén, s aprót belecsípett a hátsó felébe.

- Hao! – nyögött föl Yoh ijedten, de hamar megnyugodott.

Testvére keze végül megtalálta célját. Lassan masszírozni kezdte azt a területet, és apró csókokkal halmozta el öccse arcát. Yoh jólesően sóhajtozott.

- Ne ijedj meg… - suttogta megnyugtatóan Hao a fülébe.

Yoh bólintott, és összeszorította ajkait. Ennek ellenére egy apró szisszenés kicsúszott rajtuk, amikor megérezte magában bátyja középső ujját. Majd lassan csak a simogató érzés maradt, és már apróbb nyögéseket is hallatott.

- Vegyél egy nagy levegőt, Yoh. – nyalt bele Hao a fülébe, így bátorítva őt.

Yoh azt tette amit mondott, de kifújni már nem tudta. Az idősebb sámán nem hagyta. Gyorsan megtoldotta egy második ujjal is.

- Nnh…! – nyögött föl hangosan, és megszorította Hao vállait – Onii-chan!

Erre Hao is felsóhajtott.

- Megőrjítesz! – mondta, mielőtt forrón megcsókolta volna.

Yoh teljesen hozzá dörgölőzött, így adva Hao tudtára, hogy mennyire vágyik rá. Majd megtörve a csókot, a nyaka oldalának dőlt.

Bátyja értette az apró kis jeleket, és nem akarta megtagadni testvérétől a folytatást. De nem akart neki fájdalmat sem okozni.

- Ne siettess, otouto. A végén még bajod esik. – simított végig gyengéden a haján.

- O… hh… onii-chan. – nézett rá vágytól izzó szemekkel.

Hao nagy erőfeszítések árán tudta csak megállni, hogy ne hatoljon azonnal belé. Kieresztett egy reszketeg sóhajt – közben Yoh taktikát váltott és belecsókolt a nyakába -, s lassan hozzáadta a harmadik ujját is.

- Ahh! – kiáltott fel Yoh, és nyöszörögve a hátába karmolt.

- Sajnálom. Nagyon fájt? – kérdezte, s megemelte az állánál fogva.

Yoh remegve kinyitotta pilláit, és vidáman rámosolygott.

- Iie. – adott egy puszit az állára – Csak folytasd… onegai…!

Hao is elmosolyodott, de nem bírta ki, hogy ne csókolja meg.

Végül kihúzta ujjait Yohból, és komolyan ránézett.

- Kész vagy?

- Hai. – bólintott.

Hao lassan magára eresztette Yoht, s közben szorosan a szájára tapadt. Yoh nyüszíteni kezdett, de a csók miatt nem tudott kiabálni. Érezte, hogy Hao egyre beljebb tolja magát, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal teljesen befogadta őt.

Yoh nem bírta tovább, és felsikoltott. De inkább kéjesen, mint fájdalmasan.

- Onii-chan! Ahh… - motyogta, félig Hao ajkai közt.

- Olyan gyönyört mutatok neked, amilyet még nem éreztél soha…

Yoh vágytól ködös szemekkel bámulta őt, majd lágyan mosolyogva mellkasának dőlt.

- Bármit is teszel, tudom, hogy jó lesz… - suttogta, és hallgatta testvére heves szívverését – Rád bízom magam, Hao.

- Otouto… mondtam már, hogy olyan ellenállhatatlanul édes vagy…? – mosolyodott el, és rákulcsolta ujjait öccse hímtagjára.

Amit Yoh egy nyögéssel nyugtázott.

-… Ártatlan… törékeny… - sorolta, és minden szónál húzott egyet kezén.

- Ahh! Te meg… - kuncogott -… perverz.

- Ugyan már Yoh. – mosolyodott el gonoszul – Csak szeretek új dolgokat kipróbálni.

- Akkor is… aaaaaa! – kiáltott fel egy hatalmasat, mert Hao megunta a fecsegést, és egy erőset lökött magán.

- Szerintem spórolj a levegővel, otouto. – nevetett, öccse kéjes arcát látva – Szükséged lesz rá.

Yoh erre is egy hangos nyögéssel válaszolt, és hátra vetette a fejét.

- Ahh… Haooo!

Az idősebb iker megfogta Yoht a csípőjénél, és úgy emelgette tovább magán.

- Yoh, hh…! – sóhajtozott ő is, és egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált.

- Nngh…! Onii-chan! – zihálta, és tehetetlenül dobálta magát bátyja ölében –

Istenem, Haooo!

A következő lökéssel az eddigieknél jóval hangosabb kiáltás hagyta el ajkait. Yoh tudta, még egy ilyen, és neki vége.

- Hao! Én mindjárt…! ONII-CHAAAAAAN! – sikoltotta bátyja nevét, és megfeszült az egész teste.

Közben görcsösen kapaszkodott Haoba, és érezte, hogy forró magja mindkettejükre ömlik. Ugyan ebben az időben, Hao magára szorította Yoh csípőjét, és ő is hangos kiáltással belé élvezett.

A fiatalabb iker teljesen bátyjára omlott, és lihegve átölelte a nyakát.

Eközben Hao óvatosan kihúzta magát Yohból, és megcsókolta őt.

- Megfordulnál egy kicsit, otouto? – hallotta testvére ártatlan hangját.

- Hao… mozdulni sem bírok. – nyöszörögte rekedten, és a vállaira dőlt.

Hao sóhajtott egyet, majd kicsit eltolta magától Yoht, és gyengéd erőszakkal a medence falához tolta. De úgy, hogy háttal legyen neki.

Feltérdeltette, és ő is mögé helyezkedett.

- Onii-chan… mit csinálsz? – kérdezte álmoskás hangon.

- Csak letisztítalak. – válaszolta bujkáló nevetéssel a hangjában.

- Már megint? – pillantott hátra, és Hao gonosz mosolyával találta szemben magát – Ugye nincsenek hátsó szándékaid…?

Hao csak tovább mosolygott és a hátsó feléhez hajolt.

- Mondtam már, hogy sexi vagy hátulról, otouto?

Yoh pirulva visszarántotta a fejét, de nem szólt semmit.

Viszont mikor érezte, hogy Hao belenyal, összerándult.

- Hao…

- Hm?

- Ugye nem akarsz megint…? – kérdezte elbizonytalanodva, mert bátyja egyre intenzívebben nyalogatta.

- Te mondtad, hogy rám bízod magad… - suttogta, és ráhajolt a hátára.

Yoh felnyögött, ahogy érezte hozzá simulni testvérét. Aki időközben végighúzta kezeit az egész testén. Végül a férfiasságán állapodott meg.

- Ahh…! – markolt bele a kőfalba.

- Lazíts… - dorombolta a fülébe, miközben mozgatni kezdte kezét.

Nyelvével a fülcimpáját cirógatta, és Yoh tudta, hogy elveszett. Újra keményedni kezdett, s a nyögései is megszaporodtak.

- Onii-chan… ne…! – nyöszörgött Yoh – Ahh!

Hao közben három ujjával beléhatolt, és ritmikusan húzogatta őket ki-be. Kellemes bizsergés áradt szét benne, ahogy bátyja ingerelte őt, s egyre nehezebbnek érezte magát.

- Ha… Ahh! Hao… nem bírom…! – motyogta kiáltások közepette.

Ha Hao nem tartja meg, összecsuklott volna. Már annyira a korlátai határán volt, hogy amikor az idősebb iker kihúzta ujjait, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Hao… ne csináld… nem bírom már tovább! – kérlelte rekedten, de a teste égett a vágytól – Te nem vagy… fáradt?

- Már a puszta látványod is elég, hogy újra felizguljak… - cirógatta meg az arcát, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal újra beléhatolt.

- ONII-CHAN! – kiáltott egy hatalmasat, de ezúttal már a gyönyörtől.

Rendesen ki volt tágulva, ezért csak a kellemes szorító érzés maradt. Zihálva lehajtotta a fejét, és próbált valami értelmeset is kinyögni a sok „Ahh" és "Nngh"-n kívül. Ezért azt mondta:

- Hao! Ez… ez őrjítő…!

Az idősebb iker felvett egy határozott ritmust, és közben egyik kezével továbbra is Yoh férfiasságát ingerelte.

- Otouto… csókolj meg… - hajolt oda hozzá, és az állánál fogva finoman maga felé fordította.

Yoh pirulva teljesítette kérését, s mohón ajkaira tapadt. De közben nem bírta ki nyögés nélkül.

- Ahh! Onii-chan!

Hao – nem szakítva meg a csókot -, lassan maga felé fordította öccsét, és terpeszbe húzta Yoh lábait. Yoht továbbra is a falhoz szorította, s feje mellé támasztotta kezeit. A csók egyre hevesedett, ahogy a mozgásuk is.

- Te jó ég… Ha… Haooo! – nyöszörgött Yoh, és a nyakába karolt.

- Sze-szeretlek, otouto. – suttogta lágyan a csókba, majd erőset lökött csípőjén – Nngh!

- Onii-chaaaan! – ordította, és érezte, hogy harmadszorra is elment.

Zihálva hátra vette a fejét, és elernyedtek izmai. Lassan lecsukódott a szeme, s süllyedni kezdett.

Az utolsó pillanatban még látta, hogy Hao fölé hajol, és mond valamit. De már nem hallotta. Bágyadt mosollyal az arcán, a sötét semmibe zuhant.

Valami hűvöset érzett a homlokán, s kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét. A hűvös dolog eltűnt, s felváltotta egy meleg kéz.

-… oto?

Yohnak megrezzentek a pillái. „oto"? Az micsoda? Nem értette, hol van, és mi ez a zsibbasztó sötétség…?

- Otouto…!

Hallotta ezúttal kicsit hangosabban. Egyből felismerte a hangot. Hao volt az, és most már azt is tudta hogy őt szólítja. De miért? Hiszen itt van.

- Ébredj, Yoh. – mondta az idősebb iker, de Yoh összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

De miért kéne felkelnie? Olyan kényelmes ez a melegség…

Hirtelen finom érintést érzett a száján. Kellemes volt. Meleg, és kicsit nedves is. Jóleső borzongás futott végig rajta, amire lassan kinyitotta a szemeit.

Az első dolog amit meglátott, Hao fölé hajoló arca volt. Aggódva pislogott le rá.

- Onii-chan… - motyogta kábán.

Erre a bátyja megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Hál' istennek. – sóhajtott – Hogy érzed magad?

- Mint akin átment egy úthenger… - válaszolta, és megtapogatta a fejét.

Erre Hao bűnbánó arckifejezést öltött és megcirógatta az arcát. Yohnak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a feje az ölében van. Hao lábai körülötte feküdtek, így teljesen körbezárta őt. Kicsit el is pirult, ahogy elképzelte magukat.

- Mi… mi történt velem? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Elájultál. – magyarázta Hao, és most a haját kezdte el birizgálni.

- Hogyan? – értetlenkedett, és maga elé húzta bátyja egyik kezét.

Összekulcsolta vele ujjait, és egy apró puszit lehelt a kézfejére.

Hao mosolya tovább nőtt.

- Emlékszel mit csináltunk a fürdőben?

- Öhm… - Yoh gondolkodni kezdett.

Ott ült, és tisztogatta magát, aztán Hao… odaült mögé. Elkezdte simogatni… Yoh elengedte bátyja kezét -… csókolgatni… - itt nyelt egy nagyot -…bementek a medencébe, ahol Hao kiültette a partra…

És… és… Itt érezte, hogy fokozatosan felkúszik a pirosság az arcába.

Végül zavarában bátyja ölébe fúrta az arcát.

Hao felkuncogott, és átkarolta a vállait.

- Tehát igen.

Yoh egyre kínosabban érezte magát, mert már tudta mitől ájult el. Hao megemelte az állánál fogva, és felültette őt, de továbbra is az ölében tartotta, szorosan karolva.

- Én… én mondtam, hogy nem bírom tovább. – motyogta, de nem mert testvére szemébe nézni.

- Gomen, Yoh – kisimított egy tincset a szeméből – Kicsit elvesztettem a fejem.

- Kicsit?! – nézett rá durcásan – Hao, háromszor… szóval… - itt pirulva elkapta fejét -… szóval tudod!

Hao elvigyorodott.

- Én nagyon élveztem, otouto. És mivel háromszor is sikerült téged a csúcsra juttatnom, feltételezem neked se volt rossz.

- Nem mondtam, hogy nem élveztem! – szállt vitába Yoh, majd mikor rájött hogy mit mondott, pirulva lehalkította a hangját – Sőt, túlságosan is jó volt…

- Sajnálom, hogy ez történt. – hajolt közelebb hozzá, és már összeért a homlokuk – De teljesen elvetted a józan eszemet.

Yoh félénken elmosolyodott.

- Az onii-chan?

Hao bólintott, majd lágyan megcsókolta őt.

- Imádom, mikor így hívsz, otouto.

Yoh csak mosolyogva ölelte tovább, a hagyta, hogy testvére csókokkal borítsa be arcát.

Majd feltűnt neki, hogy ahogy lecsúszott róla a futon, volt rajta egy köpeny. Értetlenül elhúzódott Haotól, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye magát.

- Ezt te adtad rám? – kérdezte Yoh meglepődve.

- Hát nem hagyhattalak ott meztelenül, csuromvizesen, és beborítva… - magyarázta, de Yoh ijedten közbevágott.

- Jó jó, értem!

Nem akarta hallani a részleteket…

- És aztán…? Mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen?

- Olyan fél óráig. Miután elájultál… kicsit… szóval megijedtem… - makogta, és egy kis pír folt jelent meg az arcán – Nem nagyon tudtam mit csináljak veled, hogy magadhoz térj, ezért inkább azt akartam, hogy magadtól ébredj fel. Megmosdattalak, megtörültelek, és befektettelek a futonba. Aztán kerestem egy tiszta köpenyt - ez eltartott egy darabig -, és rád adtam. Utána készítettem neked egy vizes borogatást, és feltettem főzni a teát.

Azzal a háta mögé nyúlt, és előhúzott egy kis tálcát, rajta egy csésze forró tea gőzölgött.

Yoh csak tátogott.

- Ezeket mind te csináltad? – döbbent meg, de azért elfogadta a felé nyújtott italt.

- Hai. – billentette oldalra mosolyogva a fejét.

Yoh csendben szürcsölte a teát Hao ölében, aki közben szórakozottan simogatta a haját. A fiatalabb iker békésen nekidőlt, s élvezte ezeket a nyugodt, meghitt perceket.

- Jól esik? – kérdezte egy nagyobb korty után Hao.

- Nagyon, köszi. – mondta, majd letette a csészét – Mindent nagyon köszönök, onii-chan.

Azzal szorosan átölelte őt. Hao nem értette a dolgot, de azért ő is viszonozta a gesztust.

- Mit köszönsz, Yoh? Miattam ájultál el, természetes, hogy rendbe hozom a hibáimat.

- Hogy gondoskodtál rólam. Mint egy igazi testvér. – suttogta, és közelebb hajolt hozzá, átölelve a nyakát – Ez olyan jó érzés, onii-chan!

Lágyan megcsókolta őt, s érezte hogy Hao kezei a hátáról, a derekára csúsznak.

Finoman megharapta öccse ajkait, apró nyöszörgést csalva ki belőle. Yoh még jobban hozzádőlt, s jobban kitárta neki száját. Hao lassan hátra dőlt vele, így Yoh közvetlen fölé került. Kezeivel megtámaszkodott bátyja feje mellett, és úgy folytatták tovább.

Bár elég fura helyzet volt, eddig mindig ő volt alul, ezért kíváncsian felnyitotta szemeit. Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy Hao szemei is nyitva vannak, és elégedettségtől fénylenek.

- Mi az? Onii-chan? – törte meg kérdésével a csókot.

- Semmi. – mosolygott rá – Csak furcsa vagy felülről.

Yoh felkuncogott.

- Te is így. Olyan… - kereste a szavakat -… ártatlanul gyengédnek, és aranyosnak nézel ki.

Fejezte be lágyan mosolyogva. Hao tényleg annyi mindent tett érte, vigyázott rá, törődött vele. Valahogy viszonozni szerette volna, főleg a mai dolgokért.

- Mond csak, Hao. Tehetek érted valamit? Van valami, amit szeretnél? – kérdezte komolyan, mélyen a szemébe nézve.

Bátyja sejtelmesen elvigyorodott, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Ha már úgyis a seme szerepre pályázol, és ha már úgyis itt terpeszkedsz fölöttem… - azzal gyengéd erőszakkal a csípőjére ültette a megszeppent Yoht -… igazán kényeztethetnél egy kicsit…

Yohnak szinte lángra lobbant az arca, és úgy pattant fel Haoról, mintha tűpárnára ült volna.

- Onii-chan! Nem erre gondoltam! – rázta meg a fejét, és durcásan pillantott le rá – Vegyél már egy kicsit komolyan!

- De hát komolyan mondtam. – ült fel azzal a jól ismert huncut vigyorral a képén.

Yoh erre nem válaszolt, csak elgondolkodott.

Eközben Hao is felállt.

A futonról. (jójó, leállok XD)

Oda sétált Yoh mögé, és átkarolta a derekát.

- Min gondolkozol, otouto? – érdeklődött kedvesen – Ha a helyszínnel van bajod, nekem a hálószoba is megteszi… bár ha igazán fel akarsz izgatni, legyen a…

- Vidámpark! – vágta rá hevesen Yoh, s szikra gyúlt a fejében.

- Vi-vidámpark…? – hökkent meg Hao – Végül is, nekem az is jó… Ott sok extrém hely van. Szinte már látom is… - azzal ábrándozó arckifejezést öltött – Mikor in…?

- Indulunk! – jelentette ki Yoh határozottan, és bátyja felé fordult – Vegyél fel valami normális ruhát. Ne keltsünk nagy feltűnést a sok csillagos bigyóddal.

Azzal kiviharzott a szobából. Magában szilárdan eltökélte, hogy Haonak egy kis levegőváltozásra van szüksége. Egész nap itt kuksolnak a házban – ő néha futkos a környéken… -, és nem csinálnak semmi érdekeset. Na jó… csinálnak – pirult el -, de valami emlékezetes, közös elfoglaltságra gondolt. A vidámpark remek hely az ilyesmire, és ott jobban megismerhetik egymást. Ráadásul Hao nem sűrűn volt vidámparkban, legalábbis Yoh szerint még soha.

Yoh már a bejáratnál toporgott, amikor is végre az idősebb iker is megérkezett. Egy egyszerű farmert, és legalább 4 számmal nagyobb piros pólót viselt. Ezek azon cuccok egyikei voltak, amiket a családjától örökölt, de túl nagyok voltak rá, ezért nem használta. De úgy tűnt Haot nem nagyon érdeklik ilyen apró problémák, mint a méret.

- Mehetünk végre? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Yoh – Tetszeni fog neked.

- Oh, ebben biztos vagyok. – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen Hao, és magához húzta Yoht a csípőjénél fogva.

Aki értetlenül pislogott rá. Nem értette Hao mitől lett ilyen kezes hirtelen. De nem firtatta a dolgot, hanem mosolyogva megragadta a kezét, és húzni kezdte maga után, a kapu felé.

Folytatása Következik


	8. 8 Fejezet

**Szómagyarázat:**  
**Onii-chan:** báty, idősebb fiútestvér  
**Otouto:** öcs, fiatalabb fiútestvér  
**Onii-chan no baka:** bátyus, te hülye!  
**Chotto matte!**: várj egy kicsit!  
**Gomen:** sajnálom, bocsi  
**Gomen-ne:** szintén sajnálom, bocsánat  
**Arigatou:** köszönöm  
**Onee-chan:**nővér, vagy idősebb nő

* * *

**  
**

**Kokoro no soko kara**  
Tiszta szívből  
**8. Fejezet**

- Ha-Hao… mit csinálsz?

Tette fel értetlenül a kérdést a fiatalabb iker.

Már a buszon utaztak, egyenesen a vidámpark felé. Azonban csöppet sem zökkenőmentesen. Hao, amint felszálltak, a jármű közepe felé vette az irányt. Nekilökte Yoht a forgórésznek a gumis részéhez (bocs, ennél jobban nem tudom leírni" Bizti tudjátok mire gondolok), és szorosan hozzásimult.

- Hm? – lehelte a nyaka oldalának, s átkarolta öccse csípőjét.

- Onii-chan! Egy nyilvános tömegközlekedési eszközön vagyunk! – suttogta fojtott hangon.

- És? Ez nem akadályoz meg benne, hogy ne csókoljalak meg… - kuncogta, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

Pontosabban a szájához. Yoh hátrálni kezdett, de útját állta a gumis buszfal.

- Hao! – Még meglát valaki… - tolta el magától, mire bátyja lefogta a kezét.

- A legkevésbé sem érdekel, otouto. – válaszolta, és egy puszit adott az arcára.

Yoh megremegett. Imádta mikor Hao így kényeztette, de akkor is egy buszon vannak. Az idősebb Asakura elkezdte beborítani apró csókokkal az arcát, amit Yoh egyre szaporább lélegzetvételekkel nyugtázott.

- Onii-chan… Ne itt!

- De én nem bírom ki a vidámparkig! Akarlak, most! – mondta, és homlokát Yohnak támasztotta.

- Mi-miről beszélsz? Én egy szóval sem mondta, hogy… oh…!

Hirtelen leesett neki. Jaj Hao, olyan… olyan idióta vagy! „Ezért van így beindulva?"

- Hao én… - tette a szájára a mutató ujját, hogy féken tartsa -… én nem erre gondoltam.

Az idősebb iker értetlenül pislogott. Yoh felkuncogott. Olyan aranyos volt, de nem hagyhatta ebben a tévhitben.

- Szórakozni megyünk a vidámparkba. Úgy gondoltam élvezni fogod, és kicsit kikapcsolódhatunk. És jobban megismerhetjük egymást.

Haonak kezdett derengeni a dolog.

- Szórakozni megyünk…

Yoh bólintott.

- Igen, szórakozni megyünk.

- Nem lesz szex…

Yoh pirulva megrázta a fejét.

- Ne-nem lesz.

- Értem. – mondta semleges hangon, és elengedte Yoht, aztán mellé támaszkodott.

Yoh magában megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, hogy ilyen ügyesen megoldotta a problémát.

- Tudod otouto. – fordult felé – Ha ezzel kezded, nem fogtam volna vissza magam a parkig. Nehogy azt hidd, ennyivel megúszod!

Azzal húzni kezdte maga után a megszeppent, és pöppet ideges Yoht. Hao a busz hátulján állt meg vele, és az üvegablaknak lökte.

- Mint már említettem… akarlak, most! – suttogta, azzal szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Mmh! – nyöszörgött Yoh, de nem tudott szabadulni.

Igazából nem is akart. Bátyja édes ajkai olyan finomak voltak, hogy kitárta neki száját, hogy többet érezhessen belőlük. Halványan rémlett neki pár tucat ember, akik előtt lebukhatnak, de most valahogy elhomályosult minden.

- Kedves utasok! Ha vetnek egy pillantást a busz hátsóablakára, megpillanthatják a híres… - hallatszott a sofőr hangja a hangszóróból.

Yohnak olyan hirtelen pattantak fel a szemei, hogy az szinte már fájt. Ledermedt, és érezte, hogy vérvörös lesz az arca. Az egész busz – még a sofőr is a visszapillantó tükörből -, őket bámulta. Yoh próbálta megszakítani a csókot, ezzel szemben Hao harapdálni kezdte alsó ajkát.

- Ha-Hao! Hagyd abba! – suttogta a csókba, és megkapaszkodott testvére vállában.

Ugyanis a sofőr, hogy elkerüljön egy frontális ütközést egy másik busszal, elrántotta a kormányt.

- Hao! Le kell szállnunk! – szorított egyet vállán.

- Máris? Pedig már kezdtem belejönni. – kuncogott, de végre elhúzódott tőle.

Yoh gyorsan megnyomta a jelzőgombot, és visszabújt Hao mögé.

Magában imádkozott, hogy lánynak nézzék testvérét.

- Mit bámulnak? Nem láttak még két fiút csókolózni? – csattant fel Hao, majd megfogta Yoh csuklóját – Gyere, otouto!

Azzal leszálltak. Igaz, néhány méterrel a megálló előtt, ugyanis a sofőr, már akkor behúzta a kéziféket, mikor meghallotta Hao hangját. Az otouto szóra meg gyorsan kitárta az ajtót.

Yoh egyre vörösebb és vörösebb lett. Miután leszálltak, még akkor is bátyjába karolt, és próbálta elrejteni piruló fejét. Ennél rosszabb már úgy sem lehet, gondolta. Hao nemcsak kikotyogta hogy fiú, de még azt is nyilvánvalóvá tette mindenki számára, hogy testvérek. Hao csak mosolyogva borzolta a haját, és átkarolta a derekát.

- Látod otouto, ha nem fosztanál meg a szükségleteimtől, akkor most nem égtünk volna be.

Erre Yohnak visszajött a hangja, és előre captatott.

- Onii-chan no bakaaaaa! – dühöngött, és elindult a bejárat felé.

- Hé, chotto matte! Yoh! – szaladt utána bűnbánó arckifejezéssel, és egy erőltetett mosollyal az arcán.

Hao a pénztárnál érte utol testvérét, és beállt mellé a sorba. Yoh tüntetően elfordult tőle, és karba tette kezét.

- Még mindig mérges vagy rám, otouto? – szólalt meg félénken öt perc néma csend után Hao.

Morgás.

- Ugyan már, Yoh! Most mi a baj? Úgy sem ismert minket senki a buszon!

- Nem ez a lényeg… - válaszolta durcásan.

- Hanem? – értetlenkedett az idősebb iker.

- Az, hogy nem tudod türtőztetni magad. És ne kezd megint ezt a „megvonsz a szükségleteimtől" dumát, mert ma reggel… - itt pirulva elcsuklott a hangja -… mert ma reggel egy egész napra kiélhetted magad rajtam.

Hao elkomorodott.

- Nem akarod? Fájdalmat okoztam? – kérdezte aggódva, és átkarolta őt.

Yoh jólesően dőlt hozzá, és megrázta a fejét.

- Nem okoztál fájdalmat, és persze hogy akarlak. Tudod, hogy ha otthon vagyunk, akkor szívesen… csinálom veled. – megszorította a vállait, és egyre jobban elvörösödött – De én nagyon… gátlásos vagyok ilyen téren, és már annak a gondolata is zavarba hoz, hogy megláthatnak.

Hao elmosolyodott, és megpuszilta a feje búbját, amire Yoh félénken ránézett, és azt mondta:

- Ígérem, ha hazaértünk… - odahajolt a füléhez -… lefekszem veled és… megteszem amit kértél.

Hao döbbenten nézett öccse őszinte szemeibe, majd lágyan elmosolyodott.

- Rendben, otouto. És ne haragudj. – szorongatta meg lágyan.

- Semmi baj. Csak hazáig fogd vissza magad, rendben? – könyörgött neki, és megcirógatta a haját.

- Ilyen ajánlat mellett bármire képes vagyok. – dőlt a homlokának Hao.

Yoh elpirult, és előre lépett, hogy megvegye a jegyeket.

Mikor már bejutottak, és azon tanakodtak, hogy hova menjenek először, Haonak eszébe jutott valami.

- Otouto, a csók is a „fogd vissza magad" kategóriába tartozik?

- I-igen, nyilvánosan igen. – motyogta zavartan, Hao önelégült mosolyát látva.

- Ott elég sötét van. – suttogta sejtelmesen, és beállt a sorba.

- Onii-chan, ne csináld ezt! – nyafogott Yoh, de hagyta, hogy betuszkolják a kocsiba.

- Azt mondtad, nyilvánosan nincs csók. – emlékeztette – De ez nem nyilvános, és sötét is van. Nem láthat senki.

- Hogy te minden alól kibújsz. – nevetett fel a fiatalabb iker, és hozzábújt.

- Hallottam ám, ezt a „nagy" sajnálatot a hangodból. – cukkolta.

Yoh csak átölelte, és érezte hogy elindult velük a kocsi.

Mikor mélyebbre értek, és megszűnt a sötétség, a kocsi megállt egy kirakat előtt, amiben bábúk voltak.

Yoh felröhögött.

- Tudod hova hoztál be, Hao? – már a könnye is kicsordult a nevetéstől, és teljesen Haonak dőlt.

- Mi olyan vicces, otouto?

- Ez kisgyerekeknek való! Egy történetet mesél el, mikor elérsz egy üvegablakhoz… heheheh!

A kocsi zötyögve tovább indult, de Yoh még mindig nevetett. De hirtelen nekilökték a háttámlának. Erre abbahagyta a nevetést.

- Örülök, hogy ilyen jól szórakozol Yoh, de elfelejtet a lényeget. – suttogta, azzal közelebb hajolt hozzá – Ez a hely pont megfelel.

Majd mielőtt Yoh tiltakozni kezdett volna, mohón ajkaira tapadt.

Yoh elfojtott egy halk nyögést, és lehunyta szemét. Hao megsimogatta arcát, fülét, majd a hajába túrt.

- Onii-chan… - nyöszörögte, és nyelvével bátyja szájába hatolt.

- De heves vagy, Yoh. – mormolta.

Hao nyelvével cirógatni kezdte öccséét, mert tudta, hogy ezt imádja. Meg is kapta tőle azt az egész testén végigfutó borzongást, amit ő is érzett. Az idősebb iker elmosolyodott, és megismételte a mozdulatot.

Ezúttal halk nyögést is hallott.

- Hhh… onii-chan! – Yoh lassan felnyitotta szemét, és szembe találta magát bátyja szenvedélytől izzó pillantásával.

Ahogy tovább nézte, befurakodott valami világosság a látóterébe. Kénytelen kelletlen, megszakította a csókot.

- Mi a baj, otouto? – értetlenkedett Hao, és megnyalta öccse ajkait.

- Mhh… Hao, ne! – tiltakozott gyengéden – Kiértünk a sötétségből.

Magyarázta, s megálltak egy újabb üvegablak mellett.

- És? Egyedül vagyunk. Folytassuk… - suttogta csábosan, és ráhajolt a szájára.

- Hhh… onii-chan… - Yohnak nagy erőfeszítések árán sikerült csak visszafognia magát, és ellöknie testvérét – Itt lehetnek kamerák!

Hao sóhajtva elhúzódott tőle, és megsimogatta a haját.

- Meddig áll még itt ez a vacak?! – fakadt ki türelmetlenül, s közben továbbra is Yoh haját birizgálta.

A kocsi, mintha megérezte volna az idősebb iker hangjában lévő idegességet, mert nyikorogva megindult.

- Eddig. – válaszolta mosolyogva Yoh, s átkarolta bátyja nyakát.

Hao közelebb hajolt hozzá, megvárta, amíg öccse szemei lecsukódnak, de ekkor megállt. Pár pillanattal később, Yoh értetlenül nyitotta ki a szemét.

- Onii-chan? Valami… baj van?

- Nincs semmi, csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy eddig szinte minden csókot én kezdeményeztem. Azt szeretném, ha te csókolnál meg engem, otouto. – kérte mosolyogva, ezzel nem kis pírt csalva a fiatalabb sámán arcára.

- É-én? – hebegte.

- Hai. Te… - lehelte bele a fülébe.

Yoh nagyot nyelt, és megfogta bátyja tarkóját, hogy maga felé húzza. Pirulva lehunyta szemeit, és finoman Hao ajkai ellen nyomta a sajátját. Lágyan kóstolgatta őket, majd nyelvével be akart csusszanni szájába, döbbenetére, Hao nem engedte. Kinyitotta szemét, s látta, hogy Hao csukott szemmel mosolyog.

Újra megpróbálta, de testvére továbbra is csak mosolygott, és makacsul összezárta ajkait. Megpróbálta még egyszer, amire Hao is ránézett. Amikor a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, Yoh még jobban elpirult. Hao kuncogva elhúzódott tőle, mert kiértek egy megvilágosodott részre.

Yoh zihálva, és kicsit durcásan nézett vissza rá.

- Direkt szórakozol velem, onii-chan?

- Ne kapd fel a vizet, Yoh. – mentegetőzött – Csak azt akarom, hogy kényeztess! Érd el, hogy megnyissam előtted a bejáratot… - suttogta, az arcát cirógatva.

Yoh zavartan elkapta a fejét, de azért bólintott.

A kocsi újra megindult, s ők lassan belevesztek a félhomályba.

- Kényeztess! – követelte Hao és átkarolta a derekát.

Yohnak hirtelen gonosz kis ötlete támadt, de próbálta megtartani ártatlan ábrázatát.

- Rendben… - motyogta erőtlenül, és újra ajkaira tapadt.

Lassan kezdte mozgatni Hao száját a sajátjával, és belékarolt. Majd finoman harapdálni kezdte alsó ajkát. Közben kezei bátyja nyakán jártak föl-le, éppen hogy csak hozzáérve. Mellkasával is nekidőlt, és szívni kezdte ajkait, amit Hao egy halk morgással nyugtázott. Yoh összeszedte minden bátorságát, és rátermettségét, majd egyik kezét végigvezette Hao oldalán, s sikerült egy apró, alig érezhető borzongást keltenie a testén. Nagy levegőt vett, lejjebb siklott kezeivel, és egy erős mozdulattal belemarkolt ágyékába.

Haonak olyan hirtelen pattantak fel a szemei, mintha rugóhoz lettek volna erősítve.

- Otou…! – nyögött föl meglepetten, de hangja elcsuklott, amikor öccse kihasználva az újonnan jött rést, a szájába csusszant ízlelőszervével.

Diadalmasan elvigyorodott, és oldalra lökte testvérét, aki így nekiütközött a kocsi ajtajának.

Nyelvével bejárta szájának minden zugát, majd rátalált Haoéra is. Cirógatni, szívni, ingerelni kezdte, de ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy ő nyögött fel. Egy pillanatra elgyengült, és tudta, hogy kicsúszott kezéből az irányítás.

Hao gyengéden visszafordította magukat, majd megtörte a csókot. Yoh nagyon ki volt vörösödve, és félénken mert csak testvérére nézni.

- Wow… - csak ennyi volt Hao kommentálja.

Yoh pirulva somolygott.

- Ez jobb volt…? – kérdezte halkan.

Hao odahajolt hozzá, és a homlokának dőlt.

- Ez volt a legjobb csók, amit eddigi életeim során kaptam.

Yoh kuncogott.

- És a legaljasabb, legpiszkosabb trükk, amit bevetettek ellenem. – tette hozzá önelégülten mosolyogva, amire Yoh újra elpirult.

- Go-gomen, én…

- Tetszett. – vágott a szavába – Alig várom már, hogy hazaérjünk.

Azzal egy lágy csókot adott a zavarban lévő Yoh ajkaira.

Ekkor világosság hatolt szemükbe, s Yoh távolabb húzódott tőle. De Hao egy kicsivel később engedte csak el száját, s végigsimított a haján.

- Azt hiszem kiértünk. – mondta Yoh, és kiszállt a kocsiból.

Hao követte majd eléjük toppant egy ott dolgozó férfi. Csodálkozva méregette őket.

Yoh halkan felnyögött, és pirulva elbújt bátyja mögött. Lehetséges, hogy Hao későn hajolt el tőle, és meglátta őket?

Testvére, látva a reakcióját, megnyugtatóan átkarolta őt.

- Semmi baj, otouto, már kiértünk. – majd mikor Yoh értetlenül nézett rá, a férfihoz fordult – Tudja, az öcsém kicsit fél a sötétben. Bezártság érzése lesz tőle, ezért úgy szoktam megnyugtatni, hogy adok az orrára egy puszit.

- Ja, persze, értem. – nevetett zavartan az alkalmazott – Viszlát!

Azzal elkullogott, mint aki szégyellte volna magát, amiért piszkos gondolatai támadtak.

- Jól vagy? – suttogta, mikor távolabb értek.

- Hai… a-arigatou… onii-chan!

Hao csak rámosolygott.

- Nézd csak Yoh, ott is elég sötét van! – jelentette ki vidáman, majd elvonszolta a következő játékhoz.

Mire kiértek az igencsak vörös arcú Yoh nyakán apró, piros foltok látszódtak.

- Hao… Szerintem ez egy kicsit túlzás volt! – nyafogott a fiatalabb iker.

- Szerintem jól áll. – kuncogott.

- Olyan vagy…

- Na hova üljünk föl legközelebb…? – morfondírozott Hao,s valami sötétség után nézett.

Yoh valami „minél világosabb, és nyilvánosabb, annál jobb…" félét motyogott, miközben a nyakát masszírozta.

- Öhm, elnézést! Ti ikrek vagytok? – termett előttük két szőke hajú fiú.

Úgy nézett ki, ők is egypetéjű ikrek.

- Igen. – mosolygott rájuk kedvesen Yoh.

- Ez nagyszerű! Olyan ritkán fordul elő, hogy más ikrekkel is találkozunk, ugye otouto? – fordult öccséhez a szőke.

A fiatalabb bólintott.

- Úgy örülünk! Nem akartok felülni velünk az óriáskerékre? – fordult a kisebb srác Haohoz kérdésével, de Yoh megelőzte.

Ugyanis sejtette, hogy egy határozott „NEM" volt a nyelve hegyén.

- Hát persze! Azon még úgysem voltunk. – mondta lelkesen, és megbökte Haot – Különben is rengeteg sötét helyen voltunk már. Kell egy kis változatosság.

Azzal a két ikerpáros beállt az óriáskeréknél kígyózó sorba. Olyan öt perccel később már egy kabinban ültek, Yoh és Hao egymás mellett, a szőke ikrekkel szemben. Yoh előtt az idősebb, míg Hao előtt a fiatalabb foglalt helyet.

- Mikor érkeztetek? – kérdezte Haot a fiatalabb.

Ő csak mereven bámult rá, aztán tüntetően kinézett az ablakon.

- Egy… egy órája. – vágta ki magát Yoh – Ne is törődj vele, nem az a barátkozós fajta.

- Értem, szóval csendes típus vagy. Én is. – mosolygott rá Haora.

Aki ránézett, hogy aztán látványosan, és unottan felvonja a szemöldökét.

- Te vagy a fiatalabb, ugye? – kérdezte a Yohval szemben ülő szőke.

- Igen, honnan tudtad? – lepődött meg.

- Csak reménykedtem. Általában a fiatalabbak aranyosabbak és kedvesebbek. Mint te.

Hao most őt mérte végig. Hideg, fagyos tekintettel.

- Látom szeretsz zenét hallgatni. Jó a fülhallgatód, megnézhetem?

- Persze… - mondta, azzal átnyújtotta neki.

- Kitalálom, a narancssárga a kedvenc színed.

Yoh bólintott, de nem reagált időben, hogy megakadályozza testvére következő mondatát.

- Micsoda hihetetlen következtető képesség… - morogta az orra alatt, még mindig kifelé bámulva.

Pár perces zavart csönd után az idősebbik szőke újra megtalálta a hangját.

- … Mi-micsoda véletlen, nekem is! Igaz, otouto?

- Hm? Ja, igen aniki. – pillantott rá zavartan.

Eddig ugyanis lekötötte Hao bámulása. Félősen vigyorgott, s rebegtette a szempilláit. Hao szándékosan nem vett tudomást róla, de egyre szélesebbre tárta a mellette lévő ablakot, hogy vészhelyzet esetén ki tudjon hajolni rajta, és sugárban lerókázni az alattuk billegő kabint.

- Tudod, elég érdekes, hogy más a hajatok. De szerintem neked jobban áll a rövid.

- Köszi. – vigyorodott el zavartan, és megvakarta az arcát.

- Pironkodós vagy? De édes!

- Yoh! – mordult fel Hao, és metsző pillantást küldött az idősebb szőke felé.

- Mi a baj, onii-chan? – kérdezte óvatosan Yoh.

- Onii-channak hívod? De jó! Az én anikim nem engedi. – kapta föl a megszólításra a fejét a kisebbik.

- Szóval Yohnak hívnak? Szép név! – vigyorgott Yohra az idősebb iker.

Hao újból felmordult.

- Hao! Mi bajod van? – értetlenkedett Yoh, és aggódva felé fordult.

- Hogy mi bajom? Azt kérdezed mi bajom van?! Hát megmondom! – emelte fel a hangját, és a vele szemben ülő szőkéhez hajolt – Te! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem vettem észre, hogy megállás nélkül engem stírölsz, azzal a kéjsóvár szemeiddel! Szinte levetkőztetsz a tekinteteddel! – itt megborzongott a lehetőségen – És ne nézz rám ilyen ártatlan „oh, kérlek kúrd szét a seggem!" pillantással! Egy, nem vagy az esetem. Kettő, utálom a szőkéket! Három, foglalt vagyok!

Yoh egyre jobban összehúzta magát, s vérvörös volt az arca. De Hao nem érte be ennyivel. A Yohval szemben ülő ikerhez fordult.

- És te! Ha még egy pillantást is vetsz a testvéremre, kitekerem a nyakad! Hidd el, van gyakorlatom benne…! – itt fenyegetően hatásszünetet tartott, majd egy nagy lélegzet után, újult erővel eresztette ki hangját – Ha azt hitted, vagyok olyan vak, mint Yoh, és nem veszem észre, hogy megállás nélkül flörtölsz vele, itt, az orrom előtt, akkor egy nagy barom vagy! Már tervezgetted magadban a perverz kis fantáziáidat róla, mi?! Hát ezt bebuktad, mert az a formás kis hátsó fele , amit annyira bámultál a pénztárnál, már foglalt! – ordított a képébe, azzal Yoht az ölébe ültette.

- Hao… - motyogta pirulva.

- Ő az enyém…! – suttogta félelmetesen jeges hangon, majd megemelte öccse állát – Mindene az enyém!

Azzal forrón megcsókolta. Yoh annyira meglepődött, hogy nyögve hagyta, hogy bátyja nyelve szájába hatoljon. Hao a derekánál fogva magához húzta, és nem törődve senkivel és semmivel, ajkaiba harapott, majd a nyakát kezdte el csókokkal beborítani.

- Onii-chan! Hhh… Ne itt… kérlek… - nyöszörgött elhalóan, és beletúrt a hajába.

Hao lecsúsztatta Yoh derekán a kezét, és belemarkolt a fenekébe. Közben csábos pillantásokat küldve a döbbent szőke ikrekre, nyelvével végignyalta nyakának oldalát.

- Ahh! Onii-chaaaaaaan! – kiáltott fel, és pirulva Hao vállaiba fúrta fejét.

A két szőke nagyot nyelt, és egy vékony nyálcsík kezdett el folyni a kabin padlója felé.

Hao látványosan becsúsztatta egyik kezét közéjük, s lassan lehúzta öccse cipzárját. Erre a halk, de félreérthetetlen zajra, Yoh felkapta a fejét, s a két iker is felnyögött. Hao beleharapott a fiatalabb Asakura fülcimpájába, s látványosan szopni kezdte. Majd hirtelen benyúlt Yoh alsója alá, és megmarkolta a már igencsak kemény hímtagát.

- Ahh! ONII-CHAAAN! – vetette hátra a fejét az élvezettől.

- Mond csak otouto, kihez tartozol? – suttogta csábosan a fülébe.

- Ho… hozzád… - nyöszörögte.

- És szeretsz engem? Csak hogy ez a két idióta is biztos legyen benne, hogy ez nem színjáték.

- Igen… Csak téged… sze-szeretlek, onii-chan… - suttogta kábán, és átkarolta a nyakát.

Hao felöltötte leggonoszabb mosolyát, és kivette közülük a kezét, majd csábosan lenyalta róla az odakerült pár csepp nedvességet.

- Mmm… - morogta.

- Nngh… - nyögtek fel az ikrek.

Ebben a pillanatban megállt a kabin.

- Látom meggyőztük őket, otouto… - mondta Hao, s megemelte Yoh állát.

Yoh kicsit kábán, és atomvörös fejjel nézett a túloldalra, ahol a két szőke srác ült.

- Kicsit lejjebb nézz. – suttogta a fülébe.

Yoh lenézett, s elakadt a lélegzete. Mindkét fiúnak kidudorodott a nadrágja, ki voltak pirulva, és nehezen szedték a levegőt.

Hao felállt, s rendesen összehúzta öccse nadrágját.

- Gyere, otouto. Még be akarok menni pár helyre. – mondta, azzal kiléptek a kabinból, magára hagyva a két döbbent ikreket, akik lassan gatyájukba csúsztatták kezüket…

Amint leszálltak az óriáskerékről, Yoh berángatta Haot egy büfésbódé mögé. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy rajtuk kívül nincs ott senki, hátát a falnak vetette.

- Jaj, Hao… - sóhajtotta, és kezébe temette lángoló arcát.

- Mi az, otouto? – kérdezte ártatlanul, és feje mellett megtámasztotta kezeit.

- Baka, baka, baka, baka… - motyogta Hao vállaira hajtott fejjel -… bak... kaah!

Az utolsónál megremegett, mert testvére belenyalt a fülébe. Hao közelebb húzódott hozzá, s egész testével nekidőlt.

- Sajnálom, Yoh, Nem akartalak így otthagyni. – suttogta, és egyik kezével végigsimított mellkasán.

- Hhh… onii-chan, ne simogass… tovább… - kérte rekedten, és belemarkolt felsőjébe.

- Kibírnád, ha most is itt hagynálak? – kérdezte, és belecsókolt a nyakába.

- Ahh… onii-chan! – zihálta – El sem kellett volna kezdened!

- Nem bírtam ki! Az a két kis szemét…! Az a kis hízelgő idióta úgy nézett rád, mintha egy darab hús lennél! Jó, hogy a nyálát nem csorgatta… - morgott, és felemelte Yoh állát – Csak én nézhetek így rád… Csak én ölelhetlek így meg… Csak én csókolhatlak meg… érted, otouto?

Yoh mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd játékosan elmosolyodott.

- Te féltékeny voltál?

- Hmp… - kapta el durcásan a fejét, de közben szorosan magához ölelte Yoht.

A fiatalabb iker is jólesően átkarolta a nyakát, s egy apró csókot adott szája sarkára.

- Tudod, hogy fontos vagy nekem… Nem kell rajtad kívül senki más!

Hao boldog szemekkel nézett vissza rá, majd forró megcsókolta.

- Szeretlek, Yoh… - mormolta közben, szorosan a falhoz préselte.

Elkezdte nyalogatni, szívni a nyakát, simogatni a felsőtestét. Majd ágyékával is hozzásimult.

Yoh felnyögött.

- Onii-chan!

- Érzem, máris milyen kemény vagy… - suttogta csábosan az arcába.

- Nngh…! – Yoh pirulva összeszorította szemeit, és beletúrt a hajába.

- Ilyen gyorsan még nem izgattalak fel. Élvezted, hogy néznek minket, ugye? Izgatott a tudat, hogy tilosban járunk…

Yoh erőtlenül megrázta a fejét, de mikor Hao betámasztotta térdét combjai közé, kéjesen felsóhajtott.

- Haooo… hhh…!

- Nem bírom ki, ha nem érhetek hozzád… - mondta, miközben a nyakát nyalogatta.

- Ha-Hao? – nézett rá félszemmel.

- Hm? – érkezett a halk morgás a füle mellől.

- Nem me-megyünk valami sötét helyre…? – kérdezte félénken, és a cipőjét bámulta.

Hao erre elhúzódott tőle, és megfogta a kezét.

- Épp javasolni akartam. – mosolyodott el, és húzni kezdte egy szívecske plakáttal díszített barlang felé.

- Ha-Hao… ugye ezt nem gondolod komolyan?! – hökkent meg Yoh.

- De olvasd csak el ezt a táblát! – mutatott egy szív formájú, rózsaszín kőtáblára, ami a bejáratnál függött.

„Töltsön el 5 percet Cupido barlangjában kedvesével, és élje át élete legkellemesebb perceit! A barlangban teljes sötétség honol(a helyiség hangszigetelt), így szabadjára engedheti érzékeit! Párnázott hajók, lágy ringás a szerelem tengerében… Mi kell még? Próbálják ki önök is!"

- Ez most… komoly? – hebegte Yoh, és bepillantott a sötétségbe.

- Na?

- De onii-chan! Ez szerelmeseknek van!

- Szerinted mi mik vagyunk? – csattant fel az idősebb iker.

- Öhm… talán testvérek? Onii-chan?! – gúnyolódott, és karba tette a kezét.

- De szerelmesek is… - suttogta a fülébe, amire Yoh elpirult.

- Hao…

- De ha kibírod hazáig… - itt finoman hozzáért a füléhez.

Yoh megborzongott.

- Én nem azért megyek be! – makacskodott – Csak miattad, úgyhogy hagyd abba, és menjünk…

Hao elégedetten elmosolyodott, mert tudta, hogy ez beválik. Odasétált az alkalmazotthoz, s Yoh csendben toporgott mögötte.

- Szabad ez a hajó? – kérdezte udvariasan.

- Öhm… igen.

- Nagyszerű! Gyere, otouto! – azzal becsusszantak a változatosság kedvéért rózsaszínülésekkel díszített, ugyan olyan árnyalatú hajóba.

- Elnézést, de ez szerelmes pároknak van! – futott utánuk a hölgy.

- Én nagyon szeretem a testvéremet! – karolta át Yoht, és aranyosan mosolygott mellé.

A hölgy lemondóan sóhajtott, majd útjára eresztette a hajót.

Amint beértek a sötétségbe, Yoh bátyjához bújt.

- Ne félj, Yoh… úgy sem kell látnod mit csinálok veled. Csak érezni…

A fiatalabb sámán nagyot nyelt. De ebben a pillanatban a csónak oldalán két kis lámpa izzott fel, halványan megvilágítva őket.

- Szerencséd van, otouto… Mindent látni fogsz! – nyomta meg a „mindent" szót.

- Yoh egyre jobban zavarban volt, mert Hao már egészen közel hajolt hozzá.

- Mitől félsz? – cirógatta meg az arcát.

- Semmitől, csak te most… te most tényleg… - motyogta pirulva, s zakatoló szívvel bámult testvérére.

- Úgy bizony, otouto… addig innen nem szabadulsz, míg el nem élvezel…! – lehelte Yoh remegő ajkaira.

Azzal lágyan ráhajolt. Kezével Yoh tarkóját húzta magához, s nyelvével szájába hatolt. Közben lábait átvetette Yohn, és fölé térdelt, szorosan hozzányomódva.

- Onii-chan! – nyöszörögte a csókba.

Hao szája lassan a nyakára vándorolt, s kezeivel már a mellbimbóit morzsolgatta.

Yoh egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt, és egyre szorosabban húzta magához bátyját. Már eddig is kényelmetlen volt a nadrágja, de most mintha már egy talpalatnyi hely sem maradt volna benne. Eközben Hao ágyékát az övéhez szorította, s lassan ringatni kezdte magát.

- Ahh… Hao! - kapta oldalra a fejét.

Hao felkuncogott, és odahajolt hozzá egy csókra. Kínzóan simogatni kezdte nyelvével öccse ízlelőszervét, aki erre kéjesen felnyögött.

- Látom már elég kényelmetlen idelent… - suttogta a csókba, és kitapintotta Yoh merevedését.

- Nngh! – markolt bele a vállaiba.

- Talán ha meglazítom… - mondta, és kioldotta az övét.

Yohn remegés futott végig.

- … És megmasszírozom, elmúlik… - kuncogta a fülébe, és becsúsztatta kezét Yoh alsójába.

- Haooo! – nyögött föl hangosan, és a nyakába borult.

Az idősebb iker mozgatni kezdte kezét, a másikkal meg öccse hasát simogatta. Szájával a mellkasát cirógatta és haladt egyre lejjebb. Felemelkedett Yohról és letérdelt elé a földre. Egyik kezével még mindig öccse férfiasságát ingerelte, a másikkal már a combjait simogatta a nadrágján keresztül.

- Onii-chaaaan! – kiáltotta Yoh, s fejjel előrebukva zihált – Hhh…

Már csak pillanatok választották el a beteljesüléstől, és egyre kéjesebb, hangosabb nyögéseket hallatott.

- Hao… Hao… Ahh! – vonaglott az élvezettől.

Hirtelen az idősebb iker elvette róla kezét, és felnézett rá. Yoh homályos, vágytól izzó szemekkel nézett le bátyjára.

- Onii-chan… onegai… Ne… ne állj meg… hhh! – könyörgött rekedten.

- Úgy látom kicsit nedves lettél… - suttogta, s újra kezébe vette öccse merevedését, majd lágyan rálehelt.

- Ahh… Nngh!

- … Meg kéne tisztítani… - kuncogott, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal végignyalta.

- Onii-chaaaan! – vetette hátra a fejét és egész testében megremegett.

- Ne mozogj annyit, otouto. – fogta le egykézzel a csípőjét – A végén még kihagyok valamit.

Yoh ökölbe szorította remegő kezét, de ennek ellenére ugyan úgy vonaglott. Hao mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Yohnak le-lecsukódik a szeme, s nyitott ajkakkal folyamatosan nyöszörög. Végül hirtelen tövig szájába fogadta, és erősen szívni kezdte Yoh tagját.

- ISTENEEEM! Hao! – kiáltott egy óriásit, és remegő kezekkel bátyja hajába túrt.

Hao lassan mozgatni kezdte a fejét, és egyik kezével is besegített Yoh kényeztetésébe.

- Istenemistenemistenemistenem…! – kántálta Yoh megállás nélkül, de hirtelen meghallotta bátyja halk hangját is.

Mikor a fiatalabb iker lenézett, egy pillanatra a lélegzete is elakadt. Haonak le volt húzva a cipzárja, és egyik kezével saját férfiasságát markolta. Yoh lenyelte a következő „Istenem!" kiáltását, és megsimogatta bátyja fejét.

- Ha… hhh… Hao?

- Hm? – nézett fel rá ártatlan szemekkel, tele szájjal.

Yoh pirulva lejjebb pillantott. Hao kibocsátotta ajkai közül, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom, otouto, de a hátsódnak hazáig várnia kell…

Yoh erre még vörösebb lett.

- É-én csak… Szóval… nem rossz ez így neked? – bökte ki nehezen, és a szemébe nézett.

Hao kedvesen mosolygott.

- Nekem már a látványod is örömet okoz… - sóhajtotta Hao, és felhajolt hozzá egy csókra.

Yoh éhesen viszonozta, de közben fészkelődni kezdett, mert a lenti testrésze egyedül árválkodott. Szerencsére egy kéz hamar rátalált, amit a fiatalabb sámán egy örömteli nyögéssel nyugtázott.

- Hao…! – nyöszörögte, és próbálta lejjebb nyomni a fejét.

Hao értette a célzást, és vigyorogva visszatérdelt elé. Olyan hévvel nyalta, szívta, kényeztette, hogy Yoh teljesen elfeledkezett róla hol van.

- Jézus istenem, Hao! – vergődött, és tudta, már nincs sok neki hátra.

- Nngh! - motyogta közben az idősebb iker is.

- ONII-CHAN! – kiáltott egy hatalmasat, és ernyedten összeroskadt.

Hao se bírta tovább, mert amint érezte Yoht elmenni a szájába, ő is megfeszült. Csábosan tisztára nyalogatta testvére tagját.

Yoh felemelte fejét, és kipirult arccal lihegett tovább.

- Jól esett? – hajolt föl hozzá Hao, s végigsimított Yoh haján.

A fiatalabb iker aprót bólintott.

- Akkor örülök. – suttogta, és lágyan megcsókolta.

Ahogy nyelveik találkoztak, Yoh megérezte a saját ízét. Egyáltalán nem találta visszataszítónak, sőt egész kellemes volt. Kicsit elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon testvérének milyen íze lehet? De pirulva elhessegette.

Végül Hao megtörte a csókot, és a homlokának dőlt.

- Mindjárt kiérünk. – mondta halkan, és egyik keze Yoh ágyékához siklott.

A fiatalabb iker összerezzent.

- Hao… mit csinálsz?

Bátyja csak kedvesen mosolygott rá.

- Csak gondoltam nem akarod, hogy esetleg más is meglássa a büszkeségedet. – azzal visszatuszkolta az említett testrészt Yoh alsójába.

- A-arigatou… - motyogta zavartan.

Mikor megállt a hajó, két fénykép hullott a lábuk elé.

- Azt írja, egy emlék, Cupido barlangjából. – olvasta fel Yoh a hátulját, majd megfordította.

Döbbenten felnyögött, és felkúszott a pirosság az arcába.

- Mi az, otouto? – pillantott át a válla fölött Hao.

Majd ő is meglátta a képet, amin éppen csókolóztak. Yoh bátyját karolta, s csukott szemmel élvezte a helyzetet. Hao hátulról látszott, de az egyik keze feltűnően lent tapogatózott.

- Mi a baj ezzel a képpel? – értetlenkedett az idősebb iker.

De ekkor meglátta a másodikat.

Yoh hátravetett fejjel, csukott szemmel, kipirult arccal markotla Hao haját. Testvére előtte térdelt, félreérthetetlen helyzetben, s a szájából félig kilógott Yohnak a…

- Ezt bekereteztetjük! – röhögött föl Hao, és remegve öccse vállaira roskadt – Ez nagyon tetszik!

- Onii-chan! Nem vicces! – pironkodott zavartan, és gyorsan elrakta a képet.

- Te meg miről beszélsz, Yoh?! Ez halálian sexi! – győzködte, és elgondolkozó fejet vágott – Azt hiszem már tudom mivel fogom elütni az időt, amíg edzel…

Yoh bátyja szemeibe nézett. És csak nézett… és nézett… és nézett – Hao megnyalta az ajkait -… és elakadt a lélegzete. Rákvörösen elfordult tőle, és megmarkolta a képet a zsebében. Nem fogja engedni neki, hogy megkaparintsa!

- Te perverz… te aljas… te… - morogta az orra alatt, de testvére visszarántotta a csuklójánál fogva.

- Ne félj Yoh. Ez nem fog gátolni benne, hogy kielégítselek téged. – eresztett meg egy gúnyos mosolyt.

- Én nem… mé-mégis miből gondolod hogy… hogy… - hápogott felháborodottan, de zavarát nem tudta elrejteni – Engem aztán hidegen hagy, hogy mikor ver---elégíted ki magad! – kiabált bele a képébe.

Egy pillanatra a föld alá akart süllyedni szégyenében. Majdnem kimondott egy olyan szót, hogy…

- Szóval nem zavarna, ha most bemennék egy lánymosdóba, és pár nőnemű egyed jelenlétében kiverném magamnak? – cukkolta tovább kihívóan, de ezzel kicsit elvetette a sulykot.

Yoh megtorpant, és elővette a képet a zsebéből, azzal remegve Hao kezébe nyomta.

- Itt van…! És most takarodj! – ordított rá, és elindult az ellenkezőirányba.

De nem jutott messzire, mert Hao egyből utána kapott és szorosan átölelte.

- Engedj el, Hao! – vergődött – Menj és szórakozz a kurváiddal! – kiáltott rá, és belemarkolt a vállaiba.

Rendes körülmények között sose mondott volna ilyet, de jelenleg nem érdekelte hogy miket vág testvére fejéhez.

- Sshh, otouto… - szorította meg a derekán lévő kezét, és öccse fejét a vállaira fektette – Komolyan kinéznéd belőlem, hogy ilyesmit tegyek veled…?

Yoh már nem kapálózott, csak megadta magát kétségbeesett fájdalmának, és eleredtek a könnyei.

- A-azt mondtad… meg akarsz ismerni… szeretni engem… - sírta keservesen – De miután megkaptál mindent… mit fogsz velem csinálni? Miután kielégítettem minden vágyad, eldobsz és... és…

Nem tudta folytatni. Annyira fájt… nem akarta, hogy ez történjen… nem, nem, NEM!

Hao csendben ölelte, és simogatta a hátát.

- Baka… tényleg azt hiszed… - itt megemelte Yoh állát, és merészen a szemébe nézett – Hogy eldobnálak magamtól? Pont most, mikor végre elnyertem a bizalmad, a szereteted… Pont most amikor ilyen őrjítő szenvedélyben égek irántad… Pont most, miután belekóstoltam ebbe a csodálatos érzésbe… veled. Pont most… - itt fájdalmasan elmosolyodott -… amikor olyan idióta vagyok, hogy ilyen hülyeségeket mondok neked? Pont most, amikor félelemtől remegve arra várok, hogy megbocsáss nekem… Hogy újra mosolyogj rám… hogy pont úgy szeress, ahogyan én téged… - itt elcsuklott a hangja, és letörölte Yoh könnyeit.

A fiatalabb iker már nem sírt, csak vörös, fájdalmas szemekkel fürkészte Haot, aki a homlokának dőlt.

- Gomen-ne, én… én nem gondoltam komolyan… Tudod, hogy nem bírom ki hogy ne cukkoljalak. Túl édes vagy, amikor zavarban vagy… - itt bevágott egy félős vigyort, de rögtön megkomolyodott – Bocsáss meg… Yoh én… mindennél jobban szeretlek téged. És ezt te is tudod… - hajolt közelebb hozzá -… még ha egy rövid időre el is felejtetted…

Azzal lágyan megcsókolta testvére remegő ajkait. Yoh hevesen átkarolta, és olyan mohón viszonozta a csókot, mintha pislákoló életereje egyetlen forrása lenne.

- Olyan… olyan… olyan hülye vagy! – motyogta, miközben a mellkasába fúrta fejét – Ne mondj ilyeneket… so-soha többé…!

Hao tovább simogatta a hátát, és megnyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

- Ígérem, nem mondok.

Yoh szipogott még párat, majd oldalra nézett. Ijedten megrándult, és pirulva visszafordult Hao felé.

- Onii-chan…? – húzogatta finoman a felsőjét.

- Hm? – búgta a hajába, amire Yoh megremegett.

- Az a kislány minket bámul… - motyogta, de nem mert odanézni.

Pár lépésnyire tőlük egy kis barna hajú, copfos kislány állt, kezében plüssnyuszit szorongatva, és kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rájuk.

- Ne is foglalkozz vele. – kuncogott Hao, és elkezdte puszilgatni Yoh arcát.

- D-de Hao! Nem csinálhatjuk ezt előtte… még kicsi! – védekezett Yoh, és pirulva ellökte magától Haot.

Az idősebb iker megsemmisülten sóhajtott, és úgy nézett rá, minta elvette volna tőle a kedvenc játékát.

Yoh kedvesen rámosolygott a lányra, és odasétált hozzá.

- Szia kislány. Mit csinálsz itt egyedül? Hol vannak a szüleid? – kérdezte áratlanul.

A gyerek oldalra döntötte a fejét, de nem szólt semmit.

- Nem tudod hol vannak a szüleid? – sétált oda Hao is, s Yoh egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy aggódik érte, de ez a gyanúja rögtön megcáfolódott – Sajnos mi sem, szóval sok szerencsét. Gyere, otouto…

- H-hé, Hao! Megijeszted! – háborodott fel Yoh, és visszafordult a még mindig csendben lapuló kislányhoz.

- Hogy hívnak?

A gyerek megmozdult. Most a másik oldalra döntötte a fejét.

- Yoh csak az időnket veszteget… - kezdte Hao, de ekkor a kislány megszólalt.

Ám olyat mondott, amire egyikőjük sem számított…

- Fáj még a nyelved, onii-chan?

- E-eh… tessék? – kérdezte meghökkenve Yoh.

Kislány felemelte egyik kezét, és Haora mutatott.

- Az onee-chan az előbb megharapta a nyelved, és sírtál. Nem azért sírtál? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

(megj.: onii-chan idősebb testvért jelent, de idősebb fiúra is szokták mondani. Az onee-chan ugyan ez, csak idősebb lány testvér, vagy idősebb lány. Szegény Haot le „onee-chanozták" XD Ciki… Vajon miért?)

Yoh csak tátogni tudott. Segélykérően Haora nézett, aki leszegett fejjel állt mellette, és az orra alatt motyogott.

- Miért mindig engem néznek lánynak…?! Sokkal férfiasabb vagyok… sokkal…

Yoh diszkréten kuncogni kezdett, és a tarkóját vakarta zavarában.

- Nem gondoltál még rá, hogy a ha…

- Én így szeretem a hajam! – kiáltott rá Hao.

- O-oké, nyugi! Nincs semmi bajom a hajaddal. Illik hozzád. – mentegetőzött Yoh.

Hao önelégülten elmosolyodott.

- Legalább van mibe kapaszkodnod, amikor extázisban üvöltöd a nevemet a… - kezdte, de Yoh befogta a száját.

- Ne-nem, már nem fáj a nyelvem. – fordult vissza a kislányhoz – Köszi az aggódást, de most már meg kéne keresned a szüleidet.

A lány elmosolyodott.

- Kérd meg az onee-chant, hogy adjon rá egy puszit! – nevetett fel, és integetve elszaladt.

Yoh megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ez húzós volt… Hao viszont sejtelmesen nevetni kezdett.

- Nos, hallottad mit mondott otouto. Azt hiszem ki kéne engesztelnem téged, amiért megharaptam a nyelvedet… - suttogta az idősebb iker, és berántotta egy kihaltabb mellékutcára Yoht.

- O-onii-chan, neho—mmhhp! – nyöszörögte testvére szájába, de sajnos elkésett.

Yoh hiába hajtogatta, hogy haza kéne menniük, mert még máshova is el akarja vinni Haot, nem használt. Testvére mindent megtett, hogy jóvátegye a hibáját. És mindet sikerült is neki. Mindet.

Folytatása következik

* * *

Folytatás hamarosan várható Addig is kérlek írjatok véleményt ésne felejtsétek hogy a honlapomra előbb felkerül a 9. Fejezet! érdemes felnézni: www.gportal.hu/shaman-kings 


End file.
